The Forsaken and The Angelic
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Taken away from his village and adopted by strangers only to be left once again, Naruto's life has become enshrouded in pain and lonliness. That is until he meets someone and his whole life changes. Good or bad, time will tell. Naruto/FFVII crossover.
1. Lost and Found

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This is story will be the only thing I claim.

Chapter One: Lost and Found

In Konohagakure, the shinobi village hidden in the leaves, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen; sitting in his office looked at the bassinet in his office. Lying in that bassinet was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sleeping soundly hours after having the demon fox sealed inside himself by the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, his father. Since then, he had tried to convince the Shinobi and Citizen Council of the village that the boy was neither the Kyuubi reincarnated nor a possible danger to the village. Most of which fell on deaf ears to the majority of the council as most had lost countless numbers of either friends or family members in the battle against the demon fox. However, Sarutobi had managed to get across that he would not tolerate any action against the infant and that a law would be passed that no one would speak of the Kyuubi being sealed inside the boy or that they would be able to tell anyone outside of the council chamber of what transpired. Any circumventing or defiance would be looked upon as going against the Hokage's orders and that person or party would face death as a punishment. Not everyone saw the boy as a threat; some looked upon it with opportunity, such as his war advisor Danzo. The old War Hawk and an acquaintance of Sarutobi's, saw the boy as the perfect weapon-in-the-making and advocated to have him be made into the perfect tool for the village to use against opposing nations. Sarutobi shot his vote down before it could be given anymore consideration by the already troubled council. The Sandaime felt it wrapped up in all, alright. However, what lay in the future for the boy was anybody's guess.

The Hokage was interrupted by his thoughts by a knock at the door to his office. It was late but the Sandaime guessed his advisors with more protests over his rule by the citizens on the council. Sighing, he adjusted his seating before calling out to whoever was there.

"Enter."

The door opened and in strode Danzo Shimura. The bandaged, limping, man walked in before his only good eye seemed to concentrate on Naruto's bassinet before moving to set upon Hiruzen, his old comrade in arms.

"Sarutobi, I insist that you reconsider my proposal for the son of our late Yondaime, not only for his sake but for the village's."

Sarutobi sighed as he folded his hands on his desk. "I've already gave you my opinion on that matter. Naruto will NOT become a tool for this village to use and lose any humanity in the process. It would disgrace my promise to his father for him to be seen as a hero to the village and be treated equally. I'm not going to change my mind on this matter."

Danzo scowled before turning on his heels and walked out the door before turning back around and slamming his cane against the ground. "Mark my words, Hiruzen. Your 'compassion' for peace and the boy's welfare over this village's future and security will not only disservice the foothold of power this village could possess, but at the same time be crippling the boy of any abilities he would gain by being under my tutelage. Your foolishness will only lead both down a path to total destruction." With that he left the Sandaime sighing wearily.

* * *

'It had been too easy…'

In the heat of the late evening, a figure shrouded in the darkness he moved in, moved at a quick, yet, discreet pace on his way out of the village hidden in the leaves. It was mere hours after the tragedy of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's destruction upon the village. With its arrival came the loss of hundreds of Shinobi, civilians, and tragically the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. However, with the passing of the Hokage came in hand with the defeat of the monstrous Bijuu, thus the village lived to fight another day.

There was an undisclosed part to the late Hokage's victory, which few became privy to. A newborn, umbilical cord freshly cut and tied, was used by the genius Hokage to have sealed the demon fox. With his last words to his mentors and last surviving pupil, he wished for the boy to be recognized as Konoha's hero. Those words fell upon deaf ears of the Konoha council. Shouts and cries for the infant's death became loud and numerous. Those who believed in the Yondaime's craft of seals argued themselves hoarse. The reinstated Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was left with no other choice but to issue an order that the boy's secret of holding within the Kyuubi would remain a secret and those foolish enough to either tell him or tell anyone else what he held would be sentenced to death without trial. In addition, whoever let the younger generation know would face the same fate; so the Hokage's mandate remained firm.

However, there were those who still wouldn't stand for having the baby remain in the village.

This is where Rabbit found himself. In addition to the twenty-six years of service in Konoha's Shinobi ranks, he had been a faithful member of the ANBU for five years and had been summoned by the Hokage's advisors after that eventful meeting of the Hokage and the council had transpired. His order from the Hokage: Take the boy to the orphanage under the notion that he was an orphan resulting from the Kyuubi's attack. The Council's Order: Take him far from the village and leave him in grass country to whatever fate befell him. The council's order had the seal from the Daimyo of Fire Country, which was the only order that could supersede the Hokage's order. Whether or not the Daimyo's seal was authentic, he had no way of telling but orders were orders. In exchange for his services to the council, he would be retired early, his entire existence erased, and would be replaced by another person who would don his mask and title. Rabbit felt no animosity towards the sleeping infant that lay slumbering against his chest. He had complete faith in the Yondaime's abilities. However, orders took precedence over personal thoughts or opinions in this line of work; so he would carry out his orders and then retire happily.

The evening was growing late and he was nearing grass country, which had once been a milestone for the third shinobi war, at one time. He scanned the area for a possible place to put the infant that would be in sight from the highway travelers used to head straight towards Kusagakure, the village hidden in the grass. Hopefully it would end better for this kid and he'd be adopted into a family of merchants, learn a trade, and then fade away into obscurity. As Rabbit continued looking, he was soon stopped by the sound of rustling grass. He immediately set the child down and brought out his kunai as he listened carefully. Grass Country and Fire weren't on exactly friendly terms. They were better than with rock or cloud, but there was still some visible animosity after the Third Shinobi War. It wasn't uncommon for a Kusa Ninja attacking the patrols made in front of the country. Rabbit knew that, normally, their groups were in threes so, most likely, he'd be able to take care of them without much effort.

"Are you sure you heard someone over here, furball? I'm not one for taking pets out for walks, ya know." Said a gruff voice.

"For the last time, you insipid biped, I'm NOT a pet!" Said a rather irritated voice in response.

"Oh! Red! Cid! Cram it! You're giving me a headache!" Said a girl's voice.

"I think I see someone over there, let's hurry it up." Said another.

'Four of them', thought Rabbit, 'This might make things more difficult'.

"Remember Cloud, this time let me do the talking. You keep on scaring away the others we've tried to come in contact with." Said the voice of a different female.

'Five...This might be more difficult, but I'll try, at least.' Rabbit thought and brought his kunai into a steadier grip as he readied himself.

"It wasn't my fault, Tifa." Grumbled the one identified as "Cloud".

Their voices were getting nearer and Rabbit watched closely at the area to where they'd surely make their entrance. However, what greeted him was something he never expected; standing about as high as his waist was a red animal which looked to be a cross between a lion and a wolf with a messy dark mane. It looked at him curiously and then flicked its tail back and forth; a tail that's tip was on fire, or rather, was producing the flame itself.

'A summons. This isn't good; I'm way in over my head here. I need to retreat.' He looked quickly to the side and saw the baby was still sleeping. 'Sorry, kid. I'm gong to have to leave you now. I'll tell them that I succeeded but I hope you forgive me in the future for doing this to you.' He then leaned down and brought out from his cloak a letter and pinned it to the infant's clothes and then got up, turned back, and brought out a smoke pellet just as the silhouettes of the others were soon coming into focus. Throwing it to the ground, it created the smoke-screen he needed to make his escape back into the night.

The companions of the animal joined it as it began sniffing the air.

"The masked man's long gone. However…" The red beast said as it continued on over to where it found an infant with blonde hair, three whisker marks 0n both cheeks, lay sleeping in the grass. The group soon came up to where he was.

"Well what do we have here?" said a woman with long flowing black hair, smiling, as she picked him up and held whilst rocking him slowly as to not awake him.

"That guy left in an awfully big hurry." Spoke the adult male blonde of the group as he looked on to where the man had disappeared.

"He looks like a baby version of you, Blondie." Said a man with paler blonde hair, shorter, but spiky as well.

His friend ignored him as he had now joined his female friend who was holding the boy in her arms, rocking him slowly. Her eyes soon drifted to the letter pinned to his baby clothes. Taking it off slowly as to not wake him, she handed it to the man next to her who opened it and then read its contents before sighing and then looking to the whiskered-marked infant.

"His name's Naruto. Looks like that guy was planning on dropping him off around here in hopes someone would notice him and take care of him."

The woman holding the boy smiled. "Naruto. It's a nice name, don't you think, Cloud?" She asked, looking to the man next to her.

Cloud gave a soft smile and nodded. "It is, Tifa."

The man with a toothpick in his mouth smirked. "You plan adopting another stray?"

He was roughly slapped on the shoulder by the shortest girl of the group. "Cid, be nice!" Her eyes then went to the baby and she squealed as she skipped up to Tifa, gushing at the baby. "Look at those whiskers!"

"I believe they are birthmarks, Yuffie." Replied the lion-wolf which had the tattoo of "Red XIII" on its leg.

The group, however, didn't stay long in the area as they soon went back to their camp.

* * *

=Twelve Years Later=

"Get down!"

Two adult men and three children dropped to the ground as a giant zanbatou spun in the air where their head used to be and imbedded itself in the bark of a massive tree in front of them. A man appeared on the hilt of the blade, his back turned to them, his arms crossed. He stood nearly six feet tall, wearing black and grey camouflaged pants, wrappings around his mouth and his hitae-ate slanted on his forehead, the symbol of his village slashed, indicating his status as a deserter of his village. His cold eyes gazed indifferently at the group below.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake, famous copy-ninja of Konoha, master of a thousand jutsus." He said, snidely.

Kakashi, former ANBU Captain turned Jounin Instructor, eyed the man with his only visible eye, narrowed. "Zabuza Momichii, Nuke-nin of Kirigakure, Demon of the Bloody Mist." His eye then shifted to the group behind him, consisting of his three students and their client, a bridge-builder, Tazuna. His students, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. The boy was putting on a brave front but he could tell the man's presence was having an intimidating affect on him. The two girls, however, were shaking, visibly. All three of his students had their guards up but looked uncertain what role they were required to play at his point.

"This man is beyond any of your skills. Guard the client; that is your first priority." His students nodded and seemed to gain back the strength they doubted. What followed was a battle with the Demon of the Bloody Mist which came to a standstill when Kakashi mistakenly fell into his hand, literally, as he was now suspended in a water sphere-like prison. Zabuza then made the demand of his students to hand over their client, whom Zabuza was contracted to kill by his employer, Gatou; in exchange for Kakashi's life. Kakashi yelled at his students to forget about him and take flight with their client, to protect him at all costs. However, it seemed they had taken his lecture about valuing lives more than missions as they looked more determined than ever and seemed to be trying to come up with a plan on the spot.

"It seems they are choosing to disregard your order, Sharingan-Kakashi." Zabuza smirked.

Kakashi ignored Zabuza as he focused on his students, curious as to how they were exactly attempt to turn the tide of things. It started with Sasuke performing his clan's signature fire jutsu, which for a mere Genin to perform was impressive. However, Zabuza being as seasoned as he was; was easily capable of avoiding it while still maintaining the water prison holding Kakashi. What followed in the fire's wake was a slew of kunai and shuriken. Zabuza smirked as he used his free bare hand to swat away each of the projectile weapons as if they were nothing more than mere flies. What surprised him was Sasuke charging behind them and striking him in the wrist with a kunai, the wrist of his hand that was holding Kakashi's prison. Sasuke was brutally kicked away but his efforts were not in vain as Kakashi got back to his feet and engaged Zabuza once more. The two of them played out a battle royal of Jutsus with Zabuza being on the losing end as Kakashi was living up to his name as the famous "Copy-Ninja" of Konoha; mirroring Zabuza's jutsus one right after the other. It ended quickly with one last jutsu that threw Zabuza violently against a tree, his entire body making wet snaps as various ribs of his were broken. Before anything further could happen, two needle-like weapons came from seemingly nowhere and pierced through Zabuza's neck, his whole body becoming still soon after. Two figures soon appeared next to Zabuza's body, one a medium height brunette, the other a spiky blonde, also of the same height. Both wore hunter-nin masks bearing Kirigakure's symbol.

"Thank you for stopping Zabuza, Konoha shinobi-san, we were afraid with our limited skills that we'd be unable to." Said the brunette of the two politely, bowing to Kakashi. The blonde haired partner simply nodded.

Kakashi eyed them warily as he moved to Zabuza's prone form. He placed two fingers against the bandaged man's neck, just under the senbon needles punctured through, and sighed as he found no pulse. He looked back at the two Hunter-nins.

"He's dead."

The brunette moved and lifted Zabuza's form before disappearing with the body in a swirl of leaves. The blonde remained as he retrieved Zabuza's weapon. Kakashi watched him with some curiosity. He, like his partner, was probably the same age as his students. On his back was unique weapon of choice as it looked like a large halberd, the blade larger in size compared to him; Kakashi idly wondered if all of Kirigakure's Shinobi had an obsession with weapons larger than themselves. The Hunter-nin moved to the same location his partner was before leaving and made to go in the same manner but before he did, he did something unusual.

"You fought well… It'll be interesting to see it again." He spoke in a tone almost devoid of life. He then looked at his students. "All of you as well." He then bowed and then disappeared in a blur.

Kakashi blinked as his mind tried to piece together what just happened. However, his injuries and fatigue caught up to him and he collapsed. His students came running up to him and Hinata and Sakura were soon trying to support him. The entire group found themselves later situated at Tazuna's home. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, was pleasant and welcomed all of them with open arms. Her son, Inari, however seemed to avoid their presence. Kakashi and Sasuke's injuries were on the mend, with Sasuke the first to recover. As soon as Kakashi was well enough to be back on his feet, he called all of his students into his room.

"I'm going to be teaching the three of you more extensively in this week. Other than chakra control, were going to be working on jutsus, weapons training, and Taijutsu spars that are going to be to the breaking point." Kakashi said as he looked at all three of his students. Hinata soon raised her hand. "Yes, Hinata?"

The pale-eyed Hyuuga Heiress stuttered as she looked down at the floor. "Ano, Kakashi-sensei…w-why are w-we getting p-pushed s-so hard?"

Kakashi sighed as he closed his eye and then opened it looking tired. "Well, for one, I believe Zabuza's still alive." Hearing his students' collective gasp and the confused outbursts that followed, he began to tell them the real way Hunter-nins operate and that the two that _supposedly _killed Zabuza did not operate or behave in the way Hunter-nins did.

"So, most likely, Zabuza is healing like I am and he will soon be after Tazuna again, with his two accomplices, one of whom fights with large weapons like Zabuza and the other is an unknown. That's why I'm having you three be pushed beyond what's necessary." The three nodded, while Sasuke looked determined, his two female teammates looked nervous; Hinata more so than Sakura.

* * *

==Elsewhere==

In an undisclosed location, the same two Hunter-nins placed the body of their 'capture' into a bed before the shorter of the two roughly pulled out the senbon needles from Zabuza's neck causing the Demon of the Mist to jolt up and gasp loudly clutching his neck before grunting loudly and falling back down being reminded of his previous injuries. After getting his breath steady once more, he turned his head to the person who pulled out the needles, scowling.

"You're as sadistic as ever, Haku."

Said person chuckled as they pulled off the hunter mask revealing an androgynous looking boy.

"You're welcome, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza sighed, closing his eyes before opening them slightly and looking from the corner toward the silent other youth. Whose focus was towards the door of the bedroom.

"Gatou's coming." He intoned and then made a sign, vanishing afterwards. Haku followed suit and Zabuza closed his eyes and remained still as the door soon opened revealing three persons. Two were tall samurai, smirking as their hands rested on the hilts of their blades. In-between them, as high as their waist was a man in a business suit leaning on a cane with a smirk.

"Humph, the ever so great 'Demon of the Mist' beaten by a one man and a couple of snot-nosed brats. _Oh how the might have fallen_." He intoned sarcastically as he walked up to the bed and began to lift the sheets. However, before he could go any further, he heard the screams from behind him from his hired help and turned to see his samurai both face down on the ground bleeding profusely from the backs and a blond haired boy wearing a mask with two blades in his hands drenched in blood. His shock turned into pain as he felt his hand that still held the bed sheet and his arm was viciously brought behind him and broken in three places. He turned his head to look into the narrowed eyes of Zabuza's other helper.

"You will not touch Zabuza-sama, you filth!"

"Haku, Naruto, stand down." Zabuza's voice came out and his eyes could be seen looking narrowingly at Gatou from the bed.

Gatou gritted his teeth as he looked at Zabuza, to Haku, and finally to Naruto. However, his anger turned into fear as Naruto removed his mask. It showed a slender face which was only marred by a thick scar that went from his left eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. The boy's eyes what was frightening Gatou. The eyes were glowing in an aquamarine color that spoke volumes and promised never-ending pain. Haku soon let go of his broken arm and Gatou huffed as he quickly left calling over his shoulder.

"Just get the damn job done! I'm not paying you to take things easy!"

As soon as he left, Zabuza heaved an irritated sigh. He then looked and grimaced as he saw Naruto's eyes still glowing that unearthly glow as they looked dangerously at Gatou's retreating figure.

To be continued….

A/N: Well here's the first. I'm hoping that this goes well. I'll be updating weekly, so please review so I know whether or not I'm doing this right.

Preview of chapter two:

A meeting between an Heiress and a boy…

A battle on a bridge that reveals all and a decision…

A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Ho-hum? I know its short but this is a presented ideas, so please bare with me. Please review or PM me and let me know. I've got five chapters right now but I won't post the others till I've read your responses and decide whether or not revisions need to be made. I'm writing this while working on my other Naruto stories that I'm updating: "Waking from the Ashes", "The Mute Shinobi", "A Change in Development", "Naruto: Champion of Avalon", and "Kin of Darkness, Naruto of Light" (Please take the time to read them, when you get the chance!). Also my Bleach story "Companionship of the Strangest Variety" (Wow, _Seven_ stories all together. I _must _be insane! Or I'm, secretly, a masochist. lol). So, update times may vary, but I'm planning on updating once a week if possible.

Till then, please read and review and I'll do my best to provide you all with more entertainment.

Q-n-P


	2. Those who are cautious

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This is story will be the only thing I claim.

Chapter Two: Those who are cautious

Hinata Hyuuga never considered herself much in comparison to her peers. Growing up in the Hyuuga clan under the narrowed eyes of her father Hiashi and the Elder Hyuuga Council, she had become the predisposition of the entire clan as the "weakling" or "Too kind-hearted" black sheep. Due to her reluctance to put a lot of effort when sparring against her father or younger sister Hanabi, she had been viewed as a complete failure. Life in the Academy was nice but her failures at home seemed to continue to haunt her. She barely made it to the top three in the class of Kunoichi, and in her spars she did the bare minimum as she was still too meek and timid to be aggressive. The instructors did their best to try to bring her out of her shell that she had created, but her life at home constantly fed her inferiority complex. Being assigned to Team Seven didn't change matters. Being paired off with the highest ranking Kunoichi in academics and the class' Student of the Year had left her feeling more awkward. Sure the three of them managed to become a team with Sakura figuring out the hidden message behind the bell test of their Jounin Sensei, but that seemed to be the end of their joining together and acting like a team. Sasuke felt she was a 'weak link' and grumbled about how she was holding him back and Sakura seemed to agree automatically with whatever Sasuke said out of complete loyalty. Their Sensei was an enigma, his lax personality and choice of reading materials made him a somewhat questionable teacher. He seemed to entirely focus on team dynamics and teamwork rather than individual attention and instruction. Hinata found it bitterly ironic that her sensei was disregarding his own mantra about 'look underneath the underneath' as he seemed to ignore that his students weren't all that with teamwork and camaraderie underneath the surface of obedient appearance. When they were sent out on this mission, Hinata was sweating shuriken as she was completely nervous about having to battle bandits with the prospect of killing. When the Demon Brothers appeared, she froze at first and then she became a complete contradiction to her image as she struck a Jyuuken strike into one of the brothers' chest above their heart, killing the man instantly. That made matters worse as she soon became a mess as she could not keep shaking. Both Kakashi and Sakura had to try and calm her down which took almost twenty minutes in doing so. After that, which brought about Tazuna, their client, omitting in guilt that he had lied about the particular matters surrounding the mission; Kakashi asked the team whether or not they should continue on. Sasuke was first to voice that they should, with Sakura immediately agreeing in a heartbeat, and Hinata was soon the last person to vote. She saw both Sasuke and Sakura looking at her almost daring her to voice against them from two entirely different reasons. In the end, she agreed to press on despite still feeling uneasy and that she was still utterly terrified of the prospect of what was to come next. When the team had confronted Zabuza, she nearly fainted from fright at what they were facing and how much killer intent the man had thrown at them; it was almost as palpable to the glare of her father when he told her of all her failures and uselessness on a daily basis. Throughout the entire fight she tried to keep herself steady with only the thought of protecting Tazuna keeping herself from running away in terror. Sasuke seemed to handle things well on his own with no assistance when their sensei was captured by Zabuza and she was relieved when he was finally freed. When the two Hunter-nins showed up, Hinata felt her nerves tensing again; however, after they stated their business, she was once more at ease. Although, something peculiar happened that, since then, Hinata hasn't been able to figure out. One of them Hunter-nins, both of whom looked to be about the age of Hinata and the others of her team; paused and looked over at them and complemented on their skills in the battle. What surprised her and made her curious was that he seemed to look at her for a few seconds more. Well, at least that what it looked like; with the eye-covered masks that they wore it was difficult to really know where their line of sight was fixed on. After that and arriving at Tazuna's home, Hinata was once again pensive when Kakashi announced to her and the others that Zabuza was still alive and that the two 'Hunter-nins' they had met were, in actuality, in league with him. He then stated about how, for the week before they'd most likely meet Zabuza and his companions again, he'd be training them hard in preparation for the inevitable fight. Hinata's spirits and confidence, once again, went into the pit of her stomach. Later on in the evening, leaving Tazuna's daughter Tsunami's dinner half eaten, Hinata walked into the forest and sat next to a tree as she twiddled her thumbs silently as she contemplated on what she should do. She was scared of what was about to happen in a weeks time, she was afraid of being unable to bring her skills to the team, she was terrified of someone dying because of her negligence, and she was terrified of the prospect of dying herself. The more she fixated, the more her worries consumed her. However, her fear, now, became frustration as she suddenly questioned herself,

"_WHY must I be so scared?"_

This, in turn, became a serious of questions as her frustration soon turned to irritation.

"_WHY must I be worried all the time? WHY am I freezing up when I'm needed the most? WHY am I acting so WEAK, when I know I'm not? WHY? WHY? WHY!"_

It all soon became anger as she got herself up and began stressing each of her angst-filled dilemmas at the tree she had been leaning against prior. She barred her teeth and tears began streaming down her face as she panted and exerted herself way past her norm. Her knuckles and fingertips began to crack open and bleed profusely as she struck violently against the bark and she seemed not to notice as her face remain contorted in its rage. Luckily, her body and mind became too weary before she could damage her hands anymore. She soon slumped down; face first, against the base of the tree as her mind uttered its last: "_WHY…"_

== 8 years ago ==

One thing was certain for the group coming from the place called Midgar and that was their parenting skills were somewhat questionable.

Fours years have passed since they rescued/adopted one Naruto that night. Tifa and Cloud taught Naruto the skills of reading and writing while Cid taught the young blonde math and science, all of this from Midgar standpoints, mind you. The kid was an attention seeker in the beginning and absorbed everything they could teach him. By the time he was three he soon was seeking out more things he could learn and that's when it became complicated within the group.

One morning when Cloud was doing some sword practices, he found Naruto sitting nearby watching him in a trance-like state. He immediately began asking Cloud to teach him how to use a "cool sword". But his interest didn't end with Cloud's sword; he began to be asking all sorts of questions to almost the entire group, once he had seen them practice. Tifa was reluctant to have Naruto be taught how to fight. However, Yuffie reminded her how different this world was to their own and that many children who didn't enter citizen life, went into the arts of Shinobi. Some of the other members of the group had reservations about training the boy as well, since they felt he might not be able to do everything and would lose interest. Things were started out simply and Naruto was told by Tifa that he had to complete one thing before he could be taught another. The first thing he was taught was tracking by Red XIII. The lion/wolf taught Naruto what to look for in the ground and how to find where they originated and ended. By the time of a week had passed, Red had told the group that Naruto had learned everything he could possibly teach him and was still asking questions. Tifa stepped in and brought Yuffie to teach Naruto on dexterity, better balance, and how to heighten his reflexes and muscles. He was told to practice these on a daily basis along with his reading and writing exercises. By the end, it seemed he was even more determined, at least as determined as a three and a half year old could be, to learn more and more. Tifa still had her reservations on weapons training. However, things changed as a group of bandits had attacked their camping area and Naruto was defenseless against a youth in the group. Naruto ended up with a broken hand and many scrapes and bruises. Tifa had finally accepted that Naruto needed to learn how to defend himself. Since that time, Cloud and Cid began training him in sparring while Tifa and Yuffie trained him in hand to hand fighting and weapons handling.

Despite the training everyone in the group found something in Naruto that brought them joy. Yuffie and Cid found the youth to be humorous and enjoyed when they found him pranking Reno and Rude. Tifa enjoyed the fact that he was very much a peacemaker and never enjoyed seeing something suffer when Red had captured a rabbit for the group to eat. She impressed upon this more as she made it a condition to Naruto that in exchange for the training that he would never use it for personal gain or vengeance and to only use it for a noble cause or self-preservation. Cloud also impressed upon the agreement that Naruto was to never teach anyone else their way of fighting unless it was family. Naruto agreed to every one of their demands and never gave up even when they were challenging him too hard. By the time he turned four, his reading and writing skills were on a level of someone years above his age group. His math and science skills, along with tracking, were impressive. The physical skills that were being drilled into him were causing him to become flexible, ambidextrous, and nimble to the point astonishment. Needless to say, Naruto was on the path to becoming a powerful individual. However, there were things that he wanted which he was scared to really ask for…

Naruto had just turned four and he couldn't be anymore happier now. When asked what he would wish for, with some of the members joking about it being a "really cool sword", Naruto surprised them when he became very quiet and appeared to be nervous, looking at Cloud and Tifa.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Tifa asked, concernedly. This was something she had never seen from the, rather, energetic youth.

Naruto gulped and twiddled with his thumbs before slowly looking back up at Cloud and Tifa, Cloud watching with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…C-Cloud, Tifa…..Could…could I call you….Can you be my…m-mom and dad?"

All jokes and talking had stopped after he had uttered his question. The entire area draped in a serious atmosphere with all eyes on the couple. Tifa was smiling broadly while Cloud had both of his eyebrows up.

"Of course, Naruto! You can call us that, if you want to." Tifa immediately wrapped Naruto into a tight hug.

"And you can call me your Uncle Reno!" Reno said while giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Nah, you're just Reno." Naruto said, shaking this head.

This got a pout from Reno and full blown laughter from Yuffie while Cid and Rude chuckled to themselves.

Everyone were enjoying themselves before, one by one, they all turned in; Naruto falling asleep with the most content smile on his face. However, there were two who were still awake.

"Tifa, I know how much you care for him, as we all do, but if he gets too attached then it'll be harder when we are forced to leave when Cid and Rude finish the device."

Tifa gave Cloud a dead-panned look which was accompanied by a sigh. "Cloud, this is getting old. We've discussed this; he's going to be coming with us. Marlene and Denzel will love him and he'll find many things to do in Midgar than he could here in this war-torn world. He'll be safer, too."

"But what about the message and the fact that the man who was carrying him was trying to do it in secret? What if he has a family that's looking for him right now? Would you really separate him from his real family?" Cloud argued as he sat down against the still-burning fire that the group had been surrounding during Naruto's birthday celebration.

Tifa sighed, "That are you afraid of Cloud? Becoming too attached? You're fine with Marlene and Denzel, what's wrong with loving Naruto?"

Cloud scowled, "That's not fair, Tifa. I do like the kid and I care enough that it scared me senseless when that bandit broke his hand." Cloud sighed and looked towards the tent where Naruto was situated. "I'm just worried about him, same as you are. It seemed like he had been thinking about asking us for awhile. Sometimes I think that he's too afraid to tell us what's really on his mind."

Tifa sat down next to Cloud, chuckling. "You're dilly-dallying with your thoughts, again. Cloud, he's just turned four and this was an important question for him. He's not pretending that he enjoys spending time with us. We are family to him and now he wants to know that it's ok to call us that, that's all."

Cloud sighed before giving Tifa a kiss on the cheek. "I guess you're right." He then got up and was heading for the tent he and Tifa shared before stopping and looking over his shoulder at Tifa. "Being called "dad"… That's going to have some time to get used to."

Tifa chuckled and nodded before getting up and joining him before the two went their way back to their tent. The two of them were unaware that Naruto had heard their entire conversation and was smiling more than he was before as he went back to his bed and settled in.

== 8 years later, at the present ==

It was evening, forest animals grazed or hunted, crickets were chirping, and the reeds were humming their lullabies. All human activities in the forest were absent save that of two individuals, one who was searching thoroughly the greenery on the forest floor, and the other who watched said person high above in the tree tops. With blond spiky hair, sharp blue eyes, and the distinguishable thick scar that ran from his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth; his eyes watched, impassively, from the corner at his partner while one of his hands was fumbling with a silver pendant around his neck that had three red stones on the surface. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply, before opening them and looking up towards the star-covered night sky.

'_Mom…Dad…I…'_ He thought to himself before he closed his eyes once more. He sighed deeply and then went back to watch his companion. His eyes soon wandered away and soon found a shape that, upon further looking, revealed itself to be a person sleeping. The boy narrowed his eyes, suspiciously before looking back to his partner to keep track of where they currently were before turning back and leaping from the branches until landing silently next to person slumbering. He slowly began creeping up to figure, one hand behind his back slowly reaching for a kunai only to stop as the face of the person came into focus. The hand fell to the side as his eyes took in the visage of the person before him. Rich dark blue hair that resembled midnight's sky that was cut short to the shoulders, the bangs only slightly covering the peaceful slumbering face of, what he thought, resembled an angel. Her face, a picture of tranquility, shifted only slightly as the wind lightly grazed the texture. He was so transfixed that he forgot his surroundings and soon his steps could be heard, causing the sleeping girl to arouse from her sleep. He was soon met with two rosy pearl-white eyes that blinked before finally setting upon him.

"Eep!" she squeaked as she jolted upright and leaned up against the tree as she looked around and then glanced upwards before looking cautiously back at him.

"A-Ano…I-I must have f-fallen asleep. W-Who are you?"

The boy's emotionless eyes kept on looking at her before they turned away and then closed.

"I'm….Naruto…Naruto Strife." He then turned back to her and squatted down. "And you are?"

The girl was silent for a few seconds before replying. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded as he took his pendant in his hand again while turning his head and observing the damaged tree she had been sleeping against.

"Did you do this?"

Hinata turned red and cast her eyes down before gulping and nodding slowly. Her eyes soon came back up as she saw Naruto touching the deep wounds in the bark with his fingers of his unoccupied hand and then turned to look back at her.

"You really did a number on this tree." He stated.

Hinata turned her head away, red in embarrassment. "I-I was a-angry."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then walked a few steps closer to her. "Why were you angry?"

Hinata poked her fingers together as she clenched her jaw, turning her head away as her mind went rampant. Her first thoughts were to try and explain things but her training was reminding her that this boy was an unfamiliar and should he be working for Gatou then she would be endangering the mission. She decided, in the end, that a half-truth would suffice.

"I-I was f-frustrated th-that I h-hesitated when s-some p-people were d-depending on m-me."

The blonde haired boy seemed to nod and then turned to leave, stopping before he was too far away.

"Some things are beyond our control and all we can do is hesitate, because we don't know what will happen next. As long as we are able to learn what we did wrong we are never wrong to begin with. After all, those who aren't cautious, their lives become forfeit."

Hinata's mouth dropped open as her mind fully processed what Naruto had said. As if some piece, long forgotten, had just been placed back into the place where it was needed. Hinata felt a sudden pour of relief washed over her tired and agitated mind. She blushed as she now realized it was a compliment as well. Turning to tell this person thank you, she was surprised that he was now no longer there.

* * *

Naruto had come back and joined with Haku on their journey back to Zabuza's hideout. Part of him wondered why he had spoken so much to the girl. Perhaps he was concerned for her? Ha! Wouldn't that make the "Demon of the Mist" happy; no, more like he would call him weak for it. Acting like a brat, a squirt, just like…

== 4 years earlier ==

Naruto and Tifa were up early in the morning, sparring and the results were instantaneous when Tifa landed a blow to Naruto's midsection, causing him to go spiraling back before ending up in a head on ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Ah! Mom!"

Tifa smirked, "Don't 'ah, mom' me. You left yourself wide open. Remember, it's better to take every opening you can find and leave none open for your opponent to find."

Naruto nodded and got up, shakily.

Tifa held up her hand, "No more. That's enough for today. Why don't you get cleaned up and see what Cid has for you today."

Naruto nodded as he went off to the stream to clean off the dirt before heading towards the mechanization area where Rude and Cid were working on their device.

The device in question was a work in progress that's been going on for eight years. Cid had explained to Naruto on how exactly the seven of them had ended up in this world in the first place. Midgar, the place where they were from, was celebrating a new device that was created by the Shinra Corporation that would open up new possibilities for travel to the many continents without the time-consuming attributes that many ships and vessels had. However, the device was still in its infancy and, due to Reno having an argument with a woman named Elena, the device was switched on during the scuffle and the coordinates changed. Cloud and everyone tried to rush in to stop the process but, well, here they were now. Since they arrived, Cid, with the additional grumbling help of Rude, were working tirelessly to get everyone back with what meager technology they could find in the Elemental Nations. The device they were creating stood at seventeen feet high, was circular and at the base was a control panel, which was where Naruto found Cid, cursing.

"No good som'bitch, rotten-"

"Hey Cid!"

Cid looked up from where he was lying down underneath the control panel as Naruto arrived, wearing his blue shirt and brown shorts.

"Wha'daya want, squirt?"

Naruto scowled as he crossed his arms. "Quit calling me that! I grew three inches since last year, you know."

Cid smirked as he sat up and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands. "You're still a squirt, kiddo."

Naruto's scowl deepened before he huffed and then looked over at the device.

"You done?"

Cid sighed, despairingly before lighting a cigarette. "Bah! Just about. This stupid piece of shit-of-contraption will soon be the end of me." Sighing once more, he got up off the ground, stretching and grunting noisily. He then turned to Naruto. "Have you been practicing with the halberd I made for you?"

Naruto grinned broadly as he pulled out a scroll that Yuffie, a year back, had got for him as a birthday present. The girl had snuck into a village called Iwagakure and stole several things from them, one being a storage scroll that Naruto, now, possessed. Yuffie taught him everything from what she had learned since the group arrived and she was tasked with learning what the shinobi in this world were like. Sealing was something the both of them enjoyed.

Unsealing the halberd Cid had made for him a couple of months ago, Naruto held it length-wise out in front of him before doing jabs and parries before standing it up against the ground. The halberd itself was a normal one as it had an obsidian-colored metal staff and a blade at the end, hooked and barbed. At first, Tifa was against the idea of practicing with sharp weapons, but Naruto's "unique" ability for healing himself seemed to stop her fussing, every once and awhile, at least.

Cid nodded in approval and spat out his cigarette before leaning down and retrieving his own weapon.

"Now, squirt, let's go over the basics again…"

== Back in the present ==

Naruto shook his head as that memory with Cid still echoed in his ears. He continued on with Haku until they got to Zabuza's room where the Nuke-Nin was propped up in his bed.

"Took your time, didn't you two." He grunted through his mask.

Naruto didn't reply but Haku chuckled a bit as he prepared the herbs and was getting the supplies ready to grind them and apply to Zabuza.

Zabuza watched Naruto as he went to the side of the room and lean against the door. Zabuza was wary of this one, only because he never could tell what was on the gaki's mind.

"What is it?"

Naruto's glowing eyes looked at him and frowned, the scar making it even more pronounced as the scowl deepened.

"Gatou is going to betray us."

Zabuza shrugged, "And? Not like the imp can do anything without muscle backing him. Not to mention he _knows_ what I'll do to him should his small mind even think of such a thing."

Naruto closed his eyes, "That Jounin's going to be a problem. His students, more so if they get any stronger."

Zabuza shook his head, "They're weak and pathetic, just like every other Konoha ninja. Kakashi is predictable and I'll be ready for him soon."

Naruto got off his position and left Zabuza and Haku and decided to head off to train, thinking to himself as he left.

'Yes, he who hesitates maybe lost, but those too sure of themselves will fall the furthest. You don't know what you're getting us into, Zabuza.'

To be continued….

A/N: As you can tell, I'm struggling with this. However, in the future chapters more is revealed about Naruto's past being raised by the group from Midgar and how he ended up where he is now. I'm in the midst of writing the new chapter so hopefully it'll be up before the end of the week.

Till then, this is Q-n-P.

Please Review.


	3. Revelations

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This is story will be the only thing I claim.

Chapter Three: Revelations

== 2 years ago ==

The campsite had gone into a steady routine throughout the years. Cid and Rude were cursing amongst themselves as they continued on the tiring effort in making the device work, Yuffie would be around for a short while then gone for some weeks on her "missions" which would have her returning with a content smile and a sack filled with used storage scrolls, Red either hunting or making trips to see new things, Cloud and Tifa training Naruto, and Reno, well, doing whatever what Reno wanted. The days blended in together, however those were soon to change.

It was early in the morning and Naruto, age ten, was in a sparring match against his father, Cloud Strife, and the two were vicious. The echoing sound of metal against metal could be heard miles around along with rapid footsteps and heavy breathing on Naruto's part. This had been going on now for four hours and it ended as Naruto's body was flung clear into the air like a rag doll. Naruto flipped in mid-air landing in a crouch and was about to proceed to get up and proceed when Cloud raised his hand motioning his adopted son to stop.

"We're done." He said, smirking.

Naruto, breathing heavily, gave an exasperated look as he rested his body against the hold of the handle of his sword Cloud and himself had made for his ninth birthday.

"Come on, Dad! (pant) (pant), I can still go some more!"

Cloud sighed and rested his weapon on his shoulders, "Yeah, but unlike you I'm not made of stamina. Besides," He turned around and began to trek back to the campsite, "We've covered everything I could teach you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

Cloud turned back around, nodding. "All you lack is experience, but all that can come with time."

Naruto looked down at the ground, his mind swirling at this revelation.

"Hey."

Naruto looked back up to see Cloud with a serious expression.

"Tifa and I want you to have a somewhat normal life. Don't be in a hurry to do everything. You've already completed everything Cid, Red, and everyone else had to offer you. Take a break this time."

Naruto smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, I'll try, Dad."

Cloud nodded and began his way back once more, leaving Naruto to dust himself off and follow after him.

Later that night, everyone had a mini celebration in honor of Naruto completing his last task which was Cloud's sword fighting. Everyone was merry and the party lasted until the late hour until everyone decided to turn in. In the morning, everyone gathered to eat the cooked fish Rude was serving when things got…complicated.

Naruto, for the first time since they knew him was ill with a fever and was bedridden. Usually he was immune to any kind of illness, but, alas, he was still human. Everyone gave him space while he tossed and turned in his delirium while Tifa came in occasionally to moisten his brow with a cold wash cloth, but no one else disturbed him, until now.

Reno slowly opened the flap cover with Rude in tow as the two looked down at Naruto.

"Boy, he's really fighting it, isn't he?" Reno said, shaking his head at Naruto's dilemma.

Rude nodded before turning to Reno, "So, what did you drag me away from the device for?"

Reno opened up his coat and took out a small metallic case and opened it revealing several glowing vials and a syringe.

"Need you to be watchman for me while I cure him."

Rude's brow furrowed as he realized what was going on. "The boss said it was untested and you're going to use it on Naruto? You do realize how Cloud and the others will react should they find out."

Reno sighed, "Yeah, I do, but the kid's a rare exception to the norm. He heals through everything so, even if this doesn't work nothing will happen, right?"

"You don't know that." Rude said, "He's not from our world, we don't know how he's gonna react."

Reno nodded, "I know but Boss said to test it out the first chance we got."

Rude looked unsure and in the end sighed, "Fine, but it's your funeral."

Reno shrugged and then took out a vial and the syringe before kneeling next to Naruto and then looked at Rude. Rude stood before the entrance shaking his head. Reno sighed and then turned to Naruto.

"Sorry if I'm screwing up, kid. But, it's my job, ya know. I have faith in you." He the inserted the vial into the back of the syringe before lifting up the blanket covering Naruto and inserting the syringe into Naruto's arm. When he was done, Reno stood up and walked back to stand with Rude who turned to look to see what was happening.

At first, nothing happened and then Naruto's breathing eased and color was coming back to his face.

Reno sighed in relief, "See, alls-" Reno was interrupted as Naruto's body began convulsing and going into erratic spasms. Naruto then screamed painfully.

"What the hell's going on!"

Reno gulped as he turned to see Tifa standing in front of Rude with a scowl and then her eyes went to Reno and what lay in his hand, Naruto's tormented cries still raging. Tifa grabbed both Rude and Reno by their collars and threw the two out of the tent.

Rushing to Naruto's side, she tried her best to calm him but he was unresponsive to her words or touch. Picking him up, she hurried out of the tent and was soon surrounded by Cid, Yuffie, and Red all asking what the hell was happening to her son. Cloud was throttling Reno while Rude was unconscious near by while holding the syringe in the other hand.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THAT YOU GAVE HIM!" Cloud yelled at the red haired man before dropping him.

"It's a new thing the boss wanted to test out before he puts it on the market." Reno coughed and dusted himself off before looking at Cloud, "It's particles containing cloned Jenova Cells with-" Cloud was now choking Reno as his eyes burned with Mako energy.

"You…you gave him JENOVA'S CELLS?"

"Cloud, stop!" Yuffie called out.

Cloud looked at everybody until his eyes settled on Tifa who was still cradling Naruto who had suddenly gone still. Cloud's eyes took on a panicked expression. He dropped Reno and went to Tifa and Naruto's side while Reno coughed heavily.

"W-What I was trying to say, yeah, it's Jenova's cells BUT they're diluted by energy taken from the Life Stream. It doesn't have the same dangers but still has the same properties as what you have, Cloud."

"What about the effects of Geostigma, will he experience those as well?" Red asked.

Reno shook his head, "He shouldn't, at least that what boss said, and NO, be fore you even ask; the Sephiroth factor is out."

Everyone was interrupted from their shouting at each other when Tifa cried out in alarm as a red mist seemed to be seeping from Naruto's midsection. Cloud, along with everyone else, took a battle stance as the red mist continued to pour out of Naruto until it took the form of a giant nine-tailed fox. The fox was looking at them growling before it fell onto its haunches and gave a pained yowl, which caused everyone to cover their ears due to the volume. It shook and then went still just before disintegrating and the pieces of itself turning into nothing.

"What the hell was THAT?" Cid remarked, taking his hands off his ears.

Tifa was back to Naruto and gave a sigh of relief. "He's breathing normally."

A collective sigh came from the group before Red went up to Naruto, sniffing him.

"What ever that was, it must have been sealed inside of him."

Yuffie scowled, "Who would do something like that to a baby?"

Cloud sighed, "I think I know now why that man was getting him out of his village, if not partially why."

"Naruto." Tifa sighed as she brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

== In the Present ==

"Naruto, Naruto, we're leaving."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he jerked forward, only to stop when he visually recognized the speaker.

"Oh, Haku."

Haku looked at him funny before sighing and going to the storage scrolls piled up next to Naruto before pulling one and unsealing his mask.

"I swear, you're so spacey, sometimes." Attaching the mask to his face he stopped. "Gatou's up to something. I don't like it. He's sending out two of his samurai to do something, most likely to go after the Bridge Builder's family as either a bargaining chip or a trade."

Naruto scowled before he schooled his features back to their impassiveness. "Why are you telling me this?"

Behind his mask, Haku smirked, "I don't know why, either. I guess it's because you and I are alike in not involving ourselves in unnecessary violence or slaughter. Well, whatever you decide to do, Zabuza-sama and I will meet you on the bridge." Haku then proceeded out and then disappeared in the dimly lit corridor.

Naruto, watching him, leave had a sudden sense of foreboding, fear, not long forgotten creep back inside himself….

== 2 years and three months ago ==

Naruto was hard at work. It took him little over a year to come up with the idea of combining two weapons to make something truly unique. Now, he was in the process to make the idea a reality. Cid had called him a dreamer, that combining the concepts of Cloud's sword and his halberd was a pretty arduous task. Naruto had scoffed at him and continued on with making the designs. Now what was being done was putting the design together.

"Hey kid!"

Naruto turned as Yuffie made her way inside his tent, stopping at his bed and whistling in marvel at the paper with the design of Naruto's weapon.

"Wow, you're serious about this, huh?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah."

Yuffie nodded, "Well, good luck. Say, can I ask you to get some firewood, we're fresh out."

Naruto's face deadpanned, "Isn't that your job today?"

Yuffie held up her hands in innocence. "That's what I told Tifa, but she _insisted_ that its yours."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but you owe me… as usual." He added the last part under his breath.

Yuffie giggled as she tousled his hair, "Thank you! Big sis Yuffie appreciates it!" She then turned and skipped her way out.

Naruto sighed and got up and made his way out.

Meanwhile, everyone else were doing their daily things. Red sleeping, making slight snoring sounds, Reno was asking Yuffie for one of her scrolls, only to be laughed in the face for his efforts, Cloud and Tifa talking about plans on what to do with the bar in Midgar, and Rude and Cid cursing while fumbling with the device. However, today took a turn.

"Ah ha! Its finished!" Cid announced, spitting out his dragged-out cigarette and crossing his arms in triumph.

"About damn time, too." Rude replied, taking out his shades and reapplying them to his face.

Cid nodded and then went to the control panel of the device, pressing a few buttons which brought up an image of Midgar.

"Coordinates are working nicely too. Now lets see…" He then pressed another button, only this time the engine on the machine puttered out and the imagery disappeared.

"Damn." Rude replied.

Cid scowled and tried a few other buttons before stopping and he started to growl.

"No good…rotten…God-forsaken…Piece of shit…hoaring…SON OF A BITCH!" Emphasizing every curse word he knew by kicking the control panel with much more force each and every turn.

Everyone's eyes turned to the enraged Cid just as he performed his last kick which, then, turned the device back on and the rings to begin spinning. Stopping, Cid looked on amazed before a grin settled, "Ah, all you needed was a little lovin', huh?"

However, an energy began collecting within the rings which then turned into a bright shining light.

"Uh oh."

"Dammit, Cid turn it off, quick!" Rude called, "We're missing someone!"

"Shit!" Cid made for the control panel but soon the light enveloped both him and Rude before it began stretching out absorbing, Red, Reno, and Yuffie.

Cloud and Tifa looked at the light in fear at the implications and turned just as Naruto was making his way back to the campsite, his arms full of wood.

They both yelled at once, "Naruto!"

Naruto, at first stopping at what he was seeing, dropped the wood in his hands as he made a mad dash to the outstretched arms of his parents. Time seemed to slow as Naruto's hand seemed just a small space towards the urgent ones of Cloud and Tifa's. Just as he felt the single digit of Tifa's middle finger, it was gone and the light receded back into the device which then promptly shut down and a cloud of smoke billowed out of the machine.

== The Present ==

A single tear slid down Naruto's face before he snapped himself out from his memory and furiously wiped away the moist residue.

'Never again. I won't let those precious to me disappear.' He thought as his other hand clutched the locket containing his family. Nodding to himself, he set the strap of his weapon on his back before picking his blade into it and then made his way out of the hideout.

It was mid morning at the home of Tazuna. The man of the house, along with his quartet of ninja escorts/body guards long gone, which made the opportunity perfect for two samurai.

Gatou had approached the two of them, a mad smirk on his face, and told them of the change in plans in regards to how the death of the bridge builder would go. The mad rich man wanted them to bring the daughter and grandson over to make the man beg for forgiveness and then to kill them, along with him, to bring about no more hope for the village. The two men were for it, as long as they were paid, and had no qualms of doing this act. Now, lying in position, they were about to step forward when one of them gave out a painful gasp.

His partner, about to question what was wrong, watched as the large odd blade attached on a long obsidian handle was pulled out from the back of his comrade. The owner, a boy, who could be no more than twelve or thirteen, his eyes glowing in a sinister aqua-marine color; looked upon him and held ot his hand palm forward and uttered one word.

"Firaga."

The windows of the home of Tazuna the bridge builder, were soon mirroring a malevolent blaze of red light.

The corpses of the would-be samurai assassins, along with a good majority of some of the forestry, lay smoldering on the earth's floor. Their killer only looked at them once, in pity, before bowing and then retreating into the woods, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Kakashi didn't consider himself lucky, at least not when it came to this particular mission. What should have been just a ho-hum routine guarding mission, has now tuned into a fight none of his Genin students were ready for. Now, to make matters worst, they were facing the beaten forms of Tazuna's workers and the man responsible for such an onslaught. Zabuza stood at the other end of the bridge, bodies lying around him like the devil on his throne. His cocky smirk behind that bandaged wrapped mask would have sent shivers down the most inexperienced. Beside him were his two partners, the brunette and the blonde both wearing their fake hunter-nin masks. Looking at his students, Kakashi could see Sasuke shaking, yet, grinning all the while. Sakura looked scared yet held her kunai in front, while Hinata was trembling and her eyes spoke volumes of the terror she was going through, yet there seemed also an inner argument going through her, based on her body language. Whatever it was, Kakashi hoped she would be able to get back on task as things were now going to get ugly.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned back to Zabuza as he pointed behind him to the man who was fretting over one of his downed workers, that was their client. He then looked to his students.

"This is it. Prepare yourselves."

He received three collective nods before he nodded himself and then disappeared in a sushin in front of Zabuza while Zabuza's partners disappeared in a swirl of mist likewise. Kakashi made to engage in battle but Zabuza held up a hand.

"Before we engage in battle, lets see how the kids play. You might find it interesting what they can do. Mind you, if you move to help them I'll kill the bridge builder here and now."

Kakashi grunted and turned to look as Hinata and Sasuke stood forward while Sakura hung back to protect Tazuna. Zabuza's team stood away.

"Interesting pair, I might say."

Zabuza chuckled, "If only they weren't so damn stubborn. However, watch Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the mention f the name and his eyes went immediately to the blonde haired boy. For years the Sandaime had sent out ninjas to try and find the baby that had mysteriously disappeared fromn the orphanage that he never arrived to in the first place. Realizing someone may have gotten to him, and the fact the populace of Konoha seemed ignorant to the fact of his departure; the Sandaime had issued an order of secret to Kakashi and a few others that they should be on the look out when on missions. Kakashi, himself, had only seen his sensei's son when he was a baby during the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack but was unable to do anything due to grief at the loss of his sensei. Now, it appeared he was right in front of him and, worst yet, he was under Zabuza's "tender" wing.

"So, he's your student." Kakashi said, with a masked tone of disgust directed at Zabuza.

Zabuza scoffed, "Not really. The brat learned from the family that adopted him some twelve years ago. I happened to find him protecting that campsite he called a home a year and a half ago. Apparently, the stupid gaki was sure that his family would come back for him after leaving a year or more earlier."

Kakashi nodded, sad at the irony that was this kid's life. He turned back to the fight, wondering, once more, how this awful mission was going to end.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his infamous clan, brother to the murderer of said clan, and infamous prodigy of his year watched with anticipation at his new opponents. Both looked equally powerful and the one with the weapon would prove to be deadly like Zabuza himself. Looking from the corner of his eye, he scowled in disgust at his other "teammate" try to crawl out from her worried over the situation and take a steady battle stance.

"Stay out of this, Hyuuga. I can take them both. You protect our client like Haruno."

The meek girl shook her head. "N-No, I w-will be fine."

Sasuke scoffed at her poor attempt at bravery, "Fine, just don't get in my way."

He didn't even wait for her to acknowledge and rushed head forward to fight.

* * *

Haku sighed as Sasuke began his mad dash to the two of them. "Fools rush in, I believe the saying goes. I can take care of this one." He then made a hand sign and disappeared leaving Naruto who was still remaining rooted as he watched Hinata through his mask.

He remembered the discussion he had with her and was curious as to the lengths the girl might go to try to overcome whatever personal issues she had going on with herself. He didn't have long to wait as it seemed she took the other boy's gallivanting as a queue to start herself and she made a dash to his position.

Nodding to himself, Naruto took out his weapon, which caused the girl to stop a distance from him, and stabbed it into the ground next to him. He then reached to his side and took out a pair of black mesh gloves and put them on. It amused him to see the curiosity on her face which, not that he would say it out loud; he thought it made her look cute. All thoughts were cleared away as he disappeared from her sight and reappeared in front of her extending his arm and planting his fist into her stomach. The girl flew a good few feet before using her legs to hault her trajectory. She then coughed before getting back up and positioning herself once more.

Naruto nodded and disappeared from sight before the exchange of kicking and blocking started to commence.

* * *

"Damn brat. He just _has_ to be stubborn, doesn't he. Should have used his blade and killed the girl and made for Tazuna." Zabuza grumbled to himself.

Unbeknownst to him, Kakashi was taking a sigh of relief as the fight his student was having with his sensei's lost son was proof that the boy hadn't been turned into a monster by the "Demon of the Bloody Mist". Whatever he was, he seemed to sport a sense of fairness and was challenging Hinata's taijutsu prowess as opposed to a one-sided fight of kenjustsu. Relief aside, Kakashi turned serious and faced Zabuza.

"I believe I've seen enough. I know my students will come out of this alive. You Zabuza," He then pulled up his Hitae-ate revealing his Sharingan which was spinning like crazy, "All I can see is death."

* * *

Hinata was scared and yet she had never been so motivated in all her life like she was right now. Whether or not it was the adrenaline pumping through her or the fight for self-perseverance, she wasn't sure. However, she knew that should she lose this fight, a sweet woman and her grandson will be burying their loved one and she could not let that happen. Resolved, Hinata pressed more of herself on in the fight and was able to make a blow which had caused the boy's mask to come flying off. When Hinata saw his face her world crumbled again as she saw the face that had spoken the words of encouragement that she had so desperately needed in those woods.

"Why do you hesitate, again? Aren't you trying to change that about yourself?"

Hinata blinked before she realized that the fight had stopped and the boy, Naruto, was looking at her. However, despite their roles, another burning question ebbed up to the surface.

"Why….W-Why are you d-doing this?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "I wasn't going to kill him."

Hinata blinked and then blinked again, confused.

Naruto pulled out a scroll. "Inside here is the head of a murderer and thief who bears a striking resemblance to Tazuna-san over there. My plan was to make him disappear awhile and make Gatou forget all about him. I would have lied to Zabuza and Haku that I had made the kill."

Hinata wasn't sure what to believe now, more so the urge to fight had subsided and the adrenaline had worn off making her painfully aware of how hard the boy had attacked her. Her attention was soon diverted though.

"Zabuza-sama!"

Naruto too turned his head and his voice soon became frantic as well.

"Haku! Wait Don't-"

However, it was too late as Haku had himself reappear in front of Zabuza, who was pinned down by Kakashi's nin-dogs, taking the Raikiri Kakashi had sparkling in his hands directly in the chest and through the heart.

Naruto, once again, was feeling his world crashing down…

To be continued….

A/N: Writing this has not been easy nor has trying to come up with certain plot points and scenarios. The next chap ends the Battle of the Bridge part (Which shows him using his weapon) and extends with Naruto returning to Konoha. I may have screwed up in this chapter and I'm willing to hear your thoughts on the matter. So please review and tell me what you like, dislike, or what can be made better.

So, please review.

Q-n-P


	4. Homecoming

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This is story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Big props to all my reviewers: You guys rock! Thanks also to those who have favorited and alerted this story. It's awesome that you like this. Thank you.

Now, on with the story…..

Chapter Four: Homecoming

The bridge of Wave, Tazuna's legacy and the symbol of hope for Wave's inhabitants from their tyranny, was the setting for death; in particular, the death of one Haku, partner to one Zabuza Momichii, the "Demon of the Bloody Mist". His executioner? One Kakashi Hatake, Jounin sensei to team seven of Konoha. The one, one Naruto Strife, was right now staring at.

Time seemed to stop as Naruto walked slowly to the still form of Haku. Upon arrival, he slumped down to his knees, his face masked by his hair, casting a shadow. No words were spoken other than a hand on the cold form and then Naruto stood.

"Naruto…" Kakashi tried to speak only to fell something heavy hit him across the face, his body rolling and skidding until he found away to get back to his feet. Getting back up, he felt his entire lower part of his face dampened by the blood leaking from his broken nose. Snapping it back into place while getting his breathing back in order to speak, Kakashi was about to try a reapproach with the blonde-haired boy when he realized that he was now back in front rearing another strike.

Luck seemed to grant him a reprieve as Hinata jumped in between the two of them, her arms held wide.

"Stop!" She shouted, "N-No more! Please…."

Naruto's enraged expression, along with his mako-infused eyes, contorted before all of it dropped and he turned his back away. However, his head, then turned slightly before he disappeared from view and reappeared next to Hinata snagging an arrow that was mere inches from her head. His eyes then narrowed as a laughter could be heard echoing around all present and its point of origin now revealed to be at the other end of the bridge where Gatou, in all his puny glory, stood with nearly five-hundred samurai, mercenaries, and every other kind of scum and villainy; surrounding him smirking.

"Ha! 'Demon of the Mist', my ass! What 'Demon' can't handle a bunch of snot-nosed kids!" Gatou shouted, earning snickers from the men around him.

"Gatou!" Zabuza growled, still being held by Kakashi's nin-dogs; "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? All your boasting and you can't handle anything; doesn't matter anyway as I wasn't going to pay you in the first place. All you ninja are way too damn expensive and its rare when you get the results you pay for with you missing nin. Well, these guys," He said, smirking and indicating to the blood-thirsty mob around him; "Will get you what you pay for."

Zabuza growled some more, "You little son-of-a-bitch, you were planning this all along, huh?"

Gatou smirked, "Men, give me his head, along with his two little helpers and I'll pay the retriever double what I promised. Bring me the girls there, especially that white-eyed wonder…"

Naruto's face went back to its enraged look, his eyes practically exhaling mako vapor.

"And I'll make you a very rich man." Gatou finished with a lecherous grin.

Zabuza turned to Naruto, "Don't even think it brat, he's mine."

Naruto looked at Zabuza from the corner of his eye before turning and heading back to where his blade was. "You have ten seconds."

Zabuza grinned behind his bandages before turning to Kakashi.

"Got a kunai, copy-nin?"

Kakashi nodded and tossed Zabuza a kunai, which the 'Demon' caught between his teeth. He then looked ahead before he spoke.

"Prepare yourself, Konoha ninjas, you're in for quite a show." He then made a mad dash into the horde, his eyes alive like a wolf on the hunt. Using the kunai he hacked and stabbed his way, making a bee-line for Gatou in the middle.

Kakashi watched in morbid curiosity but then looked back to where Naruto had gone only to find him no longer there. However, the sunlight was blocked and he got his first clue where the blonde was. Looking up, he saw the boy with his giant-bladed halberd come down from the sky and land on an unsuspecting bandit-for-hire, piercing through him and disemboweling the unlucky man. Shocked, the men spread out back, leaving Naruto directly in the center. Naruto got off the dead man's back and pulled his blade out with a sickening squelching sound. He gave a few expert swings getting the blood and intestinal parts off of the blade before standing still, his eyes roaming around, waiting.

"He's just a kid, he just got lucky, lets kill him!" One voice rang out, which inspired several yells as everyone in the formed circle began coming forward, rushing towards the blond-haired swordsmen.

Naruto simply lifted his blade above his head and worked his arm and hand to have the halberd spinning above himself and, in turn, began collecting energy until it was glowing an aqua-blue color. The first man, a samurai, came up from behind the preteen, ready to skewer him in the back. Naruto's eyes went to the side as he turned and brought the blade down and cut the man from shoulder to hip. His opponent falling down instantly, Naruto then looked as all the thugs were getting closer. Gripping the end of his odsidian staff, Naruto began spinning od his heels, his back arched backwards and the halberd being used like a hammer. Needless to say, bodies were flying as the speed of Naruto's spinning was like a school of fish getting caught in the propeller of a boat. Bodies, body parts, and heads were being tossed around like confetti and it only stopped when Naruto finished his spin and rushed into another group of unsuspecting men. Stabbing his weapon into the man's foot, piercing him to the bridge, Naruto silenced the man's cries of agony by punching him severally across the temple, resulting in breaking of the neck in three places. Grabbing a hold of the handle on the halberd, Naruto twisted it which then caused a series of unlocking sounds and the blade split itself on its sides revealing two additional blades. Grabbing these weapons, Naruto turned into a blur of yellow light as he sliced his way through countless men, doing exactly like Zabuza was and making his way to the, now, trembling form of Gatou.

* * *

Kakashi, in all his years of service, and surviving a war against multiple nations, had never seen such a sight as he was right now. The boy, Naruto, his sensei's son, gone missing until now, could be surmised in one word in his mind; deadly. His movements had caused Kakashi to abandon trying to watch him with the Sharingan as it caused the eye to go into extreme pain. Watching him with only one eye, he could see the boy had been trained and trained well. It was disciplined as it was to make whomever would be unlucky enough to face him to go down and to never come back up ever again. The way he moved was eerily similar to his father's flying thunder god technique, not that Naruto knew. Watching, Kakashi idly wondered who in this world could have taught and trained the boy to become something like this. More so, how much of this was Naruto's own power and what part of it was the Kyuubi's?

* * *

The battle was long and bloody, those who did live were running for their lives either back into the woods or off the bridge into the water, swimming for their lives. Gatou was the only one standing as Zabuza, who looked like a human pin cushion, had his kunai buried in the man's stomach while Naruto's blades were pierced through the man's jugular vein. Needless to say, he was dead in a mere few seconds.

"Damn…Brat…Always got…to show off…Don't you?" Zabuza grunted as his body was now catching up to the wounds it had accumulated.

"Hmph, speak for yourself, old man." Naruto smirked which got him a smirk in return from Zabuza. The "Demon of the Bloody Mist then shuddered and fell to the ground lying on his back.

"Brat, bring Haku over here, will ya?"

Naruto's face lost all humor and he nodded. Moving back, he retrieved the body of his friend and lay it next to Zabuza as Kakashi and Hinata, who looked dazed by the entire slaughter fest; approach and stood away giving Naruto and his "comrades" some space.

Naruto sighed, "You know… I can cure you."

Zabuza shook his head, "It wont be the same without my best tool beside me. Besides," he gave off a shark-like grin, "This was the most fun I've ever had in my life. I doubt anything could ever top it."

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head in bemusement.

Zabuza turned his head and looked at Haku. "I doubt very highly that I'll be going to the same place as you, kid. However, hell will be fun since I'll be able to fight for all eternity there." He coughed violently, gobs of blood splattering his face and neck. He turned to Naruto. "And you, brat…are you still so damn stubborn you're going to…be waiting for that family of yours?"

Naruto sighed, "You know the answer to that. Why bother asking?"

Zabuza coughed some more, with the same results, before sighing. "Don't let your talents rust. You're on hell of a beast." He turned quiet before coughing again.

"T-Take…my…blade…use it…as …you will…"

Naruto nodded and then, the two he had found himself training with, traveling with for a short while, had now passed on.

* * *

The bridge had been cleaned up and the whole village was celebrating in their rebirth from the tyranny that had previously had them held. Team seven still stood in watch over Tazuna as he issued orders over the last of the bridge's completion. Recuperation was only a short while for the Genin trio, each one of them stronger than before, for different reasons, from the experience. One girl in particular and her mind couldn't help think of a particular boy that helped her in this journey. Now, she was wondering where he was.

Said boy was now standing at the foot of the burial plot he had made for Zabuza Momichii and his partner Haku, deep in the forest where Haku had scourged for herbs to heal Zabuza, only days before. Etched on a rock standing on the rock was engraved: "To my dearly departed friends". No names were given for hunter-nins still reclaimed bodies, even if they were buried.

Naruto sighed as he held his locket and made a silent prayer before turning around, only to be met by Konoha's Jounin Kakashi Hatake. He was reading some kind of orange-covered novel and gave a lazy wave.

"Yo."

Naruto looked at him oddly before sighing and began to walk away.

"You need to be somewhere?"

Naruto turned around. "Yes, I do."

Sighing, Kakashi snapped his book shut and went to the foot of the graves. "Zabuza told me that before he found you that you were waiting for your family to return."

Naruto remained silent, giving no indication of being effected by the man's words.

Kakashi continued, "I understand the importance of family. Its good you haven't lost hope, most people in this day and age do." He then turned around. "Naruto, what if I were to tell you, there was a man who considered you family, who was looking for you for _twelve_ whole years?" It was a half-truth at best, Kakashi knew. The Sandaime viewed the _entire_ _village_ as his family.

Naruto's eyebrow rose an inch. But then it settled back down and he gave a chuckle. "Dad said that I probably had family looking for me, though Mom felt otherwise as to the circumstances of how they found me."

Kakashi nodded, inside he was brimming with hope. "What if, you could come with me and meet this man and, in return, he could help you find your family, the ones that left?" Now, was the biggest question, would Naruto except this?

The boy closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers into them out of weariness. His mind went through everything this Konoha Ninja had said and he weighed his choices as Cid had told him he should do in any difficult situation. In the end though, he found his answer.

"On one condition."

Kakashi nodded, ears open, and curious as to the response. "And it is?"

"That I have to make a trip and then I'll come back here to go with you."

Kakashi nodded, it was simple enough. However…

"In that case, why don't I send one of my students to accompany you, that way it won't be boring;" Kakashi 'eye-smiled' as he retrieved his book, "And since you've become "chummy" with her, Hinata will be the one."

Naruto felt as if he was missing something from what the one-eyed Ninja had said, he just wasn't sure as to what it was.

"Have her meet with me here in the afternoon tomorrow and we'll go." He then disappeared in a swirl of mist.

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure, still, what her part was in this. Yesterday, being approached by her sensei; she was surprised when he came out and told her how proud he was of coming out of her depression and was able to stand her ground against a superior opponent. He then gave her this mission, which he deemed to be C ranked. Her mission: to travel with Naruto, learn as much as she could about him and his life growing up. She was also tasked to provide a detailed account of this "campsite" where he had grown up and any peculiarities about it.

Hinata, still surprised at herself for her actions on the bridge, was a little, if not entirely, hesitant to do this. Thus, here she was, walking in silence next to the blonde-haired halberd wielder.

"So, tell me about Konoha."

She was snapped out of her turmoil by the question posed by her escort.

"W-What do y-you want to know?" She asked, curing herself for her inability to stutter, despite how nervous and awkward she was feeling.

Naruto shrugged, "Well, supposedly I came from there, so I'm curious about it. My big sis, Yuffie, didn't have much to say, other than that it has a "way too easy" security."

Hinata's eyes widened at that tidbit of information. She had always been brought up to learn that Konoha had one of the tightest securities in all of the Elemental Nations. Surely, he must be joking.

"D-Did she r-really say that?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, but she says that about all of the shinobi villages. There's nothing she can't sneak her way into. She told me that, this one time…"

And so on he went, talking about Yuffie and the rest of his family and the stories they shared with him. In return, Hinata tried her best to talk about all the good qualities Konoha had and all the places she really liked. However, when it came to its people and the youths in their age group, Hinata was unable to provide much as her life distracted her from knowing others and she rarely was allowed to "mingle" with average citizens, due to her prestige family.

In short, she was beginning to like Naruto, a lot. He had this energy about him that was intoxicating and at the same time he never scolded her for her mess ups on things or the stutter she used when speaking.

All in all, this was probably the most memorable and relaxing time Hinata has ever had in her life; save for the moments with her late mother and, then, untainted sister.

For Naruto, he enjoyed this girl who, though unsure for herself and self-conscious; was fun to be around. She had such an innocent view and was tender at heart. He learned that he shared the same views as his mother when it came to abhorring violence and perverts, while at the same time worked herself ragged in hopes of changing a bad situation in her family life.

The two continued on their conversations as they went into the abandoned campsite. From here their talking ceased as Naruto went around and started collecting things he had buried in the unmarked grounds around the campsite. These turned out to be storage scrolls which he began to put into a pile underneath another which was rolled out. When he was finished, he sealed them all inside and then tucked the scroll into a row of others that were fastened in a make-shift belt he had around his waist. Cleaning the area a bit, he then finished by taking out a knife from his ankle and went to a tree that had the name Naruto marked at the top with horizontal lines running down to almost the ground. Above the lines were ages and above the top one is where Naruto scratched in the bark. When he was finished he joined Hinata and motioned for the two of them to leave.

As they were going, Hinata looked back and she could barely read what he had wrote: "I'll be in Konoha – Naruto"

* * *

The journey made back to the Village hidden in the Leaves, was a quiet one. Part of that reason was Kakashi explaining to Sasuke and Sakura that they were taking Naruto with them as he was going to be seen by the Hokage.

Sasuke was upset by the idea that their enemy was going to be going along with them, at first. Soon he began trying to goad the blonde into fighting him but this was put to a stop by Kakashi.

Sakura was terrified by him as his display of power at the bridge and left her fearful that he was going to murder them all in their sleeps. Hinata had tried to talk to her, convince her that Naruto wasn't that type of person, which only led Sakura to telling her to stop and to leave her alone.

Thus this is where they are and why the wind blowing the leaves sound so deafening. However, everyone's spirits were risen when the village's gates came into view.

Naruto, especially, since he couldn't stand long, uncomfortable, silences.

After passing the guards at the gate, the trip inside was an interesting one. The five of them took a leisurely walk to the tall tower with everyone in Konoha watching their backs, unsettlingly. From what Naruto could tell, most of their eyes were directed at him and became to the point to where Naruto wondered if he actually was naked instead of being clothed. The trip was weird and yet Naruto was fascinated by the imagery. Men, women, and children jumping on the rooftops to everywhere, buildings of all shapes and sizes numbered in the hundreds in each and every direction.

Was he really from this place?

Their trip ended when they arrived to the very top of the tower and Kakashi told his students that they could go home now if they wished as it was just a field report, plus whatever Naruto and the Hokage were going to speak on.

Sasuke and Sakura were immediate in their decision to just leave, yet Hinata stayed, why, she didn't know. She waited with the two until the secretary for the Hokage announced that they were free to visit with him. Walking inside, they were met with the kindly, yet tired, visage of the elder ruler of the village.

"Welcome back Team seven, although it seems you're missing two of your members."

Kakashi nodded, "They've decided to retire to their homes."

The Hokage nodded and his eyes beheld them until they set themselves upon Naruto.

"Who might I ask is this?"

Kakashi stepped backwards, allowing Naruto to come forward.

Naruto took in the man whom Kakashi had talked to him about when Hinata and him returned from the campsite. He was old, but he had held wisdom in those eyes of his, that and experience. For the first time, Naruto felt really small once more. Taking a deep breath, Naruto bowed.

"My name is Naruto Strife, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime Hokage, leader of the village hidden in the leaves, and sensei to the Sannin, felt the world come rolling off his shoulders as his eyes widened and his pipe fell from his mouth.

"….Naruto?"

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry for this to be short but my brain's fried. I hope you guys liked the battle and what's going on story-wise. Before anyone asks, no, I didn't use "Phoenix Down" because I felt it would be detrimental for Naruto if Haku and Zabuza lived. It also would have screwed with the concept I had for the story. Anyway, please REVIEW and let me know how the story's going, what you would like to see, and so on.

Q-n-P


	5. Stranger than fiction

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Again, a Big thanks goes out to everyone who's who've enjoyed this story thus far.

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Five: Stranger than fiction

Naruto was feeling rather self-conscious. How could he not be with, for what felt like minutes fly by, the leader of a village starring at you.

However, Kakashi seemed to be on task as he cleared his throat, which snapped the Hokage out of his thoughts. When this happened, the man immediately went around his desk and stood in front of Naruto, placing his hands on the shoulders and his eyes darting around, taking in everything before he sighed.

"Its really you…you're alright." He then closed his eyes and exhaled and then opened them. "Where have you been all these years, Naruto?"

Naruto, more nervous now then before, closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before opening them and looking into the visage of the leader of Konoha.

"I was with my family."

Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyes went wide before they settled. "I see." He then smiled. "Would you mind telling me about them? I'm curious to know what you've been up to these twelve years."

Looking into the aged man's eyes, Naruto understood fully that his coming back here had brought back a bit of life into the Shinobi leader. He could tell that this man was genuine with his words. Thus, Naruto told him everything that he could remember upon living with the seven members from a place called Midgar.

The Hokage never interrupted him, just nodding along up to the point where Naruto was explaining his accomplishments at the age of ten when he mastered his father, mother, Yuffie, and Cid's choice of fighting and weaponry.

"You were able to do all that by the age of ten?" The Hokage asked, his eyes widened and his mouth open in astonishment. Even Kakashi, now, was paying closer attention, his book left abandoned on his lap.

Naruto nodded, "I was determined to be able to do everything they could. I wanted to be just like them, after all."

The Hokage nodded, "I think we'll touch on that at another time. Anyway, continue."

Naruto nodded, "Well, it was after that, that-" Naruto stopped in mid sentence and looked down before he frowned and looked back at Hiruzen. "Sir, do you know anything about someone sealing something inside of me?"

Kakashi, now was sweating shuriken as the Hokage gave an accusatory look before looking back at Naruto, he then sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

Naruto nodded, "After we celebrated, I got sick with a fever and had to go to bed. Reno, using something his boss told him to, injected me with some stuff with Jenova cells, which I'll explain about later; and it killed whatever that fox-thing was inside of me."

The pipe fell from the Hokage's mouth for the second time this day. He had trouble formulating words and Kakashi wasn't doing any better.

Hinata, very confused, decided to voice her question. "A-Ano, w-what was a fox doing inside of you?"

Naruto shrugged, "All what Red could tell me was that it was huge and had nine tails. He thought it was some thing similar to a monster or a summons from their world."

Hinata gasped at the description but didn't speak again as her mind was having difficulty with this new information.

"Naruto, please lift up your shirt and I'll explain everything." The Hokage said, his eyes hardened.

Taken aback by tone, and a little weirded out by what he was asking, Naruto, nonetheless complied. Next thing he knew was that Sarutobi was kneeling down in front of him, his fingers tracing the scarring where, before, used to be a seal.

"Can you focus your chakra down here?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded and soon the Hokage could feel the chakra but nothing happened on the surface of the skin.

"This is unexpected, but not unwelcomed. It does look like that the Kyuubi is no more."

Kakashi was now on his feet, "But how? Sensei's seal was supposed to make the Kyuubi die when Naruto passed on in his elder years. It was tied to him!"

"What the hell are you talking two about?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a mouth contorted into a scowl. "Your sensei? _He's_ the one that stuck that thing inside of me?"

The Hokage sighed and was about to speak when he remembered that Hinata was still with them. "Maybe this can be talked about at a later time in private."

Naruto, catching on, shook his head. "No, she stays, I trust her completely."

Hinata blushed, big time, and immediately looked at her fingers, prodding them against one another.

The Hokage sighed, "Alright, then. It happened twelve years ago when the Kyuubi…" and so went the tale of the Kyuubi arriving at the village and the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealing the beast as a last resort into Naruto, thus saving the village.

Naruto, this time, was listening and didn't interrupt through out the tale. However, questions were bubbling to the top.

"Is that why the guy in the rabbit mask took me out of the village? Because you thought it might break free?"

The Hokage's eyes narrowed, "A rabbit's mask, you say?" He then went quiet and closed his eyes before opening them once more. He then sighed, deeply, "No, that wasn't the reason, although I can venture a guess as to what his plans were, based upon what you've told me about being found by your family; however that will have to wait for another time. What I can tell you is that not everyone in the village was happy with the thought that the Kyuubi was imprisoned and not destroyed altogether."

"What about my parents? Where were they when all of this was happening?" A big question that had been weighing heavily, one that he was reluctant to ask, yet Naruto felt now would be the best time.

"They died protecting the village during the time of the Kyuubi attack, I'm sorry, Naruto." The Hokage responded.

Naruto let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "I expected, somewhat, that _that_ might be the answer."

The Hokage nodded and then set his hands behind himself. "I think we're getting a little off topic, but we can continue that question at a later time, if you'd like."

Naruto nodded and then picked up where he left off with next two years spent with his family up until the dreadful accident with the device Cid and Rude were working on separated Naruto from the only family he ever knew.

Hiruzen felt saddened by the irony. This boy had been separated from family twice in his life time. He continued listening and was surprised learning that Naruto spent the rest of his time traveling with a dangerous nuke-nin and his partner. However, he was relieved that the boy clung to the principals and morals given to him by his foster mother and father. It was only until he reached the point of coming in contact with Kakashi's team, that the man himself interrupted.

"I think that should be good, Naruto. Hinata and I still have to give our report to him, after all." His book was back in hand and his eye made that ridiculous eye-smile.

Sarutobi nodded, "I believe he's right. Now, I guess, we're going to have to find some means of housing you and what you want to do from here on in."

Naruto nodded, "Sir, Kakashi-san, here, told me you might be able to help me. Although they're gone for right now, I'd appreciate it if someone got information about their return that I'd be told about it. Other than that, I don't really have that much else to do."

The Hokage nodded and then went back around to his desk and sat in his chair before opening a drawer and retrieving a key. "Well, for the time being, I can give you an apartment to stay in, in the village. The apartment complex houses most of my Chuunin and Jounin, talk to my secretary on the way out and she'll give you directions. Come by tomorrow and we'll discuss on where to go from there."

Naruto took the key and nodded, "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I'll see you then."

The Hokage chuckled, "Think nothing of it. It's good to have you back, son."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He waved at Kakashi and was about to leave, only to stop and turn to Hinata.

"Any chance I could see you sometime as well? Maybe even sweet-talk you into giving a tour of this huge place?"

Hinata, still taken aback by what he said earlier was now more over-whelmed. Her mind reminded her she could speak, though.

"S-Sure, if y-you want, N-Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled broadly and nodded, "Well, then, It's a date! I'll see you around, Hinata-chan." He then turned and walked out to talk to the secretary, missing the fact that his words and choice of suffix had nearly sent the poor girl into a self-induced coma.

However, her sensei was able to snap her out it.

"You can lust after him later, Hinata; we still need to give our report."

Hinata snapped her head so fast that it was amazing she didn't succumb to whiplash. "H-Hai, sensei."

The next thirty minutes were spent with Kakashi giving his report on the mission to wave with meeting missing nin, Tazuna lying about the mission, up to Team Seven deciding to continue on.

"It was after that when we encountered Zabuza. He had me pinned down during our battle and then, despite my urges to take the client and run, my students decided to take the 'comrades-in-arms'-lesson to heart as they made a quick judgment call and executed an on-the-spot plan, which succeeded."

Sarutobi nodded and turned to Hinata, "Which is very fortunate, however it can always go both ways. Remember that, Hinata, for next time."

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded and then turned to Kakashi. "What happened afterwards?"

"Well, that's when things got complicated, at the time. Zabuza's partner Haku and Naruto appeared posing as hunter-nin from Kiri. They pretended to kill Zabuza on the spot and take away his body and weapon. That was the last time we saw them. Well, I should say, that was the last time three of us saw them." Kakashi eye-smiled and turned to Hinata. "From what I understand, you had a personal meeting with Naruto afterwards, am I right?"

Hinata blushed at Kakashi's suggestive joking, but nodded in response. "H-Hai, I was p-practicing in the forest and fell a-asleep due to e-exhaustion. H-He woke me up and a-asked what I was d-doing out there. I told him p-part of the reason b-because I didn't know if he was w-working for Gatou or not."

"Which was the right decision to make, young lady. Please, go on." The Hokage smiled.

Hinata nodded, blushing from praise once more. "H-He gave me some w-words of encouragement and then disappeared and I d-didn't see him until the bridge."

Kakashi then stepped back in and told what happened with guarding the client prior to guarding him on the bridge that morning. He then filled in on the early part of the battle Zabuza holding him and the two watching the fight between Sasuke and Haku, and Hinata and Naruto.

"Sasuke's fight against the boy wasn't much as Sasuke was dominated by him and his bloodline, which is in depth in the written report. Hinata and Naruto's fight, however…"

Kakashi described the unfamiliar taijutsu form Naruto used and Hinata told how her fighting style was unsuited against it. Kakashi akined it to something similar to what Maito Gai does when he's opened a gate or two.

"In fact, Naruto's speed in general is like that. However he's never opened a gate, nor does he know how to."

Sarutobi nodded, "I think in some time I'll have to ask Gai to observe Naruto's style and see if he can detect its origins. Anyways, continue."

"Well, unfortunately, things got bad when I was about to execute Zabuza when his partner stepped in and took my Raikiri instead. Naruto went ballistic and broke my nose as a result. He would have done more in Hinata here didn't step in and ask him to stop."

"Is that so?" The Hokage smiled as he looked at the now nervously shaking form of the Hyuuga Heiress.

"H-Hai!"

Taking his amused eyes off of her and back to Kakashi, "Did it end there?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. Gatou took that time to make his presence known. He then revealed to Zabuza that he had no intention of paying him after he had killed the Bridge Builder. He was surrounded by at least a couple hundred of hired help and made demands of killing the bridge builder and taking my two students for prostitution."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed, "He did, did he?"

Kakashi nodded, "That's when the slaughter happened."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "Slaughter?"

"Zabuza and Naruto decided to have a little contest to see who could kill Gatou first."

The Hokage went pale, "Excuse me?"

Kakashi nodded once more.

"And?"

"Well, let me just say this. Whoever these people were that raised Naruto, trained him to the point that I have no doubt in my mind that if a village like Grass or Rain sent in a platoon of Chuunin to attack us, that Naruto could handle it with ease."

The Hokage slumped back into his chair, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he made his way to his new apartment, ignoring the questioning looks he got as he made his way there. However, some of the whisperings he heard, he did his best to ignore.

'Look at that scar, that boy looks dangerous.'

'Did you hear the rumor? The demon has come back'

'That boy has killed, I'm sure of it. He reeks of blood. He's not even a ninja'

All these and more graced his ears and all he could do was scoff.

"Yup, never living here was a tragedy." He sarcastically to himself as he finally reached the complex and found his room. Turning the key in the slot he opened it to find a modest furnished one bedroom apartment. "Well, might as well make myself comfortable."

Naruto then took out each of the scrolls and placed them on the countertop in the kitchen as he surveyed each one, mumbling to himself on their contents. In the end, he unsealed the last scroll which contained pictures of his family, some of the pleasant times with Haku and Zabuza, and one that was of some random wilderness photos he had taken when he had gone a little crazy with the camera. Taking out some push-pins he placed them sparkly on the walls and set aside those that he wanted in the bedroom. Next he unsealed his weapons. The Halberd he left leaning against the wall, along with Zabuza's sword as well, then the field knives, kunai, shuriken, and Yuffie's spare giant shuriken he placed on the table.

Books, music, and clothing came next, all of which he placed on the counter as well.

"I think I'll save the last ones for later, once I figure out a way to secure them." He thought out loud. Nodding to himself, he then began the tedious task of putting things away in drawers or in holders, sleeves, and sheaths; Zabuza's being the exception as it didn't have one.

A knock at the door interrupted his task.

"Yes?" He called.

"I heard we got a gaki for a neighbor and had to meet him for myself! Open up and meet your other tenants!" Came a woman's voice, on the other side of his door, which sounded a little slurred to Naruto; reminding him of how Zabuza sounded after returning from a village at night.

Shrugging, Naruto left what remained and went and opened the door to reveal three people. One was the owner of the voice, clad in a short skirt, a mesh top, and a long leather coat being supported by a guy with a senbon needle sticking out of his mouth, who also looked and smelled like he crawled out of a drink. The person standing beside them was another woman who had red eyes that seemed to be scowling at the two.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who might you guys be?"

"Anko!" The purple haired, trench coat wearer cheered with enthusiasm, "The ultra sexy interrogator!"

"I'm Genma, nice to meet you, kid." The blonde-haired senbon wielder said, one eye half-closed the other making odd movements.

The red eyed woman sighed, "I'm Kurenai, it's nice to meet you. I apologize for these two interrupting whatever you were doing, if they did."

Naruto shrugged, "Nah, no harm done."

"Oh, lookie, he's got a big sword!" Anko then left Genma's hold, ignoring Kurenai's protest as she let herself in and was now observing Zabuza's sword. "Hey! Haven't I seen this somewhere before?"

Naruto sighed and waived for Kurenai and Genma to come in as well.

"He's got a halberd that's big too. You collect these things or something, kid?" Genma asked, admiring his weapon.

Naruto walked over and joined them and was soon joined by Kurenai as well, who was suddenly curious.

"You want a full truth or a half one?"

"How about we start with names, first." Kurenai chimed in, "After all, it's we who RUDELY came into your place." She ended, giving Genma and Anko a glare.

"Well, I'm Naruto Strife, it's a pleasure." He said, swatting Anko's hand from trying to pick up his weapon.

Anko, Genma, and Kurenai's eyes went wide when hearing the first name.

"Wait, you're Naruto? As in the NARUTO?" Anko asked, still in her little drunken stupor.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Kurenai looked at him carefully. "Have you seen the Hokage, yet?"

Naruto nodded, "Just got done with him. After all, it was he who set me up here."

Kurenai nodded, though some things she was too damn curious about. "Where have you been all this time?"

Anko and Genma were curious as well and seemed to have immediately sobered up now.

Naruto sighed, "I feel like I'm going to be asked this a lot, I can tell. Fine, take a seat and I'll tell you since I feel like we're going to be seeing more of each other."

His three neighbors situated themselves in the seats as Naruto too sat himself. Running his fingers through his hair, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well, to make it short, I was found on the border of fire and grass country by seven people, two of which became my adoptive mother and father." He continued on with a watered down version than what he had told Kakashi and the Hokage. It seemed that the three visiting him caught on and asked him to elaborate, only for Naruto to tell them they'd have to ask the Hokage or Kakashi for the finer points as he didn't feel comfortable telling them now, having only just met them.

In short, all they really got was that Naruto had lived and trained with his family until after he turned ten. After that, he mentioned that Kakashi's team had met him and he agreed to come back to Konoha.

"Come on, gaki, why won't you tell us?" Anko moaned, childishly.

"Because the truth can be stranger than fiction." Naruto said, yawning.

"Well, I think we took up enough of your time. It's nice meeting you, Naruto. I got a couple of buddies who'd probably like to spar against you and your weapons, if you'd like." Genma said, sitting up and stretching.

"Anko and I will be leaving as well." Kurenai chimed in, which Anko crossed her arms and pouted. "Thank you for your time and welcome home."

Naruto nodded, smiling. "Thank you. That's better than what I've been hearing around town, lately."

Kurenai smiled, "Don't let it get to you. Well, have a nice night." She along with the drunken duo soon left his door and closed it on their way out.

* * *

In the following morning, Kurenai Yuhi stood before her leader, the Sandaime Hokage, confused as to why she was called in on such short notice. Part of her was wondering if was something her student, Kiba Inuzuka, had done as he had been getting in trouble, especially during the time when he punched the said Hokage's grandson for telling him he needed a bath when Team 8 had came to baby-sit him.

It was wishful thinking, but perhaps he had called her here to tell her that Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, had rescinded his decision with his daughter, Hinata, being on Kakashi's team and was allowing her to change over to Kurenai's.

Whatever it was, the tension was starting to eat at her and she was wondering when the Hokage was going to look up from his paperwork to give her an answer.

It seems like it was happening.

"Sorry about that, Kurenai. These damn things keep on stacking up to no end. Now, as to the reason you are here, which I'm sure you are curious about; I have a request I'd like to make regarding your team."

Kurenai nodded, her thoughts everywhere. "Yes, sir?"

"The Chuunin Exams are coming up and I know my son and Kakashi have it in mind to submit their teams for entry. Your team, unfortunately, is shy of a member to have it qualify." Sarutobi laid his hands on his desk as he observed her.

Kurenai nodded, the anticipation was driving her mad, yet her facial features didn't betray her.

The Hokage sighed, "Well, I have someone in mind to fill the slot. Having spoken with him already this morning, he has expressed at least a partial interest to become a shinobi for this village, which I'm willing to take. What matters now is to test him."

Kurenai had enough, it was too much. "Who is this boy?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, or as he is called now, Naruto Strife."

Kurenai's eyes widened, "Him?"

Sarutobi looked amused as he set his pipe down. "I take it you've met him."

Kurenai nodded, "Briefly, last night at his apartment. I was tagging along Anko and Genma and the two wanted to meet him. He told me a bit about himself but left a lot unsaid."

Sarutobi nodded, "He has good reason to." He then opened his desk drawer and brought out a thick folder and handed it to Kurenai. "Read this and tell me what you think. While you're reading, I'll finish up these last four documents."

Kurenai nodded and took the folder and began reading each line on the papers quickly. By the time she was halfway through, she thought this was all a joke or a prank. A lot of what Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata said seemed to be too incredulous. Her thoughts, however, went back to what Naruto said last night.

"_Because the truth can be stranger than fiction."_

Now she knew what he was talking about. However, she continued reading, intrigued by content and by the time she was finished, her mind was exhausted.

"So, what do you think?" The Hokage's voice called out.

Kurenai looked up at her leader. "Are you sure that putting him on my team is going to work, Hokage-sama? He's obviously a stealth fighter, whereas my team is for tracking and reconnaissance. I think, strongly, that he'd due better on Kakashi's and for that matter, Hinata on mine."

Sarutobi sighed, "We've talked about this before, Yuhi-san. Hiashi and the council won't budge on the matter. Plus, as you've read, Hinata is making good strides on that team. Would you really like to start from scratch?"

Kurenai sighed, "I guess not. As long as she's doing well." She then looked back at Naruto's file. "As far as Naruto's concerned, I'll adjust the best I can; however, I'll make whether or not he's apart of the team as a team decision. Will you be alright with that?"

Sarutobi nodded, "If it doesn't work with your team, then we'll wait and see about next year's graduates. However, still give him the benefit of the doubt."

Kurenai nodded and rose from her seat. "Well, if that's all, Hokage-sama, then I'll be going to meet with my team and discuss it with them prior to meeting with Naruto."

"Best of luck. Keep that file with you as you may want to go over things again. However, don't share any of it with your two students unless Naruto or myself have decided otherwise."

Kurenai nodded and then saluted before heading out.

It wasn't long before she met up with her two students and took them to her favorite tea parlor to discuss the whole affair. Both were quiet before Shino voiced his opinion.

"It's only logical that we have a third member, but I reserve my thoughts and decision until after we've met with him and see what he'll be able to provide to the dynamic."

Kiba looked at him funny. "Dude, remember, small words when you're around me." Akamaru yipped in agreement on top of Kobe's head.

Shino adjusted his glasses as he intoned, "Basically, wait and see."

Kiba nodded before turning to Kurenai, "I have no problem as long as the newbie knows we were here first and not try to take charge."

Kurenai nodded, pleased that Kiba was level-headed today, for a change. "Good, cause we're meeting with him in an hour to go over the basics and then, Kiba, you'll spare with him. After that, if you've accepted him; I'll give the three of you a test and after that we'll do some missions together."

The two nodded.

Later in the day the three were meeting in the area Team Eight had designated as their own. Both boys seemed eager, although with Shino you might never know. But soon Naruto appeared with his large halberd attached to his back. Kiba was the first to come greet him.

"Whoa, that's freakin' big! How can you walk around all day with that thing on your back? What's with that scar?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the greeting. But eventually he grinned, "Many years of practice and I'll tell you about the scar another time." He then stuck out his hand, "Naruto Strife, pleased to meet ya."

Kiba gave a feral grin as he clasped Naruto's hand hard and shook it. "Kiba, likewise."

Shino and Kurenai joined them, with Shino walking forward and nodding to Naruto.

"Shino Aburame. Nice to meet you, Strife-san."

"You too, just call me Naruto, though."

"I will take it under consideration." Shino said.

Naruto nodded and looked at Kurenai. "I feel like I need to see the other two with you."

Shino and Kiba looked confused while Kurenai smirked.

"Unfortunately, for them, fortunate for me; even those _two_ have to work sometimes. But we're getting off topic." She then spoke with authority, "Today we're here to see how you, Naruto Strife, are capable as a ninja and what we, as team eight, can benefit for having you on our team. First the basics. I want you to make three clones, perform a substitution, and then henge into an object."

Naruto nodded and did what he was told. He created three water clones, substituted himself with Kiba, much to his indignation; and henged himself into a small pebble, which impressed Kurenai as the more compressed in form, the better a person's chakra control was.

"Nice, very nice. Now, that those are out of the way, let's do the basic meeting. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like Sushi, tea ceremonies, and my two hopeless friends. I dislike liars, perverts, and those who can't work with others. My dreams are private but my ambition is to see my team become the best in its field."

Kiba then spoke up, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my best pal, Akamaru!" A yip was followed by the white canine. "I like beef cups, girls, and kicking ass! I hate cats, temes, and those who are disloyal! My dream is to become the leader of my clan and to have a hot wife!"

Kurenai sighed and shook her head, "Nice, Kiba, very subtle."

"My name is Shino Aburame, as previously stated. I like finding new types of insects and working on new ways to develop their use for my clan. I dislike those who have trouble distinguishing things from what they really are. My dream is also to become the leader of my clan and to create new methods for our clan techniques."

Naruto nodded, taken aback by all the things he learned from these two and Kurenai herself. "My name is Naruto Strife, I love my family and I am eager to see them when they come back. I also like gardening, taking photographs, and training. I hate people not trying to learn more about a person other than what they see on the surface or from rumors."

Shino looked at Naruto in a sudden appreciation, although it never showed visibly.

Naruto continued, "My dreams for the future are to find my family, protect those precious to me, and to never have to see a death I could have prevented."

All of Team Eight was surprised by that last part, with only their Jounin Sensei in the know about the back story, having read it earlier.

"Alright, introductions now done, I hereby announce that Naruto Strife is a member of the Konoha Shinobi." She then handed Naruto a hitae-ate which he wore like Genma did as a bandanna over his hair.

"Hey, no fair! This guy gets it without having to suffer through Iruka-sensei's class!" Kiba complained.

"Yes." Kurenai said, scowling at Kiba.

"Is this Iruka guy really that bad?" Naruto asked Shino.

Shino adjusted his glasses, "Iruka-sensei is passionate about his lectures but most of the class didn't share his enthusiasm."

Naruto shuddered; it reminded him of Cid's teaching about science and engineering.

"Anyways, Naruto, we're now going to have a tai-jutsu spar between Kiba and yourself." Kurenai instructed as she and Shino then proceeded to back away.

Naruto nodded and took off his halberd and pierced it through the ground. He then reached behind himself and placed on his mesh gloves and stood in a stance.

Kiba watched him, curiously as he had no idea what stance that was. Granted all he had to go on was what Shino's stances were and those taught at the academy. "Akamaru, buddy, sit this one out."

His canine companion barked in acknowledgment before leaping off his head and situating himself on the sidelines next to Shino and Kurenai. Whining just a little for having been left out and for a little worry for his master.

Kiba grinned as he got into position. "Don't hold back your punches, man. If you're gonna be on this team, you have to show me everything you got!"

Naruto nodded, smiling, "Whatever you say."

Kurenai suddenly got worried for her student, remembering what she had read on how this boy fights and how he had broken Kakashi's nose and thoroughly bruised Hinata, all the while holding back.

Kurenai smirked. However, Kiba still deserved a little something for that incident with the Hokage's grandson, which led to Kurenai having to make a personal apology and write up a lengthy report. The worst case scenario, in this spar, would be that he'd end up in the hospital for a few days.

"Alright, you two ready?"

Both nodded.

"Begin."

Kiba's smile widened as he was prepared to go forward when, next he knew, Naruto was right beside him and he felt something like a pole ramming itself in his gut, shooting him skyward. Despite the pain and lack of air in his lungs, Kiba opened his eyes, barely, and was greeted with Naruto right above him grabbing his shirt and then throwing him back down to the ground. Kiba reached a new threshold of pain as his sight began to darken around the edges. He couldn't even talk, it hurt so badly.

"I think he's had enough. He's not even moving." Shino said.

Kurenai sighed, "Alright, enough is enough. Naruto wins."

Akamaru was quick to get back to his master who was being helped up by Naruto. After some much needed air, sitting down, and some drinks of water Kiba finally was able to talk, albeit slowly as it hurt his sides.

"What… the hell… was that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, at least you weren't on the receiving end growing up."

Kiba looked at Naruto, bewildered. "Who would… do that…to a kid?"

Naruto chuckled, ruefully, "Mom. I tell ya, she's scary when she fights."

Kiba shuddered in sympathy which led to him holding his sides once more in pain from the movement.

Kurenai smiled, watching the two. She knew these would probably become fast friends. However…

Kurenai looked to Shino. "So, what do you think?"

Shino sighed, "It's still too early to tell, but he's efficient as a fighter and seems very intuitive in the heat of things; whether or not we work together well, has yet to be seen."

Kurenai nodded, she had expected much. "So, Kiba, what's your impression?"

Kiba only shrugged, "Well, I told him not to hold back and he didn't." Kiba grunted in pain before he sighed, "I don't know, I think it'll work out alright."

Kurenai nodded and then thought to herself before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, do you think you'll have a problem with these two?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm fine with it."

Kurenai sighed, "Well, seeing as how Kiba's going to need some assistance home, I think we'll hold off for tomorrow and pick up where we left off and then we'll do some missions to build teamwork."

Shino nodded while Kiba gave a pained-thumbs up before he let Naruto support him as he rose to his feet. Naruto then volunteered to escort Kiba home, which Kiba agreed to as it would have been impossible by himself.

Kurenai dismissed her team and Naruto and watched as the two boys went their way with Akamaru running circles around them.

She smiled to herself. 'If this works out, then the Chuunin Exam will be in for a big surprise.'

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I went retarded with Kiba. I wasn't entirely sure as to what his personality was like and how to make it feel in this story. Well, in any case, please REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter/development.

Please REVIEW.

Q-n-P


	6. Encounters

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Thank you to those who have given this story praise and welcomed my creative little idea along with it.

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Six: Encounters

At first, Kurenai was worried how Naruto would fit in with her team due to their unique personality traits. She was wrong.

The "test" she had given them was one where the three had to sit down and weigh possible outcomes when it came to a questionable mission where they would either have to abandon their client to his or her fate, or they would go along the mission where the risk of nobody made it out alive extremely high. Naruto and Kiba were similar as they liked to go against the odds, where as Shino was all about statistics. However, Naruto agreed with Shino when it came down the aesthetics of a mission. In the end, the trio concluded that as ninja their lives were in the hands of both the superior and those paying for the mission and that it's too gray of an area to find a favorable outcome.

The mundane D Ranked missions were the cheap source of entertainment for Kurenai and her two students as it introduced Naruto to the bane of ninja: Chores and lots of it. However, his grumbling was only on the first day before he seemed to pay it no mind. Instead, he tried to work it out so that he could communicate with both Shino and Kiba, trading one for the other and checking with them to make sure the brush patterns on the fence posts were in synch with each other.

Kurenai felt it was one surprise after another. One minute he's joking with Kiba, another he's forming strategies with both him and Shino. All in all, Kurenai was pleased. He even began to open up more to the three of them.

"Alright, man. You gotta tell me, how did you get that wicked scar? It's driving me nuts!" Kiba questioned as the four of them came back from the dreaded Tora Mission, Kiba's face lined diagonally on both sides of his face. Naruto was holding a struggling Tora while Shino and Kurenai walked beside the two, both looking curious as well.

"Wow, this has been buggin you, hasn't it? No offense, Shino." Naruto said, jokingly.

"Very original." Shino drawled.

Naruto ignored him and sighed, dodging the futile swipes Tora tried to make at him; "Well, ok, then. This happened when a year passed after my folks left. I was still pretty depressed over what happened and was staying in the campsite in hopes that they were going to return soon."

"Whoa, you stayed there for a year?" Kiba asked, looking at Naruto as if he had grown another head.

"Longer, actually, now shut up and let me finish."

Kiba playfully smacked Naruto in the arm before Naruto waived Tora in his face, which immediately got Kiba to back off, scowling. "So not cool."

Naruto snickered, "Anyway, yeah, I was there for that long. In fact, I had been there so long that I drew attention to myself from passerbys. I think word about me had spread and that's what drew a group of bandits to come knocking at my door."

Kurenai scowled, "So _they_ did that to you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Wait a minute, you totally kicked my ass when we first met and you told me your mom had taught you growing up. Why the hell did you let them do that?" Kiba, again, was looking at him incredulously.

"Well, for one, my parents also taught me to learn self restraint, something someone here is missing." Naruto dodged the fist this time, chuckling. "You have to know, what they taught me can very easily kill someone. I was taught to not take lives without a purpose or for self-preservation. When they arrived, all they did was thrash me around a little, demanding for me to tell them where the "goods" I was guarding were. I thought that's all they were going to do."

Naruto sighed, "But afterwards, they decided to act rash. Two of them pinned me down while the third kept making demands, all of which I didn't even respond to. That's when he decided torture would be the best method." Naruto indicated to his scarred face. "However, it was after that, that I decided my life was in jeopardy as he was planning on taking things to the next level."

Kiba, who was hanging on every word, nodded. "So, what did you do?"

Naruto lost all humor and he turned his gaze forward. "After I killed the man, the others left, screaming. I understood there and then why mom was so insistent that I shouldn't enjoy killing a person. Not only was the experience terrible, to this day I still see his face. However, I don't regret it as if he was willing to go that far with me, being as desperate as he was, he could have done the same to someone else."

Kurenai was both proud and troubled by what the boy had said. Proud of the fact that this kid, who had been trained in a way that makes Genin training look like an after school activity, heed his parents warnings of the results of violence and killing; troubled that an eleven year old had to go through such a thing with no one to talk about it with.

Kurenai turned to her students, "I hope the two of you listened and paid attention as I too shall warn you that killing as a shinobi will remain with you forever. I remember the first life I took and it wasn't the last."

"Hai." Shino and Kiba said at the same time.

Shino, however, had another question. "That still leaves out the year or year and a half before you met Kakashi's team. What happened to you between that time?"

Kurenai could feel Naruto's hesitation from where she walked beside her students. She was about to stop that question before it led to something complicated when Naruto seemed to beat her to it.

"Another time, Shino; storytime's over, we're here." Naruto said, indicating towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"You're making some progress it seems. It's slow and small, but nonetheless its still progress. There maybe some hope for you yet."

Hinata sat in the Hyuuga Compound's Council Chamber in a seiza-position with her head down in front of herself as she listened to the Elders go over the report of the mission to Wave that her father, Hiashi, had procured.

"She still needs more work to be a proper Heiress of this clan. You're still too easy on her, Hiashi-kun." Said Kaori Hyuuga, frowning.

Hiashi merely nodded in recognition, no words being spoken.

"Very well, we've heard enough for today. We'll discuss more at a proper time. You are excused Hinata-san." Otohori announced, which then had every Elder get up and leave, none saying anything more to the girl, who still stared down at the floor, a small puddle of sweat below her on the mat.

Hinata would not dare lift her head and meet the gazes as it would be disrespectful. That and she was terrified of those faces, whose cold stares made her father's look like a slight grimace. No, Hinata would wait until each and everyone of the Elders would leave and then wait for her father's permission to leave and then she could safely make her way outside of the Compound and find some place to release the negative tension built up inside.

She didn't have to wait any longer.

"You may go. Be back before dinner." Hiashi's indifferent voice called out before he too exited the chamber.

Hinata bowed to her father's retreating figure before getting up onto her wobbling legs and then, after taking a moment to let things settle; made like a girl possessed and dashed for the exit. Her legs carried her to the entrance of the compound when a voice stopped her.

"Running again; it's unbefitting for an Heiress to do so, Hinata-sama. What would your father think?" Came a snide voice.

Hinata turned to meet her cousin, Neji's, disdainful look with one of nervousness.

"Neji-nii! D-Did you come back from t-training with your t-team?"

Neji Hyuuga looked at her with absolute loathing before nodding. "How about you, Hinata-sama? Out to train with the Uchiha and that little pink-haired succubus that follows him around? Hmm, or are you just out for a stroll?" His words oozing out false courtesy.

Hinata grimaced at the tone her cousin gave her; however, she was used to it. Along with the snideful remarks of her younger sister, who her father always seemed to look on with admiration; all of this and more was a constant in her life.

"Hey Hinata-chan! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

Hinata's eyes went wide and a blush settled in as she turned and saw Naruto standing at the entrance of the compound.

"N-Naruto-san! H-How are you, today?"

Naruto smiled, "Great, now that I finally found you. Are you free, today?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama, are you free to go traipsing around with some boy?" Neji commented with an evil smile on his face.

Naruto frowned at the tone and the look Neji gave Hinata. Suddenly, though, he smiled once more. "Hey Hinata-chan, whose that girl? A relative?"

Hinata froze as she felt the vibes coming from her cousin as his eyes ten looked upon Naruto with a smug air.

"Only a clan-less commoner, such as yourself, would confuse genders."

"Aw, don't get upset, _pretty_. I didn't mean to cause harm." Naruto's grin became wider as the look on Neji's face screamed that there would be blood if this continued. Naruto ignored the look and decided to spare Hinata, who ever this guy was, from harassing her anymore. "Well, Hinata, you can let her borrow your makeup later; you still owe me a trip around this place." Naruto then swiftly took her hand and led her outside, leaving Neji standing their with a murderous look which seemed to radiate killer intent for miles everywhere.

As soon as they were far enough away, Naruto turned to Hinata, whose face was beet red from the close contact and her mind still reeling from his impromptu save from her cousin.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped myself, but that guy was eager to hurt you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata snapped herself out of her delirium and repeated the words in her head before she blushed and began proding her fingers together.

"Neji-nii h-has n-never hurt me. H-He just is mad a l-lot of the time."

Naruto frowned, "I still don't like the guy. No matter what his reasons are he should not treat you like that, Hinata-chan."

Hinata was cursing herself for blushing and stuttering so much, but couldn't help it.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun."

"Hmmm."

Hinata looked up to see Naruto smiling at her. This was making it worse as her entire face heated up seeing that smile directed at her and now her heart was racing.

"W-What?" She asked, "I-Is there something on my face?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, its just, that's the first time I've been called 'Naruto-kun', by you. I like it. Whoa, Hinata-chan!" Naruto had to catch her as the poor girl had fainted on the spot.

"Dammit, way to go, genius. Now, what?" He asked himself as he looked around. He then found a stand, a ramen stand, it seems and decided that'd be the best place to hang out while he waited for her to come around. Nodding to himself, Naruto supported Hinata's hands around his neck before lifting her up by the legs while holding her back for support. Carrying her, Naruto looked down upon the serene look that was Hinata, off in some distant world.

Naruto smiled as he made a tighter grip of her and proceeded to the ramen stand. 'I hope you don't mind, Hinata-chan, but I think I'm liking you more and more when I'm with you.'

He soon sat her down on the stool, carefully setting her arms and head on the counter to where her body weight was leaning forward. He then turned as an old man was watching him behind the counter with his arms crossed.

"Something up with your girlfriend, kid?"

Naruto blushed before sighing, "Yeah, she's had a lot, today. Mr., uh…"

The man smiled, "Just call me Teuchi and everything's alright. What can I get for you kids?"

Naruto looked at the menu, "I'll have a beef ramen and, uh, I guess get her a miso one, just to be safe."

Teuchi nodded, "Good thinkin', kid." He then left and began preparations for the meal, whistling some nameless tune as he went.

Naruto sat back and then turned to look at Hinata as she began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened, blinked twice, and then her ands came to rub the of their weariness.

"A-Ano, w-where am I?"

"Your order will be up soon, kids!" Teuchi called.

Hinata sat up and surveyed her surroundings and soon her gaze befell Naruto sitting next to her.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

Hinata blushed as several things came into focus. One was how she fainted and two was where she was now. She suddenly felt dizzy again.

"Nope, none of that Hinata-chan. Let's eat first, alright?"

Hinata snapped herself out of her situation and nodded while occupying herself with her fingers. She stopped, after awhile, and decided to try and start a conversation.

"A-Ano, Naruto-k-kun…"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata gulped, feeling self-conscious while at the same time was feeling…happy? This was all too alien territory for her. Hell, half of her expected to wake up from this nice dream. She dared a look over at Naruto just as Teuchi was serving him his bowl and couldn't help but admire everything there was about him. His sun-kissed hair draping over his forhead from the headband fitting over his head, his exotic-looking scar curved from his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth, his eyes, while at this time a sapphire shine; at other times a smoky turquoise green. Hinata was blushing deeper and deeper as she listed off everything about his physical appearance that was mesmerizing to her, that she found secretly attractive. Most of all, it was his smile that sealed the deal; that smile that radiated more warmth than the sun ever could.

"Hinata-chan, your ramen going to get cold."

Snapped out of her daydream, Hinata "eeped" before she made a quick apology to both Naruto and the ramen stand owner, who chuckled at her despair; before she could start eating her meal that Naruto ordered for her.

Wait…

Hinata brought a new color to the palette of red as her whole face turned bright with this color as a word filled her head when she thought what this moment was.

A date.

Luck seemed to be on her side as she had forgone fainting and bravely ate her meal; though the blush still remained.

Afterwards, Naruto paid and the two then took a walk around town with Naruto asking questions about certain places and Hinata either answering or shaking her head when she didn't have an answer. The two continued on this journey for what seemed hours to her. That is until Sakura came ripping around the corner, chasing a kid with a long scarf and two of his friends into an alleyway. Hinata didn't think much of it until Sakura's voice came calling.

"What do you think you're doing! He's just a kid!"

Now, she was alarmed and judging by the expression on his face, Naruto seemed to be too.

"Come on, let's see what trouble your teammate has gotten into, Hinata-chan."

Still not used to the suffix, she blushed but nodded and the two of them whipped around the corner to an odd sight.

Standing in front of Sakura were a boy and girl. The boy was dressed in a black outfit and wore paint of some kind on his face while beside him stood the girl who had her hair in twin pig-tails on both sides. The boy was holding up the little kid by his scarf and did not look happy.

"The little brat deserves a beating for not looking where he's going." The boy replied, making a fist.

"Hurry up, Kankuro. If _he_ arrives, we'll be in deep trouble."

"Don't worry Temari, I'll be finished before he arrives." Kankuro replied bringing his fist back.

However, he never made contact as he was soon sent flying backwards and the boy was now on the ground with Naruto in front of him, his fist extended.

Temari looked at him, curiously, before sighing. "Great, just great."

Naruto turned to her. "Don't expect me to sit by when you're threatening the _Hokage's_ grandson."

Temari slapped her head and groaned before turning back to Kankuro who was getting back up onto his feet while holding his midsection.

"You stupid baka!"

"Hey!" Kankuro cried, indignantly, "How was I supposed to-"

"You're a disgrace to our village, Kankuro." A voice called out. It's speaker soon appeared in a swirl of sand next to Temari, revealing himself to be a shrt red-haired boy with dark circles under his eyes and the kanji for love tattooed above his left eye.

"G-Gaara, I-" Kankuro sputtered before being interrupted by the red head.

"Silence. Speak anymore and I'll kill you myself."

Kankuro gulped before nodding quickly.

Gaara looked at Naruto in a way that gave the two Konoha females shivers.

"You, what's your name?"

"Naruto Strife. Yours?"

"Garaa. I look forward meeting you in the Chuunin Exams." He said, emotionlessly.

Naruto sighed, "Well, until then, keep a leash on your boy. I'd hate to see you three tossed out due to an international incident."

Garaa nodded and looked at Kankuro from the corner of his eye, who was nodding his head rapidly.

"I'll be good, I swear!"

Gaara looked back at Naruto. "Until then, Strife-san. Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving." Gaara then walked by the three Konoha-nins along with the others down the alleyway and out.

Naruto waited until they were really gone until addressing everyone else.

"You alright, Konohamaru?"

The boy nodded and then raced after his friends who decided to leave.

Naruto watched him go until talking to the pink-haired ninja next to him.

"Sakura, are you-"

"Stay away from me, you murderer!" She yelled before turning around and running like her life depended on it out of the alleyway.

Naruto watched her go, sighing to himself.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to Hinata, smiling ruefully. "Hell of a first date, huh?"

Hinata blushed and nodded, Unsure whether or not Naruto was playfully teasing her.

"Looks like Sasuke's gone now, too."

Hinata looked back up at Naruto in confusion. "S-Sasuke-san was here as well?"

Naruto nodded, "He didn't do a bad job of hiding himself either. Well, I guess we're all alone now." He finished, smiling.

Hinata was on the verge of fainting again when she was saved by the arrival of Kiba.

"Yo, Naruto! There you are, man. I've been looking all over for you! Oh, hey, Hinata." He waived at the timid Hyuuga.

"Hi, K-Kiba-san."

Naruto groaned, which got a chuckle from Hinata and a curious look from Kiba.

"Kiba, what do you want? I'm kinda busy here."

Kiba was oblivious to the irritated tone, that and the situation. "Well it can wait, Kurenai-sensei asked me to get you and meet with her and Shino at the tea parlor."

Hinata looked at her watch, "I h-have to get going too, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto groaned once more, "Great. The world's against me."

Hinata chuckled once more before waving good bye and made her way out of the alley. Leaving a disappointed Naruto and his friend Kiba.

The two made their way back to the parlor, part of the way spent with Kiba's head in a headlock with Naruto playfully griping him for "ruining his moment". When they reached the parlor, Shino and Kurenai were already situated.

"Glad to see the two of you finally arrive." Kurenai said with a nod.

Naruto nodded, realizing the seriousness in her tone. "What's going on, sensei?"

Kurenai dropped the serious look and gave a small smile. "Nothing much, other than that I've nominated the team to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

To be continued….

A/N: This is short, brief, and an attempt at me writing a pairing scene. Please be kind as this was really a spur of the moment kind of thing. I guess, just treat it as a filler before chapter seven happens. If prompted by so many who felt this chapter isn't needed, I'll remove it and work on it some more, if need be. Anyway, please REVIEW as always and happy Sunday.

Q-n-P


	7. A Blessing Turned into a Curse pt 1

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Again, a Big thanks goes out to everyone who's who've enjoyed this story thus far. Also, I hope you guys like red herrings, cause you've been fed a big one. ^^

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Seven: A Blessing turned into a Curse, Part One

Naruto, sitting by his window, reflecting on all the things that had happened in his life thus far; he never imagined the way things would have transpired, the way they have, ever since he agreed to go with Kakashi back to Konoha. It was interesting.

At first, when Kakashi had dropped the option on him, he felt inclined to do what he had intended and wait for as long as what was necessary for his family to return from Midgar; to be honest, that thought still lingered with him. However, ever since coming to Konoha, his being around Hinata, meeting Team Eight, and becoming a ninja for the Leaf; things weren't bad in perspective.

Taking a sip of his tea, Naruto thought back on his moments with Hinata.

When he had first met her, he found her at her worst and felt bad, for some reason, at the time. The words he passed onto her were part of a lecture Cid had given to him when Naruto had messed up during their spar. He felt it was right to pass it onto the timid girl, thinking that it might benefit her to hear it.

Now, her presence was a constant in his life and he was eager to have more days filled with it. She made him happy, plain and simple.

"Hey, Naruto, you ready? We gotta kick some ass today!" Kiba's voice called from behind the door.

"Kiba, I'm sure Kumo has heard your voice by now, you don't need to yell." Kurenai admonished.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, be there in a sec!" He called out as he then set his cup down, took off his shirt, and then went into the bathroom for his clean one.

Putting it on, he checked himself in the mirror and nodded before turning to leave when his attention went back to the mirror. At first, he thought he was seeing things but now as he looked, his scar seemed to be receding. Naruto came back to the mirror and watched in astonishment as his scar became thinner and thinner before it disappeared entirely.

'What the hell?' He thought and then touched his eyebrow and then traced down with two fingers to the corner of his mouth, finding the skin bare and unblemished. His mind struggled with what was happening and he could find no answer.

However, it didn't stop there as his hair was now changing. His spiky hair was growing in the back, becoming longer until it stopped at the small of his back. Once untamed, it was becoming silkier, the hair on top of his head flattening and bangs flowing out to meet the length of that on the back. If that wasn't bizarre, then when his hair color started changing, that was. His color began to become paler tones from his sun-kissed blonde till it became a platinum-white.

Naruto was now becoming increasingly worried over these new developments to his physical appearance as the change then went to his eyes and face. The skin became paler, his face leaner, and then his irises changed from sapphire blue to turquoise.

Naruto stood rigid in fear as his irises became slitted and then a smile formed on the face he was looking at.

"_Nice to finally meet you…. Naruto." _

* * *

Naruto awoke in a shout, his bed covers thrown off his body as he sat upright, his breathing uneven and his body coated in sweat. Panting, he threw the covers off entirely and ran to his bathroom as he turned on the lights and checked his image out in the mirror, his heart racing.

The scar, his hair length and color, and his iris' showed nothing different than what was supposed to be there; all was normal.

Naruto leaned against the counter exhaling a deep breath as he, now, tried to get his heart rate back down. Looking at his hands, he could see them shaking and he was barely standing up due to the built up anxiety. Looking back in the mirror and remembering what he had dreamed, he felt fearful of what he had seen himself turn into.

That face that had starred back at him with a malevolent smile and those eyes that looked like a hungry wolf starring at a wounded lamb.

"You alright? You seem spooked about something?"

Team Eight was walking to the building where the beginning part of where the Chuunin Exams were going to be held. Since when they came to pick him up, Naruto had been quiet the entire time.

However, he could only become quiet for so long, as far as when Kiba's concerned.

Naruto shook his head before grinning, "Nah, just jitters, but I'll get over them. You guys hear anything about these exams?"

"Usually they comprise of three separate tests, other than that, information is tightly guarded. Even my father refused to part with any information regarding it." Shino said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hmm, well, I guess we're going to find out." Naruto said, fingering the scroll that held his halberd.

"Well, whatever it is, I know we're gonna kick some serious ass today, right boy?"

Akamaru yipped in agreement to his master just as they went into the building packed with Chuunin hopefuls from around the Elemental Nations. Every one of these individuals had a certain air about them. None were forthcoming and all seemed to stick to their own particular group, even the older Genin from Konoha.

Team Eight paid all of them no mind. Shino indicated to them that they were still on the first floor and needed to reach the second, thus they went for the stairwell and arrived at the classroom where they were to take their first exam. Oddly enough, Kurenai was there to meet them.

"Glad to see I trained you three to detect Genjutsus. Well done."

Shino nodded, Kiba grinned broadly, while Naruto was quiet and looking at the floor. Kurenai noticed it immediately.

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto looked back up and gave a broad grin, "Nah, just hoping Hinata-chan's coming to this exam as well."

Kurenai looked at him as if she didn't believe that to be the real answer before sighing, "I'm sure she'll be here. Now, good luck you three."

"Hai!" Came the response from her students as they bowed to her before she let them walk pass her and into the classroom.

Watching them go, her eyes lingered on Naruto up until the door closed behind him.

The room they had entered was filled with Genin ranging from different age groups and nationalities. All of whom seemed to be quite serious as none conversed with others outside of their three-man teams.

Naruto eyed them and soon spotted the team from Suna, huddled away and not even talking with each other.

"There's the group I was telling you guys about, Kiba don't look!"

Kiba turned back away, scowling. "So, what's the big deal about them, other than the creepy vibe you get from the short guy?"

"My intuition tells me that it'd best to avoid them as well." Shino said, just as the doors opened and Team Seven walked in.

Sasuke looked like he had seen better days as his face was bruised and was scowling as Sakura was mothering over him with worried questions.

Hinata was trying her best imitation of a turtle as she seemed agitated by the room filled with unknowns who were looking over the group in sneers or pompous superiority; it didn't help matters that Sakura's volume was quite broad and that too was giving the team looks.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and tapped her on the shoulder, resulting in an "Eep!" and having her jump.

"N-Naruto-kun? Y-You're here as well?" Hinata asked in both surprise and relief.

Naruto grinned, "You bet'cha, we wouldn't miss this for the world, right guys?"

Shino nodded while Kiba grinned broadly, Akamaru yipping.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto and Hinata turned to see her teammate become the victim of a flying glomp, courtesy of one Ino Yamanaka, who was followed by her team.

"Ino-pig! Get off Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled as she began a tug-of-war over the already irritated Uchiha.

"Man, girls are so troublesome." Drawled Shikamaru Nara whose eyes swept over everyone before settling on the male blonde chatting with Hinata Hyuuga. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the leaf-enblem on the boy's bandana and the fact Team Eight was conversing as well which made him their third teammate. What caused his eyes to narrow was that he had never heard about the, previously, two-manned team gaining a final member. Thus his knowledge and strategies were, now, thrown into disarray. However, he was saved from the "troublesome" task of asking things by his other teammate, Chouji Akamichi.

The plump and friendly boy walked over to Team Eight, one hand continually feeding himself from a canister of wasabi peas.

"Hey, you guys finally got a third member!"

Kiba grinned, "Yeah, it took long enough but we finally found someone who's as tough as yours truly." He emphasized, poking himself with his thumb.

Ino, being the resident gossip of Konoha, had her ears perk at this news and diverted, temporarily, of course; her attention away from Sasuke to Team Eight and her eyes settled on the blonde who wore his hitae-ate like a bandanna over his head and hair. From what she could tell, this guy was serious, judging by the visible muscles in his arms and his eyes that should utmost confidence.

Ino looked over to the shy girl standing beside him, giving Ino a predatory grin.

"My name's Naruto Strife. Pleased to meet you guys. Kiba talks a lot about you all."

Ino wormed her way around the group and grabbed a hold of Hinata's hand, tugging her away until they were situated away from the group.

"I-Ino-san!"

"So, what's the story with you and the new guy? Are you two dating?"

Hinata blushed and looked down at the floor. "A-Ano, m-maybe. I think."

Ino squealed in delight, "So how far has he gotten?"

Hinata looked back up, her face a bright cherry-red, "W-What?"

Ino nudged her with her elbow, playfully, "Come on, tell!"

"You guys are making quite the racket, you know." A voice called out.

Everyone put their conversations on hold as they observed a bespeckled teenager with short silver hair walking towards them. He wore a knowing smirk and his eyes held a mirth.

"Why should we?" Kiba asked, brazenly.

"Well, for one, everyone here's a little anxious and I doubt anyone of you wants to stir up any trouble this early in the game." The teen said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his face in a curious stare.

The silver-haired teen looked at Naruto for a moment before he smiled brightly, "where are my manners, My name is Kabuto." He did a little bow for theatrics.

"Is this your first time entering the exam, Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, it's kind of embarrassing but this is my seventh try." He admitted, bashfully.

"Wow, you must really suck, then." Kiba said outloud which earned him a bop on the head from Ino.

"Baka! Be nice."

Kabuto snickered, "Well, in all honesty, I'm really not that special, so he's half-right, I guess."

"So, is there anything you can tell us about this exam?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Better than that, I'll show you all my info cards." He then brought out a stack of blank cards which he laid down on the ground.

"Hey, you liar, those don't have any info on them!" Kiba growled.

"Of course, they don't. Any person keeping valuable information would be wise enough to keep what he holds secret and out of sight. These cards all need my chakra to reveal any and all information on those that I've collected data on."

Kiba "oh'd" as it now sank in.

Kabuto smirked, "I have nearly a completed database on everyone in this room."

"Can you tell me individual database on three people?" Sasuke asked, his eyes filled with intrigue.

"But of course." Kabuto said, smiling.

"Alright, tell me what you can on Rock Lee of the Leaf, Sabuku no Gaara of Suna and…Naruto Strife of the Leaf."

"Seriously? You can't just talk to me, can you?" Naruto said with a fake surprised look on his face, which earned him a chuckle and a snicker from Hinata and Kiba.

Sasuke ignored them and looked at Kabuto, expectantly. "Well?"

"You know their names, where's the fun in that? Well, here we go." After a shimmer of light from his fingertips, the previously blank card was soon filled with writing along with a picture of that said individual.

"Rock Lee, Genin of Konoha, unknown parenting, is proficient in Taijutsu but is unable to use any ninjutsu, due to a problem with his chakra circulatory system. He's a member on Team Gai and partnered with Tenten and Neji Hyuuga. The group themselves have done over twelve C ranked missions and one B ranked. Not bad."

Naruto, listening in, turned his attention to another part of the room where a girl with her hair made up into twin buns was chatting with Neji while a boy dressed up in a form-fitting green body suit was doing push ups on the ground.

'Must be him.' He thought to himself. 'He'll be interesting to see, I can tell.'

Naruto turned back just as Kabuto was finishing with Gaara's data.

"…His team have accomplished fourteen C ranked mission, four B ranked and two A. Now that's impressive."

Sasuke nodded, his mind taking in all this guy was offering him. He then looked at Naruto.

"And the last one?"

Kabuto's friendly smile turned into one of slight irritation before the smile resurfaced, "Here we go."

The card wasn't nearly as full as the previous ones. Which made Sasuke scowl, a little.

"Naruto Strife, previously Naruto Uzumaki, born in Konohagakure and left under unknown circumstances and raised somewhere in Grass Country. He was discovered by your team, Sasuke-san, and then brought back to the village where he became a Genin in Team Eight under Kurenai Yuhi's teaching. The team has performed six D ranked missions and once C ranked."

"That's it? There's nothing mentioned about him being in league with a missing nin and killing hundreds on a bridge in Wave Country?" Sasuke said, scowling.

Besides Teams Eight and Seven, all eyes from Team Ten, plus Kabuto's, turned to Naruto.

"Is there a problem?" Kiba asked, growling.

"You guys knew too?" Chouji asked, surprised.

Shino nodded, "This information is already known and after a discussion it is irrelevant."

"Besides, they were all bandits, samurai, and thugs that were hired to kill your guys' client." Kiba said, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. "What's your problem?"

While the petty bickering and arguing continued, Kabuto was still looking at Naruto, whose attention was elsewhere.

'The data that I collected on you is incomplete and that's NOT supposed to happen. Someone is being very good at keeping this type of information from me, Naruto-kun. What is it that you need to have kept secret?' Kabuto pushed up his glasses. 'You are an unknown and that makes you dangerous, in my book.'

Kabuto's thoughts were diverted when a scarred man entered with a thunderous bellow to have everyone shut up and to take their assigned seating arrangement for the first part of the exam. However, he looked at Naruto once more before taking his seat.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry this is unbelievably short, but my mind's fried and I've been writing three other stories in addition to this one. So read and review and keep tuned.

Q-n-P


	8. A Blessing Turned into a Curse pt 2

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and all its characters are properties of Masahi Kishimoto.

A/N: No matter how many times I watch it, the Tenchi Muyo OVAs' never seem to get old. Now, on more important matters, thank you all for the kind words you've bestowed upon me. To answer some of your questions, yes I am in fact _insane_ for doing multiple stories on top of this one; I seem to be a masochist in that respect. As to the other questions regarding Sephiroth…Well, you'll have to wait and see. ^^

Now on with the show…

Chapter Eight: A Blessing turned into a Curse, Part Two

The writing test, if they should really call it that, was nothing special as it turned into more or less a lesson on infiltration and scare tactics, things that Naruto had drilled into him by Zabuza on his eleventh birthday. Things got a little dicey when Hinata was losing her edge due to the pressure, but a reassuring hand-squeeze by Naruto, seemed to ease her; other than those things, not really all that interesting.

However, the afternoon got interesting by the theatric and humorous appearance by Naruto's neighbor, Anko Mitarashi.

"Boy, Ibiki, you're getting too soft. Look how many of them are still around! Not to mention they all have their arms and legs still attached…" She said looking hungrily at a Genin-attendee from another village, who subsequently wet himself. "Oh, look! There's Naruto! Hey Roomie!" She started waiving her arm.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto who rolled his eyes.

"Hi Anko." He murmured.

After the hysterics, Anko told them to meet her in training area 44. The trip over was a tiring one as, almost, all of the Konoha Chuunin hopefuls were curious as to how the 'scary proctor lady' knew him. Things became quieter when the large group arrives at their location, one that was heavily forested and was barricaded by gates lined with barbed wire on the top.

"Welcome, one and all, to the second part of the Chuunin selection Exam, also known as The Forest of Death!" Anko proudly announced.

Some of the really green Genin turned ashen at the name of this particular place. Others, in the meantime, talked amongst their groups in awe and curiosity of the spectacle.

"In this part of the exam you have but one objective," Anko then held up two scrolls, "To keep with you the information that you are given and to steal information from others. Once you've done this you'll then proceed to tower in the middle of the forest. Now should you not have both of these scrolls, or if you are short of a teammate or two, you'll be disqualified. Any questions?"

"What happens if we decide to see what's inside of the scroll?" A Genin from Rain Country asked.

Anko gave a predatory smirk, "Be my guest and find out for yourselves, however, you'll not like what you'll find."

"To get the other scroll, can we kill?" Asked Gaara.

Anko narrowed her eyes, "Its not against the rules but you can if you feel it is necessary."

"What's the time limit?" Naruto asked.

"Five days." Anko replied.

"F-Five days! What about food?" Chouji asked, feeding himself a handful of chips.

"Eat your comrades for all I care." Anko replied, shrugging, which got plenty of wide eyes from the participants. She then barked out a laugh. "Man, you guys are gullible. The forest is filled with the tastiest critters, but it also has the most poisonous ones as well; that and there are things in there that'll hunt YOU."

A lot of the groups looked at each other nervously while Anko then took an armful of papers and started handing them out.

"Sign these forms before your group receives a scroll, this prevents us from being accountable if you should die out there."

"Oh joy." Naruto muttered to himself as he took a form.

"Careful Blondie, I just might chase after you myself in there." Anko whispered into his ear, causing him to shudder.

After she had gone to pass out more forms, Kiba nudged Naruto.

"Dude, how does that scary hottie know you, exactly?"

Naruto sighed, "She lives in the same building as I do. Nothing more than that."

"She's good at getting under other's skin…or pants." Shino murmured the last part, which Kiba didn't hear.

Naruto nodded, "She's second in charge in the Torture and Interrogation squad."

Kiba paled, "T-That sucks."

Naruto sighed, "Forget about Anko, for right now. How do you guys want to handle this part of the exam?"

Shino adjusted his glasses, "A trap is usually best, but considering the contestants, it might not be best to squander our time waiting."

Kiba nodded, "I say we find a weaker group and we dish them out and take their scroll."

"How do you purpose we find such a group or if they have the scroll we need?" Shino inquired.

Kiba scratched his head and looked around but, in the end, shrugged his shoulders.

"It's actually not a bad idea." Naruto said. "It'll eliminate competitors and eventually we will find someone who has the scroll we need."

"Agreed but how will we know we're not the predator but the prey instead? How can we make sure we don't run into those who are out for blood like the group from Suna?" Shino asked.

Naruto placed his hand to his chin, thinking. "Well, we can observe them long enough to determine their strengths and motivations. However, I suggest that we don't spend longer than thirty minutes as we'll be wasting time if we focus on a group for too long."

Kiba nodded, "I'd rather finish this one early, anyways."

Akamaru yipped his agreement.

Shino nodded his approval and then their group was approached by a nameless Chuunin who handed them their scroll, which Shino kept within his cloak.

Unbeknownst to the group, Kabuto was watching them with interest.

* * *

"Its simple, do as I say and we'll get through this without too much hassle. We'll come up with a riddle to know which one of us is real and which might be fake trying to catch us off guard." Sasuke said, clutching the scroll given to them by a proctor.

"A-Ano, what should we do if w-we run into a g-group out for blood?" Hinata asked, nervous as she looked around at some of the contestants who were grinning fiercely.

"Simple, Hyuuga, we beat them." Sasuke said, not even bothering to look in her direction.

"Sasuke-kun's right, Hinata. As long as its no one from that Suna group, we'll be fine." Sakura added, trying to boost the worried girl's spirits.

"Even then we'll fight them." Sasuke said, "This is a test to see who's the strongest group. Don't get in my way of passing this exam, Hyuuga."

Hinata winced at the dark tone of Sasuke's voice and, unfortunately, Sakura wasn't going to argue anytime soon. Hinata, once again, whished she hadn't agreed to participate in this exam as she didn't feel that she have it in her to advance in her profession. However, a talk with Kurenai and Iruka-sensei had her decide to go to solely help her team.

Well, that and Kurenai said Naruto-kun would be disappointed if he, at least, didn't see her there.

Thinking about the blonde haired halberd wielder, caused Hinata to, momentarily, forget about all her anxieties and for a smile to spread across her face. She was so happy that she had met him and counted herself lucky that he liked her, despite everything she felt that was wrong with her. Thinking more about him, Hinata's eyes darted around to see if she could, at least, catch a glimpse of him before this part of the exam could start.

She found him over near one of the gates conversing with his team.

She smiled, secretly, to herself. Relief washing over her as the thought of him being near her at this moment was all she needed to see this through.

* * *

Upon the opening of the gate, Naruto's team soon headed on in and Kiba and Akamaru's noses were put to work along with Shino's ability to communicate with the insect life of the jungle-like environment they were in.

They soon took to the treetops and traversed to the direction were a group of Kumo Genin were standing and discussing strategies.

The female and leader of the group was having a heated argument with one of her partners and was unsuspecting when a swarm of Shino's insects descended upon her and soon covered her shrieking form entirely. Her two teammates were brought crushing down by Naruto and Kiba who then proceeded to knock the two out effortlessly. All three were soon tied up against the trees and their contents sifted through.

"Found it!" Kiba exclaimed as he brought out a brown scroll with the kanji for Earth in the center.

Shino turned to Naruto, "It seems the plan went well. Should we take our time or should we expedite our travel to the tower?"

Naruto thought about it before shaking his head. "Let's take it easy getting there. Besides, if one of our guys needs help, we should at least try and be there for them."

"What if they try to take our scroll from us? The Proctor did say that anyone could attack us." Shino pointed out.

Naruto sighed, "Well, we'll duke it out, then. However, I don't think anyone of us would want to feel responsible for one of our guys getting killed by a Genin from another country that we could have prevented."

Shino nodded.

Kiba snorted, "You just don't want Hinata getting hurt, you wuss."

Naruto smacked Kiba across the back of his head, earning an indignant, "Hey!"

"I am worried about her, but she's strong enough that she can hold out on her own. All she has to do is get serious." He said and then sighed, "We're wasting time. Let's get a move on."

Shino nodded and Kiba grumbled something while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Oh, going somewhere, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and his team turned and soon saw Kabuto and two others with him, standing in front of them.

Kiba growled as he got into a fighting stance. "What, you lookin' for a fight?"

The two men with Kabuto chuckled at Kiba's bravado while Kabuto was still looking at Naruto, which unnerved Naruto for some reason.

"Logic would suggest that you are after our scroll yet there seems to be more." Shino said, he too getting ready for whatever was about to happen.

Kabuto nodded, "How right you are, Aburame-san. I want to test you three out. We've already got our scroll and we're a little bored. The six of us have five days, why don't we have a little contest to make things more interesting."

"What kind of "contest"?" Naruto asked, his hand fingering the scroll that kept his halberd.

Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses, "Oh, now, that would be telling Naruto-kun. But, I guess you can call it, "breaking in the Genin"."

* * *

Sasuke's plan had worked well, it seemed.

While Sasuke went to relieve himself behind some trees another 'Sasuke' appeared and acted like him perfectly. He would have gotten away with it if it weren't for the careful scrutinization of one of Sasuke's biggest followers, Sakura. Her pointing out the clear differences in posture and hand movements had Hinata attacking with her Jyuken and making the imposter paralyzed from the arms and legs.

Sasuke soon appeared again and answered the riddle to Sakura's satisfaction. Seeing what had happened to his 'double', Sasuke surprised Hinata by telling her, "Glad to see you're not entirely worthless", which was the closest thing she had ever got as a compliment from him since they had been formed as a team.

"Well, we now have the Earth Scroll, which I found on his two teammates. Now we need-"

Sasuke was interrupted by a sudden high velocity of wind that came at them, which soon plucked off Hinata, leading her screaming deep into the jungle.

* * *

The battle, which had been going on for almost an hour felt days to Kurenai's Team as they continued their desperate gamble against the much more experienced Kabuto's.

Shino was facing against a man who could absorb someone who used chakra against him. However, he quickly learned that an Aburame was to be feared for a very good reason. The same reason as why you don't stand still after chucking a rock at a hornet's nest. However, he learned his lesson the first time and now was on the defensive as Shino carefully moved the swarms of his Kikai insects in strategic patterns to try and overwhelm the older Genin.

Kiba was having a harder time as his opponent was a contortionist.

Able to dislodge his joints and practically constrict himself like a snake, he soon had Kiba choking, coming close to frothing at the mouth. With Akamaru, however, he was soon to let go as he learned a valuable lesson, much like his partner. Don't leave your family jewels in plain sight of a dog whose master you're trying to kill.

Kiba, after getting the required oxygen back into his lungs, gave Akamaru a pill and soon there were two kiba's ganging up on the man.

Naruto's fight was taxing.

Kabuto was both smart and, surprisingly, ruthless. When their fight began, Kabuto had chakra swirling on his hands, which he later divulged were called "Chakra Scalpels". With these nasty things, he very easily cut Naruto's hamstrings and tendons multiple times over. This was why it was taxing. Whatever it was that was within Naruto allowing him to regenerate, needed time and, it seemed, Kabuto was aware of this.

However, it wasn't like Naruto was taking it lying down; far from it. Kabuto had found himself many times within the hour they have been fighting with his arm, leg, wrist, fingers, and jaw broken in several places. Although both did great damage to the other, neither was going to fall anytime soon and both were healing at a bizarre rate.

"Why…Don't…we…stop, Kabuto. We're getting…nowhere…with…this." Naruto panted as he was holding onto his halberd for support.

Kabuto, with bloodied gashes marring his face and arms, his left leg bent at an angle that would give children nightmares; spit out a mouthful of blood before giving a bloody grin.

"Why? Are…you getting…tired Naruto-kun?" He panted as well.

Naruto shook his head and he got up onto wobbly legs.

"No. But," He looked over to the four that we're still fighting and both groups looked fatigued. "They are."

Kabuto chuckled and then spit out a loose tooth before shaking his head. "My aren't you sporting."

Naruto braced himself from another attack only to watch as Kabuto called out to his members.

"We're leaving!"

His men nodded and he then turned back to Naruto. "This has been most informational, Naruto-kun. I am surprise that you don't boast of your skills. You are within the right of doing so."

Naruto frowned, "There's always someone out there who might be stronger than me. I'd rather be humble than die with my mouth still open."

Kabuto chuckled, "Right you are. That day might come sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, cautiously, his hand gripping his halberd tighter.

Kabuto smirked, "All in good time." Soon he and his two teammates vanished in a sushin, a trail of leaves in their wake.

Naruto collapsed to the ground sighing and wiping the open wound that was in the process of closing on his forehead as Kiba and Shino were staggering their way to meet him.

"Was it good for you two?" Naruto asked, jokingly.

Kiba huffed, "Would have gone great if the bastard didn't leave."

Shino closed his eyes as he brought out a different pair of shades as his other had been damaged in his fight.

"Mine could have gone better but it was, at least, a good demonstration of my accomplishments and shortcomings. I still have a long way to go."

Naruto nodded, "Kabuto and his guys are fighting on a completely different level. I've faced Jounin from Iwa that fight like him, so this scares me a little."

"Why?" Kiba asked as he fed Akamaru a treat.

Shino turned to Kiba, "Because it begs the question as to why he's hiding so much that should have gotten him promoted long ago."

Kiba nodded and sighed, "Well, now that this is over, should we start heading to the tower?"

Naruto was about to reply when the three of them heard a scream. A girl's scream. One that Naruto was familiar with.

"Hinata!"

* * *

It seemed like her travel would never end, that is until it ended ubruptly when her small form clashed against a tree, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Hinata took a moment to stand on her unstable legs as her body shook from the exertion. Taking steady breaths she looked around her area before her memories came back to her and her adrenaline rose.

"I-I need to get back! They're in trouble!" She voiced aloud and was about to make her move when something heavy landed on the ground floor shaking the earth violently and throwing Hinata onto all fours once more.

Terrified, once again, she dared a quick glance to see what or whom made such a thing.

She wished she hadn't.

Right in front of her was the largest snake she had ever seen. A deep royal-purple in color, its scales illuminating an indigo color as it slithered its way to her.

Hinata was in a panic, in her mind as she was unprepared for this sort of thing. However, her mind settled on two things. One, her teammates needed her help and two, she remembered the praise Naruto had given to her when they had first met.

Not much, but enough that Hinata was now standing with a firm resolve and she dug into her pouch, producing three kunai. She was quick to action as the snake made a lunge for her.

Rolling to the side, Hinata let loose her kunai, and, unfortunately, the projectiles bounced harmlessly off the snake's hide.

Hinata's heart was racing and the sweat permeating from her brow was now irritatingly getting into her eyes. Her hands and body were shaking due to the adrenaline rush and only her instincts, applied with her reaction-timing, saved her from death as her scaly opponent made a strike at her.

However, the soreness of her legs, coupled with the weariness that was growing from her small form, caused them to buckle and she soon found herself falling to the ground like a marionette that had its strings cut.

The snake eyed her like a wounded animal, ready to be seized upon, as it slithered towards her.

Fear, exhaustion, and panic welled its way up inside her as she trembled. Hinata closed her eyes, awaiting death's embrace…

A sudden calamity broke her from her acceptance and she opened up heavy lidded eyes to see Naruto, holding back the snake's open maw with his halberd, grunting from the stress on his arms.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a 'Don't feed the animals' sign around here, somewhere, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blinked, half expecting for this to be a dream, but in the end, it was true. Naruto-kun had came and rescued her.

"N-Naruto-k-"

"Hang in there, Hinata-chan." Naruto interrupted her, "Let me take care of _scaly_ first."

Hinata nodded, tiredly, and watched as Naruto's eyes glowed in a brilliant aquamarine-color as he turned back to the snake.

With a strength one would expect from legends, Naruto pushed back the slithering monstrosity and swiped out, earning a painful hiss and for blood to come pouring out from the wounded mouth of the snake. Naruto then grabbed the end of the obsidian pole and began swinging the weapon like a hammer.

The snake, unaware of the potential danger in assaulting this person, driven by its instinct; lunged forward only for Naruto to stop in mid swing.

His blade, catching on the already torn piece of flesh hanging loose in the corner of the reptile's mouth, tore deeper and went its way through the muscles of the jaw and into the body itself till it reached the end and came out with blood and scales.

The snake twisted and writhed before it erupted into a plume of smoke and thus disappeared entirely.

Naruto waited for a moment before heaving a sigh and then turned to see Shino administering some chakra and food pills to Hinata.

"Whoa, that was weird." Kiba, who was close by Naruto, whistled in awe. "Why would there be a summons out here? Most Genin don't have them, nor do Chuunin for that matter."

Naruto nodded as he leaned against his weapon, resting his head on the end of the pole.

"Something, most likely, is out here. I doubt its any part of this test."

Shino helping up Hinata, nodded as well.

Hinata, taking in everything, went back to an alarmed state as she remembered her first course of action after being separated from her teammates.

"S-Sasuke and Sakura! They're in danger!" She then turned and ran back towards the direction she had came from when she was caught in the violent gale, leaving behind Naruto and his team calling after her.

"Dammit, C'mon guys lets go after her! If my suspicions are correct, she's heading to her death if we don't help."

Kiba and Shino nodded and soon the trio were leaping from the treetops after Hinata's vanishing figure.

* * *

"My, my, you've proved to be most entertaining, Sasuke-kun. What will you do now?"

Sasuke Uchiha, last loyal, and second survivor of his clan; starred in mute terror at the person in front of him. This person, whomever it was, was radiating so much killer-intent that the air seemed to be stagnant and unbreathable. To Sasuke's left was the shriveled and trembling form of his teammate, Sakura Haruno.

After their third teammate was ejected due to the violent wind-jutsu that this person had produced, Sasuke had gone on the offensive against the intruder and was rudely awakened at how pitiful his abilities compared to this, obvious, superior.

"W-What…do you…want from us." Sasuke panted out in sheer exhaustion.

The person, appearing as a female, though his voice seemed like that of a masculine middle-aged man, whose voice was sweet as poisoned chocolate; smirked as he took a step forward.

"I'm here merely to test you, Sasuke-kun. However, I must say, I'm _deeply _disappointed that the last loyal Uchiha could be so infantile in his skills. Itachi had much more promise at your age."

Sasuke ground his teeth together in rage, fear forgotten as he gripped a hold of his kunai, his Sharingan eyes alit and spinning in reflection of his mood and mind set. His body moved instantly as he made sloppy and desperate attacks against the person, who smiled smugly as he easily pushed aside each and every move made against him.

The person then, after Sasuke made one more desperate lunge, gripped the offending wrist and used his other hand to deliver a painful punch to Sasuke's solarplexis, causing all the air and exertion to come violently out of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san!"

The unnamed opponent raised a curious eyebrow as a small dark indigo-haired girl came flying at him with a volley of punches and kicks that were so rapid they blurred. However, this didn't deter the assailant as, like with Sasuke, he was able to block off each and ever strike. He then performed a high kick that launched the girl away.

The person looked at the temporarily downed girl and then to his hands which had been blocking, to see that they were red and blistered in some areas.

"Ah, so Sasuke's teammate is a Hyuuga; most interesting." The person said with a cruel smirk.

Hinata went to attack again but was halted by Sasuke.

"He's too strong for us, Hyuuga." He then looked at the person and then dug into his pocket and produced their Earth Scroll. "Here, take this and let us be."

Hinata, surprised at seeing Sasuke so defeated, began to worry as a smirk continued to stretch on the face of the stranger before them. One that eerily resembled that of the snake she had just fought.

"Oh? Are you giving up now, Sasuke-kun? What would Itachi think?"

Sasuke's scowled, "I don't care! Take this and let us go!"

"What if I refuse? What if, instead, I make you stand there and watch as I kill your teammates?" The person chuckled.

Hinata watched as Sasuke became trembling more and more at this person's words.

It became clear as to what the person's real objective was, to Hinata. His constant goading and belittling of Sasuke seemed key to the unseen objectives and an unmistakable disinterest in the goal of this exam, which was the capturing of both scrolls. In the end, this person had only his eyes set on Sasuke and he/she looked as though that he wouldn't mind killing the others beside his prize without a second thought.

Hinata, making her decision, still in her rush that she experienced with the snake; got into her Jyuuken Stance.

"S-Sasuke-san, run! Get Sakura and get o-out of here!"

Sasuke looked at her as if she was mad and was about to voice his objection when Hinata darted ahead to take on the deadly opponent once more.

The person sighed as he grabbed Hinata's arm in a fierce grip.

"You are boring me, girl." A malicious grin appeared on the androgynous face. "I might as well kill Sasuke-kun's teammates one by one so that he's properly motivated. So, I thank you for volunteering first."

Hinata soon was being gasping for air as the person grabbed her throat and began squeezing it, his/her finger nails digging into the skin and drawing blood. Her vision was beginning to darken around the sides and the rest of her continued to thrash around, though they were soon becoming more and more sluggish.

However, luck was on her side as a yellow blur appeared between her and the attacker and she was relieved of her torment as the man was thrown back, crashing into a tree.

Hinata hack, violently, but soon as enough air entered her system, she gazed up to see Naruto looking murderously at the person who soon melted into the ground. Another figure stepped out from behind a tree, the exact same person in appearance; his face equally as predatory.

"Well, now, what have we here? More little Genin to come and play?"

Naruto twirled his Halberd high above him before lashing out with the blade forward and was soon in a invisible bout of speed and, next thing Hinata saw, was attacking the unknown person.

The unnamed shinobi scowled as he felt the blows being put upon him by this scarred Genin whose abilities were becoming an increasing nuisance. Whatsmore, everything seemed out of the norm of someone who was trained by the Leaf Village. However, age and experience still kept him pegs above this youth and he was quick to point that out as he countered several of the moves made by the blond-haired Genin.

Naruto wasn't entirely surprised to see he was now losing his edge in the fight. Sure, he had gained an upper hand by surprising the shinobi, but, judging by how quick this person was to turn the table; he was still a child in this regard.

Their fight lasted long and hard. Even after Naruto had released the separate blades from his weapon, it only continued to postpone the inevitable as, with one quick punch, he was sent hurtling backwards and ended up being embedded in the trunk of a tree.

The enemy sneered as he looked upon his cut up arms and torso and soon eyed Naruto with curiosity.

"Who might you be, Genin?"

Naruto, spitting out a loose tooth, grinned cockily.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

The person chuckled, seemingly mirroring Naruto's humor.

"Very well then." The shinobi then reached underneath his jaw and brought his fingers up showing that the skin was coming along with it and was tearing in the process. Like ripping a page out from a book, the skin was torn away, revealing another behind it. One with eerie slit eyes that glowed maliciously at all that looked upon it.

"I am Orochimaru."

To be continued…..

* * *

A/N: Sorry to break it off here, but, once again, the mind is fried and needs to cool down. In the meantime, please Review and let my know what I'm doing right or wrong. I know for a fact that this Orochimaru will have some people frowning.

Up Next, The Forsaken and the Angelic, Chapter Nine:

Naruto faces off against Orochimaru and something dark and twisted arises.

One family rushes to be reunited while another is trying to find answers.

A girl comes out from the darkness that surrounds her and tries to find meaning in her life.

Till next time we meet,

Q-n-P


	9. A Blessing Turned into a Curse pt 3

Chapter Nine: A Blessing turned into a Curse, part three

Naruto Strife considered himself lucky on many occasions, considering those he had fought and had lived to see another day. However, at this particular moment, he wondered if he had finally reached the end of his winning streak.

The man before him, Orochimaru, was a person he had hoped never to come across. His infamy was well known and even an equally notorious person like Zabuza was determined never to cross paths with the Konoha nukenin. And now, much to his "fortune", he was now pitted against the dangerous snake sannin in order to save the lives of the girl he cared about and her two hapless teammates.

Orochimaru smirked as he strode forward, "Now that you know who I am, I admit I know little about you, Genin. You bear a striking resemblance to the boy who had been made into the Jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi, in this village. However, you seem, to hold abilities that no one in this pitiful village could ever hope to possess. Which begs the question, who would have taught you?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he focused on replinshing his stamina and energy, that and keeping those that he would be damned to lose, in sight.

Hinata was getting back on to her shaky legs, Sasuke seemed to be paralyized in fear, Sakura doing no better. Naruto knew that his teammates were still on their way, but their arrival would still be a risky one, considering who the enemy was.

Naruto knew he had to stall for time, hopefully, in doing so, something will come to their aid and this nightmare would end.

"Oh, you're thinking that you're teammates, the Inuzuka and the Aburame, will provide the means to thwart me? Is that who you're waiting for, Genin?" Orochimaru snickered. "No doubt you're familiar with my history. Are you naieve enough to believe that all of you are what it takes to defeat me?"

Naruto didn't reply, his mako-infused eyes focused on the man before him. Then, he clutched the twin blades in his hands and disappeared before appearing in front of the sannin and reengaging in the battle that they had moments earlier.

With renewed vigor, Naruto's blows seemed to take on a more affective impact against the fugitive Sannin, whose expression, at first taunting, became a permanent frown.

After several more blows, Orochimaru, feeling the numbness in his arms, decided an alternative route in defeating the boy. His, tongue lengthening by impossible measures, snaked out of his mouth and wrapped itself around the boy's neck and had him pinned to a tree. The boy's blades dropping as the boy tried to use his considerable strength against the offensive mouth organ strangling him.

"Kukukukukuk….Well, well, little Genin, what will you do now?"

Naruto, at a another time would marvel at how someone could seemingly talk while having their tongue out, so eloquently; could only at this time try and struggle against the thing that was strangling him to death.

'_What do I do! I've thrown everything I can think of against this guy!'_

_**Hmm…It looks as if you're having trouble, Naruto…**_

Naruto's heart stopped and his eyes quivered in unbridled terror after hearing that, somewhere inside himself and in _that_ voice. Then, everything went black…

* * *

Orochimaru pondered to himself as to the identity of the youth and what talents the boy had shown him up to this point.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

The Snake Sannin chuckled to himself as he turned to look at the quivering Kunoichi who was a bundle of nerves as she shakily stood up with a kunai in her hand, her Byakugan set.

"Kukukuku…Don't worry, little Hyuuga, your time will son come after I deal with your-"

Orochimaru was cut off as his tongue was now searing in pain which led him to let go of his target and retract the appendage. His target flew in the air, becoming a black, smoky, blur before floating down a few feet away, his back turned away from Orochimaru and the Genin.

When standing up right, the hair on the boy became much paler and started to slowly grow to where it was flowing like a water fall till it ended up near the small of the back.

A satisfied sigh came out of the youth though it seems foreign to those that new him.

"_So this is the world I have ended up in? How curious…"_

There was no difference in chakra, but Orochimaru could tell that the air was much colder with this new presence here, that and the killing intent rose exponentially. But as to how…

"Who are you?" The Snake Sannin asked, much more guarded this time.

When the being turned, he was confronted with the same boy but the visage was changing rapidly. The wild hair was becoming flattened and the scar was disappearing, but most noticeably the eyes were becoming more malevolent. Once oceanic-blue, they turned an eerie aquamarine color which soon became slit. The skin tone was becoming increasingly paler, the lips poutier, to which turned into a welcoming smile.

"_Ah, so we finally meet, the infamous Orochimaru; what a pleasure it is. You may call me Sephiroth." _He finished with a semi-theatrical bow, "_I must say, this is quite an honor, however since my residence is dependent on little Naruto's survival I must drive a wedge between our first meeting." _

Orochimaru, unsure of his meeting this seemingly alien person and what really was taking place could only gleam a few things from it and what certainly stood out was how he was referring the boy as his "residence", which meant that the boy was a vessel for his soul, personality, or whatever; which made this all the more curiouser.

Right now, a thin wisp of smoke appeared in the boy's left hand which soon out stretched and took the form on an extremely long nodachi. The fearsome looking blade gleamed in its owners hand as he grabbed it with both hands before he brought it back behind his head.

"_So then, shall we?"_

To Orochimaru's surprise the boy, er, the being that had taken control of the body, disappeared before he could feel the hairs on his neck rise when the person appeared behind him, ready to strike.

Orochimaru dodged and brought his blade out to meet and found to his continuing horror that the Kusanagi, the once feared blade found another weapon of this boy that it couldn't cut through. The fighting had changed yet the result remained somewhat the same as the speed and strength was something Orochimaru found irritable. He just couldn't lay an offensive hit on the brat. That and, this time, he was becoming slower than his opponent and was receiving more damage than what he was able to retaliate with.

"_Tell me, what is your greatest fear?_ _What will bring you despair?"_

Orochimaru snarled as he received a gash over his shoulder, too focused he was on dodging that he remain quiet and unable to give out a witty retort.

"_If you oblige, I'll be more than happy to give it you and make you feel them over and over again…"_

The Snake Sannin had enough. He could feel the presence of his old apprentice coming closer to their location as well as several ANBU, he needed to stop wasting time on mediocre things; though this slight diversion was informational and had proved interesting.

"Kukukuku…That will have to wait until next time, Sephiroth-san. My time here is precious and we are about to be interrupted."

With that Orochimaru replaced himself with a log as Sephiroth's sword skewered it to an adorning tree.

* * *

Naruto/Sephiroth shook his head. "_What a pity indeed." _He then took his blade out from where he placed it and then turned to the three Genin, one passed out, one semi-concious, and the still Hinata who was still shaking. "_Well, I guess the three of you will have to do for my amusement for now…" _

He made a slow approach but was stopped a few steps back when Hinata had snapped out of her fear-induced stupor and hugged Naruto's body fully with her fists grabbing his grabbing his backside fully.

"No! P-Please stop N-Naruto-kun! Get a hold of yourself! P-Please!"

Sephiroth looked at her with a hooked eyebrow before he clutched his head, groaning in Naruto's voice.

"Hi…Hinata…-chan"

What happened next was instantaneous. The hair went back to normal and then the face, then lastly the eyes as they blinked a few sets before settling on Hinata who was hugging him.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was still sobbing but braved a look upwards to see the confused look on her boyfriend.

Sniffling a little she went back into burying her face into Naruto's chest as she clung tighter.

Naruto, more than confused on what was going on, felt something in his right hand and when he saw it he froze. In his hand lay Masamune, a sword he had heard about when he lived with his family, but more importantly were the tales of the man, no, monster who possessed and wielded it.

Taking into account his nightmare, the voice that he heard, and the fact he was now holding the weapon; Naruto dropped it and then dropped to his knees while still holding onto his girlfriend who was still in her tear driven world.

Neither of them heard Sasuke get up to get Sakura nor hear Naruto's teammates arrive and start asking questions.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for how late this is and how inexplicably short the Orochimaru/Sephiroth fight was. I'm having a LOT of trouble writing this and may have to give it away if more troubles come my way.

Q-n-P


	10. Conversations and Preliminaries

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This is story will be the only thing I claim.

Author's Note: Well things are finally on their way. Please note that I've decided to disregard the Sound Team as it was hard to fit them in and they'll only be mentioned as an after thought. Sorry guys but thems the sticks.

Now on with the main attraction...

Chapter Ten: Conversations and Preliminaries

It was quiet in the remote area, in the Forest of Death, where both Team Seven and Team Eight had set up a perimeter and stood guard.

Earlier, both teams had agreed to help each other out since Team Seven's members were in shambles, none of them were talking to each other, and that Naruto, from Team Eight asked for some room to think.

The Blonde had separated himself from his teammates and was situated next to a creek where he was crouched down into a meditative position. A thing he had picked up from his dad, Cloud, when he was too lost in thought.

Naruto sat with the sword Masamune his lap, the eerie nodachi seemed to be looking at him expectantly, or maybe it was his imagination.

The young Strife was still trying to calm his nerves. A couple of hours earlier he was fighting with this weapon under the control of the man that had brought nightmares to him when he had heard Cid and Cloud talk about stories of him. Now, apparently, that same man seemed to be locked deep inside himself and the reason behind that was simple enough.

Reno had made a deadly mistake those years ago when he injected those Jenova Cells into his body.

However, if he hadn't, then Naruto would have been still a Jinjuuriki, a living sacrifice, a Bijuu container.

Which was the lesser of two evils? Being a container for a fox that had destroyed parts of the village hidden in the leaves and that took the life of the village's beloved Yondaime Hokage? Or being the host of the most notorious mass murderer that had almost destroyed the world of Midgar?

The blonde male wasn't sure but one thing he could be certain of was that the man was inside of him and he had the capabilities of taking over, which meant that the village, his team, and Hinata-chan were not exactly safe with him.

* * *

Hinata was lost in her own thoughts as she, Shino, and Kiba stood over watch of the perimeter.

What had happened to Naruto had scared her greatly, but not of Naruto himself, but whoever that person was that had taken control over her boyfriend.

To say that it made her shiver would be an understatement. She was already tired from her fight with the snake summons and her small bout with Orochimaru. Her eyes continued to weigh heavily against her determination to stay awake. Her thoughts were the only thing keeping her mind from slipping off into slumber.

"Hey, Hinata."

Hinata blinked rapidly before turning to Kiba who had spoken.

"Get your teammate to cover for you, she's had more than enough time and I can see you're not going to last much longer unless you get some shut eye."

Hinata nodded dumbly before pivoting on the spot and going back to where Sakura was watching over a sleeping Sasuke in a cave. Coming upon her teammates, Hinata gently cleared her throat to get Sakura's attention.

"Sakura-san, it's your turn to stand watch."

Sakura didn't answer; instead she remained looking at Sasuke and didn't respond until Hinata touched her arm.

"Sakura-"

"Stop pestering me, Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata as tired as she was, half-heartedly stepped back in surprise to the outburst.

Sakura turned away from her and looked at Sasuke once more before turning her head at Hinata.

"Why? Why is that team still here? We….we don't need them. Sasuke-kun doesn't like it either, I'm sure of it."

"We n-need their h-help. What if O-Orochimaru comes back for Sasuke-san? We don't stand a ch-chance against h-him by ourselves." Hinata reasoned.

Sakura glared at Hinata, "I'm not sure if he's the real danger. Naruto seems more dangerous than him. What you see in that…thing, I don't even want to-"

*SLAP!*

Sakura held a hand to her reddened cheek as tears began to form and she grimaced as the wincing pain was so sharp.

Hinata retracted her hand; her Byakugan was active which was giving her a more definite look to the glare she was already sporting at her pink haired teammate.

"S-Sakura, wake up. Naruto's not the bad g-guy here. He's a ninja, trained to k-kill just like all of us. He didn't have to but he c-came to our rescue against a missing nin who makes us look like complete infants a-against him. Sure, he lost c-control of himself but he was quick to get back into control."

Sakura looked down as she continued to rub her sore cheek.

"Sakura-san, if you d-don't mind me asking, why did you decide to become an n-ninja?"

Sakura looked up and then to the side, "I wanted to make my parents proud of me and to show that even a clan-less shinobi could go far as long as she put her mind to it. Well, that's what I originally wanted, but I also wanted to show Sasuke-kun that I would be worth something to him."

Hinata nodded and nearly collapsed because of it due to how sleep deprived she was right now. That slap and this conversation had nearly drained her of whatever energy she had left.

"S-Sakura, I know he scares you but h-he's not dangerous. P-Please try and give Naruto-kun a chance." With that, the Hyuuga Heiress collapsed and fell promptly asleep.

* * *

With the exception of a team from Sound coming in to try and kill Sasuke, which was seemingly handled with ease, the two teams had their scrolls and moved with ease to the tower in the middle of the forest and completed the exam and then were led to separate rooms to relax before the last two days of the second portion of the exam was to be completed.

Hinata had tried her best to console Naruto and to make him believe that she was feeling threatened by him, by any measure. However, Naruto was still depressed by his thoughts and he wished heavily that his family was there to talk to about what this all meant.

The last two days ended soon and everyone who survived and passed the second portion of the Chuunin Exams were now situated in an open field in the middle of the tower where they all waited until the Hokage spoke telling them about the true meaning of the Chuunin Exams themselves. After here, only Kabuto left stating that we wasn't feeling all that well to complete the exams, which had Naruto and his team looking at him oddly.

Now, the remaining groups were individually called out to spar off against one another, while the others took to the stands above.

"First match, Ino Yamanaka vs. Kiba Inuzuka, contestants wait until I start." Said the proctor of the third exam, one Hayate Gekko who erupted into a coughing fit after speaking.

Naruto lazily watched as Kiba went up against the mind specialist of Team Ten. He was confident that Kiba could handle this easily as the girl seemed to possess few skills but no major talent other than her clan's jutsus, which made her a long ranged fighter.

However, he has been wrong before; as long as Kiba keeps his mouth shut and not provoked into doing anything stupid, then he should easily take this round.

"Ha! This should be an easy win, right boy?"

Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Kiba puffed out his chest, "Besides, all she knows how to do is work her mouth, she has nothing."

Kurenai, up in the stands with Naruto and Shino, narrowed her eyes at her student's behavior. _'Kiba…'_ She thought warningly.

Ino, while being the village gossip monger, was smart and she could easily hear the double entendre of what he was implying.

This, of course, made her see red.

Hayate looked between the two contestants before raising his hand and brought it forward, "Haijime!"

Kiba was running at the Yamanaka girl in a mad dash, but what she said next made him nearly trip.

With her middle and index fingers, along with the thumb, touching their respective pairs on the other hand; Ino shouted, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

In the mere seconds that followed before he was possessed by Ino's "mind-body switch technique", Kiba, who had heard of the technique multiple times by word of mouth from his mother and sister, was instantly regretting his foolish action.

With possessing Kiba's body, Ino brought out one of Kiba's kunai to his throat near the jugular vein, signifying her win of the match.

"Winner, Ino Yamanaka!" Hayate announced.

Naruto slumped his head down, while Shino adjusted his glasses before he stated, "Well, he had that coming."

Naruto nodded while their sensei was grumbling about having to fulfill the bet she had made to Asuma should one of her students came against his and that they lost.

After relinquishing control over his body, Ino went smugly back to the stands while Kiba growled angrily, Akamaru whimpering, as he made his way back to his teammates.

"Not a word. I know." Was his remark as Naruto had lifted his head to say something.

* * *

The tournament continued on with many contestants from the other villages vying for their spot to continue on to the final portion of the Chuunin Exams, the next to follow was Sakura Haruno vs. Shikamaru Nara.

Both contestants were down in the arena and while one was eyeing the other warily, the other was looking plain bored.

'_Why did I let my mother talk me into taking this troublesome exam?'_

Shikamaru had no aspirations to go higher in rank and he felt the only reason he was here was as a courtesy to his teammates to help them. Looking at his opponent, he could see the determination under her nervous visage, which made him sigh.

Sakura was someone, or actually one of the many, that Shikamaru tended to avoid in the academy as they had a single-minded purpose to become betrothed to one Sasuke Uchiha. Her prowess in the academy was limited to the school work and nothing extraneous as working on her physique or expanding past the three jutsus taught at the academy. Thus he was pretty sure that she really hadn't gone farther in her repertoire than what she had when she left the academy. Really, the only thing that had taken to his surprise was her expression she was wearing now.

Whatever had happened to the pink haired kunoichi lately seemed to have a profound impact upon her.

Shikamaru sighed, he really wanted to just forfeit but he knew that he'd never hear the end of it from Ino, if he did.

Looking at Sakura though…

"Haijime!" Hayate announced.

Sakura leapt back and put some more distance between her and the infamous shadow user. Knowing how well his jutsus of his clan worked, she felt more inclined to fight at a safe long distance.

Gripping her kunai and shuriken, she showed her ambidextrousness and threw both weapons consecutively while running the edge of the circular arena around her opponent.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, grumbled troublesome as he dodged the weapons while at the same time tried to think of a strategy to use against the girl who was trying her hardest to keep out of the range of his Kagemane no Jutsu. However, he knew that she was just about out of her supply for weapons which left an opportunity for him to capture her.

Sakura in the meantime was smiling, which caught Shikamaru off guard.

She grabbed the pouch behind her and brought out three kunai attached with explosive notes.

"Troublesome."

Throwing one while dashing to his location, she waited until it was pierced into the ground before she set it off, but by that time Shika had made his way to the opposite side of the arena. Using the Bunshin no jutsu, creating two clones, she charged Shikamaru and, with her clones copying her with their, albeit fake one; Sakura threw the remaining kunai at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cursed as he dived out of the way as the explosion sent debris from the wall of the arena virtually everywhere.

Once the dust had settled, Shikamaru's leg was revealed to be pinned under a large slab of concrete from the wall.  
He looked to the proctor, signifying his defeat.

"Winner, Sakura Haruno!" Announced Hayate.

* * *

"Wow." Naruto said as the field medics came onto the field to take the shadow user away on the gurney.

Kurenai and Shino nodded while Kiba shrugged.

"Don't know what the big deal is, she got lucky, that's all."

Naruto shook his head, "You don't get it, even Zabuza was reluctant to go against a Nara as they think twelve to twenty times ahead."

"Like I said, she. Got. Lucky." Kiba growled.

Kurenai sighed, "You really are a baka. Haruno out witted him, that's what's amazing here."

Kiba scoffed but didn't add anything more than what he already said.

The next match was soon being announced on the digital board with Naruto Strife vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Do I even need to tell you good luck?" Kiba joked, "Most of the time, it seems you hardly even need it."

Naruto chuckled and then left to head down the stairs to the arena as Sasuke himself was as well.

When both reached the bottom they looked at one another. Sasuke seemed himself both smug and determined while Naruto just looked at him, curiously.

Knowing first and foremost that the boy had gained his bloodline when he had faced off against Haku, he wasn't sure whether or not he'd be able to deceive the doujutsu with his particular abilities. However, Kakashi made no light of it in his report to the Hokage of the whole affair in Wave, so perhaps maybe.

"Are you two ready?" Hayate asked.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke did as well.

"Alright then, Haijime!"

Naruto decided to go against the boy with Taijutsu first to see if it would answer the question to the whole doujutsu thing. As predicted, the boy used his Sharingan as he raced to meet Naruto in the middle of the field. Naruto soon became a blur and his kicks and punches collided against Sasuke's terrible defenses, which answered his question altogether.

The Sharingan was blind, at least to his abilities, that is.

Satisfied with that, Naruto continued to treat the Uchiha much like how one of the Inuzuka hounds treat a rag doll, Sasuke was thrown viciously all over the place.

* * *

"Kurenai, this is really a one-sided fight. Must your student be so domineering?" Kakashi said, while flipping a page of his book.

Kurenai didn't reply but merely smirked in triumph.

"Gai-sensei! I've finally found a worthy rival! His speed is amazing and the Taijutsu seems unreal!" Came the joyful cry of the green spandex wearing Genin with bushy eyebrows to his adult clone-looking sensei.

His sensei, Maito Gai, to the surprise of everyone who knew what his usual antics were with his student, was not responding but seemed heavily fixated on the fight, or rather, Naruto fighting in general.

"Yuhi-san, your student is a very youthful fighter. However I don't recognize what form he is using, which is perplexing."

Kurenai nodded, "He learned it from his family and, well, they aren't from Konoha."

Gai ultimately understood the underlying message in her statement, the "I'll talk to you about it later".

* * *

Naruto soon got bored of using Taijutsu so, instead he decided to kick it up a notch by using his halberd. Grabbing the staff end off his back, he gave it a few experimental swings before he launched himself into the air and came down like a hawk preparing to vivisect a rabbit on site.

Sasuke, to his credit, managed to avoid being pierced through one of his appendages and took out a kunai to defend himself with. He had long since abandoned his Sharingan as it seems to not work with the boy's speed, something he planned to talk with Kakashi about sometime after the match.

At the present, he made to charge the Strife boy, hoping to get under his guard and to cut him in a way that would make him relinquish his weapon.

However, fate wasn't kind as Naruto's boredom was high and he decided then and there to just knock Sasuke out with just a sweep of his halberd to the side of Sasuke's head.

"Winner, Naruto Strife!" Hayate announced.

Naruto nodded and walked back up as the medics came to retrieve Sasuke and he made his way up back to his teammates just in time to see the board change from his and Sasuke's names to Hinata and Neji's.

Naruto felt something really bad was going to happen so when Hinata came down the stairs he quickly grabbed her and placed a kiss to her cheek before whispering into her ear, "Be careful."

Hinata, blushing heavily due to the public affection, nodded and smiled before she went to the arena to face off against her cousin.

What happened afterwards led Naruto to want to kill the Huuga male as he spouted off so many things to undermine Hinata and to paint her as a weak and insignificant member of their household. However, this alone was not what had Naruto wanting his blood on his blade, no it was the end of the fight that what did it.

Neji had demonstrated that he was very proficient in their Jyuuken Fist style of fighting, more so than Hinata.

However when Hinata tried hard to show Neji that she was in fact not weak, he took the drastic turn of beating her bloodied.

From there, Naruto saw red and he was nearly tempted to risk his promotion by going down there and decapitating the pompous bastard.

Neji attacking Hinata's heart nearly had him doing just that.

Naruto demonstrated another ability that had many of the shinobi, the medics especially, wide eyed as he "cured" her right on the spot, using no Charka whatsoever. He then made a hateful glare at Neji, motioning his thumb over his neck in a threatening manner.

By the end of it all, the second part of the Chuunin Exams had finally come to an end. Numbers were drawn and those who had passed were now up against one another in another one-on-one tournament.

Naruto couldn't help but feel malevolent joy at the fact he would be facing against Neji in the first round in just a month.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Please review

Q-n-P


	11. All Together Now

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Again, a Big thanks goes out to everyone who's who've enjoyed this story thus far.

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Eleven: All together Now

With a month to prepare for the final part of the Chuunin Exams, many went to their senseis to train or with their respective family members, for those who came from clans or families that had specialized fighting styles.

One person could do neither, unfortunately.

Naruto had waited patiently for his sensei, Kurenai, at the end of the preliminaries but unfortunately she had no way to help him as, in her mind and honest opinion, Naruto really didn't need any help.

However, to his luck, The Hokage approached him soon after and told him to seek out a man named Jiraya in the village who would be able to help him train for the next match.

Finding him, however, was difficult.

Naruto spent the better part of an hour looking for the man and then decided to put it on pause to train himself for a while. The place he chose for himself was a local area where the water in the pools reached boiling point and he figured it would be a good place to practice his chakra exercise.

Zabuza said on more than one occasion that Naruto's chakra control was abysmal but, on the brighter side, considering he never used any chakra in his fights; didn't at all really matter. Regardless, though, Naruto took any and all opportunity to better himself in all aspects.

Taking off his shoes, Naruto stepped out on top of the boiling water experimentally with one foot cushioned with Chakra and then slowly added weight to it. Feeling only warmth at the bottom of his feet along with an invisible solid surface, he progressed with the other foot and then nodded to himself when all was finished.

Next he took off his halberd and did a few exercises before going through the katas and some few acrobatic performances to test out his agility and flexibility.

He was about to practice with a water clone when he heard a loud voice yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU OLD PERVERT!"

Naruto stopped what he was doing immediately as he processed the tone, the speech, and then the familiarity of it.

He was soon gone in a flash to where he heard the voice originating from. Dashing through the woods he came to a stop where a long line of fences were separating the area of a local hot spring from the forested area. Among the fence line there were two people; one was a man with spiky white hair with a large scroll on his back, sprawled on the ground with his "family Jewels" taking a beating by a woman.

Naruto however was focusing on the woman, hoping against hope that he wasn't hearing things when he first heard her shout.

The woman was a tall woman with a black top and black shorts, wearing red sneakers and had a black piece flowing off her waist to the tops of her heels.

She fit everything in Naruto's memory, all though one thing was off and that was she looked VERY pregnant, if the slight bulge of her stomach was any indication.

Naruto covered the rest of the distance and soon surprised both individuals by his entrance and enveloping the woman in a tight hug.

"Kaa-san! You're back!"

Tifa Lockhart's eyes widened and soon her smile grew as she returned the hug of her son, holding him tightly in fear of him soon vanishing once again from her eyes.

"My Naruto, my little Naruto…."

Tears were shedding from both their eyes and both were oblivious to the white haired man slowly sitting up and whimpering in the process as his entire body and face were covered with multiple bruises.

Tifa soon separated herself from her son, her hands on her shoulders as she looked him up and down before her eyes caught onto the thick scar running down from his left eyebrow to the corner of his mouth on the opposite side.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, her eyes taking on a deadly sheen.

Naruto wiped his eyes and then told her what has happened to himself since she, Cloud, and the others had left the campsite, unaware that he had also the attention of the man who was slowly recuperating.

By the time he finished, his mom was smiling at him and teasingly ruffled his hair. "Wow, that's some story. Your father and I were afraid that you had been captured by the same people who put that fox in you, as you never indicated in your message whether you were ok or not."

Naruto chuckled nervously as he nodded.

Tifa smiled once again, "Anything else that's happened? What are you doing now?"

"Well," Naruto said with a sly smile, "I have someone I want you to meet cause I think you might like her."

Tifa raised an eyebrow before she smiled, "Yeah, I think I might."

"Other than that, nothing much, I've just been training and haven't had any luck finding the man the Sandaime wanted me to find, some person named Jiraya."

"THAT'D BE ME!" Came a loud boisterous voice.

Naruto and Tifa turned to the white haired man who was in a goofy pose, balancing on one foot.

Naruto looked on with a deadpan expression but Tifa had a different one as she turned back to Naruto.

"The ruler of this place wanted you to be taught by the same pervert I caught peeping on the women over there?"

"Hey!" The man named Jiraya stated with offense, "I'm not a pervert, I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" He finished with a broad grin.

Tifa took a step forward cracking her knuckles, "I guess the point didn't get across the first time. Besides that, there's no way I'm going to let my son being taught by a man who peeps on women."

"Hey! I have more to offer than my research to the kid!" He said taking a step back, "After all, I am one of the Sannin."

"Wait," Naruto said, "You mean you were one of the other teammates of Orochimaru?"

Jiraya nodded and he took on a more serious face, "Yeah and I read the report on how you and your team, along with another, faced him and lived. Pretty impressive stuff, gaki."

Naruto sighed, "Well, maybe. Depends on how you look at it." He then turned to his mother, "Where's Cloud and the others? I have some things I need you guys to know; it seems getting rid of that fox gave me something else in return."

Tifa looked at him in concern, "How bad is it? Cloud is looking for you too and everyone else is at the hotel with Marlene and Denzel, who I want you to meet, by the way."

Naruto's eyes were wide and he was excited by the mention of his pseudo brother and sister he had never met.

"Mind if I examine your seal to see what changes may have happened? After all, I taught the Yondaime who designed the seal, so I might see something you guys may not." Jiraya said, becoming more interested in this new development the more he listened to these two.

Naruto spared him a glance but shrugged before turning back to his mother who was eyeing the Sannin wearily.

* * *

Hinata was sitting beside her team's training field, having an early lunch before she decided to go into the village for some new arm and leg wraps at the shinobi supply store.

While walking, her mind was preoccupied with a multitude of things. Most of which were of what happened at the preliminaries.

Naruto kissing her cheek will be forever engraved into her memory that and him healing her, which she was told was something that shouldn't have happened so instantaneously.

A part of her that held her lower self-esteem questioned as to why he went to such lengths to make her happy and why her of all people when there are so many out there much more deserving. Ever since Naruto gave her that pep talk in Wave, Hinata rarely listened to that side of herself anymore, or she was able to overcome the thoughts.

Life at the Hyuuga Household, however, remained the same with her strained relationship between herself and her sister and father. No matter what kind of progress she obtained she still was viewed with scorn and contempt.

Overall, she was immensely happy and though she didn't get into the final round of the Chuunin Exams she was content on where her progress was taking her.

Entering the store she passed some academy students who had a few bags of supplies, making her feel nostalgic. Getting her supplies she paid for them and was soon out the door when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her brining her back closer to a person.

"You know, I would have gone as far as breaking into the Hyuuga estate if it meant I could do this with you, Hinata-chan." Came a whisper into her ear.

Hinata's face went beet red and she blinked several times processing everything before she smiled and turned around as the arms let themselves go to see Naruto along with two other people she hadn't met yet, this in turn caused her to go scarlet and she turned to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto chuckled, "Well, I guess some introductions are in order." He motioned her to meet the woman with long dark hair, who seemed to be smiling.

"This is my mom, Tifa."

Hinata looked at the woman and then whipped her head back to Naruto, her eyes wide.

"Y-Your M-Mom?" She was cursing herself, internally, for her stuttering.

The woman, Tifa, still smiling, walked forward bent over with her hands on her knees and looked between the two before straightening up and grinned.

"Well, I approve."

Hinata nearly fainted by that remark and Naruto was no better as he began stuttering himself.

"M-Mom! _R-Really_!" He said in exasperation.

Tifa chuckled while the man next to her with the white hair gave a shit-eating grin while closing one eye and giving a thumbs up.

"Got yourself a hot little girlfriend there-URK!" He was now on the ground again clutching his manhood as Tifa, right next to him, had her knee extended and was bringing it down. She turned back to Hinata.

"Pay no attention to the pervert, …uh?"

Hinata blushed and she then bowed to the woman, "I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga, Tifa-san."

Tifa chuckled, "Well, Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you. No need to be formal though."

Hinata nodded and nearly 'eep'ed as Naruto took her hand into his and interlocked their fingers before looking at her with a bright cheery smile.

"We're going to see Dad and the others I told you about. Wanna tag a long, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, lost in her own world on the account of meeting the woman who Naruto talked so animatedly about and then being told she was going to meet some of the others, had no idea what she was supposed to do or say. In the meantime, she nodded her head slowly.

"Great, let's get going."

* * *

The quartet of people soon made their way to the Golden Leaf hotel where the others from Midgar were apparently staying. Going through several floors, they reached the third floor and walked down the hallway till they reached the door 303 where some shouting could be heard.

"YOU MEAN HE'S HERE!"

The door was soon flung open and a short girl wearing knee-high boots and a bandana around her forehead. With her was a red, lion-ish creature with tribal markings on its body and the number and word RED XIII on its leg. The girl swooped down and engulfed Naruto in a big hug.

"Naru-chan! It's great to see you!"

"Nee-san, how many times I've told you not to call that!"

"Ah, how many times has your big sis Yuffie called you that?" Yuffie pouted.

"Too many times." Naruto grumbled.

"I see you found him." Naruto turned after hearing the new voice, to see Cloud standing right behind Tifa. He waved, "Hey kiddo."

Naruto was a blur from Yuffie into Cloud's arms.

"Dad!"

"Missed me that much, huh?" He chuckled before Naruto stepped away and through a punch at the man's stomach, which Cloud got and pulled around and put Naruto into a half-nelson.

Jiraya, watching the little reunion was a bit saddened as he could see a man with equally spiky blonde hair superimposed over this man, giving the same kind of love and attention to the boy.

On the brighter side of things he could figure that the boy was lucky to have found a second family and that they have such a tight bond. Looking behind him, he could see that the Hyuuga Heiress was probably having similar thoughts as she was looking at Naruto with love.

Jiraya's pervert senses were tingling with inspiration and he quickly brought out his note book and began writing, that is until the short girl in boots snatched it away from him.

"Ooh, what'cha writing, gramps?"

Jiraya blinked, he never heard her approach and she moved…

"Hey! Give that back, girlie!" he shouted as he chased after her, but, to his amazement she seemingly avoided him while reading his notes (much like a certain Jounin).

"Why? What are you trying to hide? Oh, lookie here, he's got your measurements written down, Tifa!" Yuffie said, turning the page, "Wow, he's not too far off…"

Jiraya paled as he heard the deathly knuckle cracking of the raven haired fighter and then he felt a looming shadow fall over him and turned to see the blonde haired man, whose hand was gripping the hilt of his sword.

Jiraya quickly turned to the boy who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Gaki, please, help me out here!"

A shake of his head was all that the Sannin saw before everything went black.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: I know this is short, but it's more or less more of a light hearted chapter. Oh and Denzel and Marlene along with the others will appear in the next chapter, so you're gonna have to wait, sorry.

Q-n-P


	12. The Heart of the Matter, Part One

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Again, a Big thanks goes out to everyone who's who've enjoyed this story thus far.

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Twelve: The Heart of the Matter, Part One

When they had met, it was a little awkward due to their age difference, considering Denzel and Marlene rivaled Naruto by seven years, but they still managaed to find some conversational ground to cover by means of Cloud, Tifa, and finally about Naruto's weapons and his current profession.

So far the conversation was going alright, however both seemed a little preturbed when he started talking about Zabuza Momichii.

"Why would you stay with a man who does that to people!" Marlene asked incredulously.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk about Zubuza's habits or how he tortured his victims in graphic detail.

Hinata, who was visiting his apartment with the other two, seemed to be equally disturbed, well, with good reason considering she had met the man personally.

"N-Naruto-kun, do you r-really have to tell people a-about him?"

Naruto, meanwhile, shrugged at his female audience's wide-eyed indignation and Denzel was mostly facinated by Naruto's tale.

"Wow...Did all of that really happen? It sounds a little far-fetched. I mean, having a sword that big, bigger than Cloud's..."

Naruto smirked and left the area and returned with a storage scroll, then unsealing it, revealing Zabuza's pride and joy.

Needless to say, Denzel was speechless as was Marlene whose jaw dropped.

They spent a little more time talking until Tifa came by to collect them and soon Hinata said she had to leave, thus Naruto spent a little time to himself reading before he finally turned out the lights calling it a night.

* * *

It was the late midnight hour at the Hyuuga Compound, many of the Main Household members having turned in thus those only about were those of the Branch members assigned to guard the compound and the others doing the odd chores assigned by the Main House.

The cicadas were chirping of their melodous tune at the late hour, giving the only sound in the area, save an entryway at one of the main houses where two members, cloaked sat by the entrance.

"You have the order...we will not recognize you should you get caught. Good night." The paper door, which was slightly ajar, closed completely and the two figures vanished.

Appearing soon after on the roofs of the various complexs, the tasked persons jumped silently across the buildings until reaching one of the larger housing units. From here they disappeared behind one of the Chuunin Branch members guarding the tops and slid down the ivy-encased lattice of one of the nearby walls leading into the courtyard below.

Their movements were mere blurs as they raced from the courtyard to one of the walls next to the building before reaching a twin set of paper doors. The tallest figures made a hand sign before turning and looking left to right at the building before signaling his partner and then slowly opening the door.

The two blended in with the shadows and darkenss of the hallway they entered and soon they were making their way inside the building.

Finally they reached their destination at a single paneled room.

Sliding the door open quietly and closing it in the same manner, once closed, the shortest member went through a series of and signs before stopping and then turned to the tallest and whispered.

"It's done, Susumu-kun."

The other nodded and then took off his cloak revealing himself as a Branch member of the Hyuuga clan, identified by the curse seal visible on his brow.

Susumu Hyuuga went through a set of hand signs and then closed his eyes, "The sound barrier is set, Riisa-chan."

Riisa Hyuuga, also a Branch member, took her cloak off as well before reaching into its pockets and procurring a piece of fabric with a seal at its center.

"Let's do this, then." She said quietly as the two then proceeded to the bed where their target lay sleeping.

As they approached, Riisa stretched the fabric cloth and Susumu reached into his cloak and brought out another cloth and began bundling it into a small ball and then stood next to his partner.

In a swift movement, the cloth with the seal was forced onto the head of the sleeping person, causing them to awaken and their head to struggle against the cloth with mouth opening to make a sound.

Susumu immediately shoved the balled up cloth into the person's mouth and then went through a blur of fingered strikes to the arms and legs of the person.

Riisa wrapped the sealed cloth around the head before taking a step back next to Susumu.

Susumu then spoke, "Hinata Hyuuga, by order, we are to give you the Conditioning. Your acts have proven this necessary."

Then both Susumu and Riisa Hyuga's hands became encased in chakra and the two stood over The now still Hinata...

* * *

The morning found Naruto with his parents sitting in front of the Hokage's office waiting to be seen.

An hour and a half before, Naruto had been in his apartment enjoying breakfast before he recieved a message from Jiraya that the Hokage and himself wanted to discuss some things with both him and his family.

He had met with his parents at their hotel and, along with Yuffie, came to the tower for the meeting. He wasn't entirely sure why Yuffie was adamant about meeting the man but her whole aura was dark when he mentioned about meeting the man.

Looking over at said kunoichi, she was tapping her foot impatiently with a crossed look on her face.

"Yuffie, stop that, you're annoying the secretary." Cloud sighed as the Chuunin, standing in as secretary for the Hokage, was glaring at the girl across the room.

Yuffie huffed and was about to retort when the Hokage came out the door of his office.

"Sorry for the wait, please come in. Riku-chan, please make saure we're undisturbed unloess it's an emergency."

The Chuunin, Riku, nodded while the four went into the office.

Inside, Cloud leaned against one of the walls with Yuffie while Naruto and Tifa took their seats.

"May I begin with a long overdue 'thank you' to the three of you adopting and taking care of Naruto after finding him. Because of his burden that he had, at the time, I'm afraid that we might not have been able to give him the family he deserved; due to the unfortunate time."

Tifa smiled and ruffled the grumbling blond's hair, "It was a discovery that blessed us, right Cloud?"

Cloud merely nodded but became serious. "Which brings the questions as to why he was taken out of your village and what was a monster fox doing inside of him."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and then turned to Naruto. "You didn't tell them what we told you?"

Naruto shook his head, "I did, but they still wanted to hear it from you."

Sarutobi nodded and then explained to the three what happened that night, with the sealing of the fox and then the council's decision.

"One of the council members, I assume, ordered that Naruto would be taken out of the village." He ended.

The three were quiet and it ended with a tap on the window behind the Hokage, illiticing a sigh from the old man and causing him to turn and open the window.

"Can't you just use the door, like I keep on asking you?"

Jiraya soon appeared and came in through the window, smirking.

"Where's the fun in that?" He then looked at the people in the room and waved.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey pervert."

Jiraya scowled, "Hey, I'm not a-"

"Enough!" Naruto shouted, "Look, there's something I need to tell everybody."

The room went quiet and all eyes were on Naruto as he took a deep breath.

"This happened in the Forest of Death but it started the night before..."

* * *

Hikari Hyuuga was the assigned Branch member to Hinat Hyuuga's well being since she was an infant. In a way, she felt as if she were a second mother to the girl as she had been the closest thing to a mother-like figure in the girl's life.

Thus, she knew about all of Hinata's quirks and mannerisms, which was why she was concerned that she had yet to come out of her room.

It was out of her regular routine and she had never slept in before, not even when her training sessions had been rigerous.

"Hinata-sama?" She tapped on the door.

Still no answer.

"Hinata-sama, I'm coming in." She then slid the door open and walked in, holing her garments for the day, only to drop them as her mouth hung open in horror at what she saw.

Hinata's eyes were blinded by a cloth with seal on it, her mouth was gagged by another cloth, which was soaked in blood that completely covered her entire chin. Blood was seeping out from her nostrils and her entire naked body was covered in welts and bruises.

"Hiashi-sama!"

* * *

To be continued

A/N: I know this is short and I'm sorry if some of you are outraged but this is another three parter and I'm trying to work out the details on it. Please bare with me.

Q-n-P


	13. The Heart of the Matter, Part Two

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Again, a Big thanks goes out to everyone who's who've enjoyed this story thus far.

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Thirteen: The Heart of the Matter, Part Two

When Naruto finished his story, his recounting, of what happened when he faced Orochimaru; needless to say, no one was really prepared for it.

"I'm going to kill Reno when we get back." Cloud muttered.

Jiraiya looked serious, "So what's the story behind this Sephiroth?"

While Cloud and Tifa recounted their experiences, battles, and ultimately what almost had been the destruction of their planet; Naruto's hand was shaking as he vividly remember the madman's weapon, Masamune, coporealized in his very hand.

"So, what happens now?" Naruto asked, looking at his parents in worry.

Tifa got out of her chair and enveloped her son in a warm hug, stroking the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry you had to face all of that alone, honey."

Yuffie had a glum expression as she turned to Cloud, standing beside her.

"He's back, then."

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed them, "Looks that way." He then removed himself from the wall and stood behind Naruto placing a hand on his adoptive son's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, kiddo. I'm not sure what we can do at this time, but we'll figure something out."

Naruto smiled at his parents' reassurance, grateful again that he had them back at this time.

Meanwhile Jiraiya looked thoughtful and hummed while stroking his chin before snapping his fingers, "Maybe, just maybe..."

Sarutobi looked to his student, questioningly. "What are you thinking, Jiraiya-kun?"

Jiraiya looked up and realized that he had everybody's undivided attention.

"Well, its a theory, but the Yondaime's seal might still be working and holding this "Sephiroth" back. Otherwise, the bozou here might have lost complete control."

Sarutobi nodded and then turned to the four who didn't have the knowledge and began explaining the machination of the seal and how it would allow the wearer to draw out the tenant's chakra and incorporate it into the wearer's own.

"That's quite impressive." Tifa said.

Jiraiya puffed out his chest in pride, "Well, I did teach the man, after all."

Cloud looked at the Hokage, "So what does that mean for Naruto?"

Sarutobi sat back in his chair and folded his hands together, "Well, if I'm guessing my student's thinking on this, it means that Sephiroth will not be able to take over Naruto completely as long as Naruto has the willpower to overcome his attempts."

The four, surprisingly, sighed simulataneuosly in relief.

However, Jiraiya looked serious, "That doesn't mean that he couldn't still try to influence your son. With all seals for those who become Jinjuuriki, their tenants still have a way to communicate with them through the seal."

Cloud and Tifa paled at the thought. Sephiroth was a demented and cruel person who had a very dark look on things.

Naruto wasn't doing any better, his mind still reminising about the stories told by Cloud and Cid about the homicidal madman.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga sat in a chair at the hospital, observing his eldest daughter who was attached to many breathing machines and others, her eyes closed with no signs of recovery from the hell she had experienced the night before.

Upon arriving with the frantic Branch member that had the duty to look over his child, he had been both horrified and mortified. Horrified as a father that someone had done this to his child and mortified that someone, obviously on the Hyuuga Council, felt that his daughter needed the "Conditioning".

The Conditioning was an old practice from the Hyuuga clan to "educate" someone the clan felt was beyond approach. The person would be blind folded with a seal that would prevent them from using the Byakugan, their mouth would be gagged, so they couldn't speak, and then their arms and legs would be made numb by the Jyuken so they couldn't move or retaliate.

Next they would be brutally be subjected to the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō , by two members while said members tell the victim all of their crimes labeled upon them by the clan.

They would recover slowly through shame and its been a practice that Hiashi despised and tried valiantly to avoid ever having to use.

Why his daughter had been choosen for this medieval practice, he couldn't fathom. Hinata had been making progress and at the Chuunin Exams she had surprised him in her fight with her cousin by both her skill and tenacity.

Did the council really view her as a lost cause?

* * *

"So, how long is your visit here, or are you planning to move here?" Sarutobi asked the three.

"Well, actually, we were planning to bring Naruto back with us." Cloud said but when both the Hokage and Jiraiya made to talk, he finished, "But, after talking with him, that's been changed."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, looking at the teen blonde, "What changed?"

Naruto shrugged, "Well, there are many things here that I wouldn't have in Midgar."

Yuffie tousled his hair, teasingly, "Like a certain Hyuuga beauty?"

Jiraiya smile soon spread leacherously on his face.

Naruto scowled and swat Yuffie's hand away. "Not just that!"

Sarutobi smiled, proud that, despite the circumstances, and the fact he was now with the family he had lost again; that Naruto found something to like in the village of his birth.

"However." Naruto sighed, "That doesn't mean I don't want to visit."

Sarutobi nodded and then looked to the three. "Is there a means for him to get there from here and back safely?"

Cloud nodded, "We finally have been able to make a device that can transport people from our two worlds. It'll be beneficial in the future I think if we can further implement this."

Jiraiya and Sarutobi nodded, realizing that commerce and trade with a foriegn place would benefit the village immensely for the years to come.

The Hokage, then, took out a sheet of parchment from his desk, "I think I may have a way for all to be happy. We'll turn your visit into a mission, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smile grew wide, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Well, I think after the Exams would be best."

Tifa and Cloud nodded their heads in appreciation. Yuffie's face was unreadable.

"Oh, before I forget, in addition, I need you to meet with a man by the name of Maito Gai, sensei of team nine, and our Taijutsu specialist. He's asked to evaluate your skill and the fighting technique, of course by your permission, that is."

Naruto looked to Tifa, who smiled and nodded her head.

Naruto turned back to the Hokage and nodded his head, "It's ok, i guess."

"There's some things I wish to teach you, gaki, before you leave, so expect a visit from me as well." Jiraiya said.

Tifa narrowed her eyes, "It better not be anything perverted."

Jiraiya grinned, "Of course not. After all, I'm the teacher of the fourth."

Yuffie scoffed.

Jiraiya looked at her curiously, "What's got you all hot and bothered?"

Yuffie gave Jiraiya a dangerous look as she grinned, menacingly. "Don't you mean the teacher of Naruto's _father_?"

The room went deathly quiet and both Sarutobi and Jiraiya went pale.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of it, when he was approached by a Branch member of the Hyuuga clan and asked to report to Hiashi's estate.

At first, he thought that the man had some qualms with the teaching of his daughter but he remembered when he first met with the patriarch, he practically said, without saying it, that he didn't care what his daughter learned at all as he listed her as a complete failure.

To compliment, then?

No, most likely not, considering what person Hiashi Hyuuga was, that'd be out of character for the Clan Head.

Whatever it was, it seemed urgent as the Branch member sent to retrieve him seemed anxious and looked almost worried that Kakashi would reply in the negative when asked to meet with the man.

So here he was, waiting with said Branch member outside of Hiashi's door of his study.

"You may enter." Came a voice from behind the door.

The Branch member pulled open the door and waited out of sight on the end as Kakashi entered and then closed it soon after.

Hiashi was sitting behind a table where several parchments lay rolled in a stack on the end, in front of him was one where he was currently writing.

"Hiashi-dono." Kakashi nodded, respectfully to the man.

Hiashi put his writing materials away and folded his hands as he sighed and then closed his eyes.

"You're probably wondering why I summoned you here, Hatake-san."

Kakashi nodded, "You made it clear, the first time we met, that my student's progress wasn't of any interest to you."

The corner of Hiashi's mouth twitched in slight irritation, "I remember."

It went silent for a few seconds before Hiashi spoke again.

"There was an incident, recently, in this household. Hinata has been hospitalized."

Kakashi's eye widened and then settled, "I see. A sparring accident?"

Hiashi shook his head, "No, more like she becane a victim of our old customs."

'Cryptic, much?' Kakashi sighed, internally. He really hated dealing with Clan Heads like the Hyuuga's and, when they were around, the Uchiha's. They always seemed to take forever to get to the point.

"Will she have to leave my team?" 'Better to get to the point of all this and then go check in on her.' Kakashi thought.

Hiashi then looked away and out the window of the room, seemingly lost in thought.

"I'm unsure at this moment. Tell me, Hatake-san, what's my daughter's relationship with the Uzumaki boy?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "With Naruto Strife?"

Hiashi nodded.

Kakashi sighed, "They're seeing each other, as I'm sure you already have found out."

Hiashi nodded and then looked back at Kakashi, "Is he in love with her?"

Kakashi really wished he wasn't here, discussing these things. Damn it all for he to have to give the info about his student's private life to that of her absent father.

"He healed her and then swore vengence to her cousin, what does that tell you, Hiashi-dono?"

Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you for your time, Hatake-san."

* * *

Both the Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin narrowed their eyes at the young woman from Midgar who was looking defiantly at them.

Sarutobi immediatelty went through a blur of hand signs before a dome of chakra enveloped the room before dissipating.

"Pray tell, how do you know something of that highly classified and guarded information, Yuffie-san?"

Yuffie didn't let her guard down, even with Jiraiya pouring on her malicious intent.

"Two years ago, I came here and looked for information about Naruto, after we found out about that giant furry monster you had put into him came out. His hospital records said zilch, a lot of the notes said information was to be gained from the Hokage's office."

It was pretty loud, surprisingly, when the pipe fell from the Hokage's mouth.

"Y-You...you found a way pass the seals in this office?"

Yuffie beamed, happily, "A Wutai ninja, like myself, had no problem." She then went back to her irked form, "However, that little scroll in the safe behind the blonde man, oh, sorry, _Naruto's father_; had a seal on it that I couldn't crack. It wasn't until just yesterday that one of your Shinobi mentioned to me, during a round of drinks at the bar, that there are things called "blood seals". Then it hit me, Naruto's blood."

Tifa realized something, "Is that why you were so insistant on sparring with him last night?"

Yuffie nodded and then continued, opening her vest and retrieving a small scroll, "And low and behold, it was Naruto's biological father's will and testament to his son."

The three from Midgar looked expectantly at the leader of the village and his student.

Jiraiya, however was trying guage Naruto's reaction as he had his head down, away from sight, and hadn't said a thing when the Wutai girl spilled out everything.

As if on cue, Naruto's head slowly rose up and his eyes seemed glassy and lifeless as he asked but one question, "Were the two of you ever going to tell me?"

Sarutobi sighed, wearily. "Yes...yes, I was going to tell you, WE were going to tell you, as soon as we could determine how you felt about the village and if you were going to stay here."

Cloud scowled, "Why not tell him when he got here? Why keep someone's identity a secret?"

Sarutobi sat back and closed his hands before looking resolute. "We are ninja, Strife-san. Keeping secrets is one of our trades that we value almost above all else. When your son came here, he had no allegance to anyone or anything but himself. Unfortuantely, his father made enemies enemies of a lot of people, other villages, in fact; should the information that he had a living relative within these walls, the village would be put at risk. Konoha is in peacetime, we haven't had a war for nearly three decades and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So you were afraid that I'd let the knowledge of who my father was become public knowledge?" Naruto scowled, "Are you really that blind."

Jiraiya made to yell at the kid about respecting the Hokage, but Sarutobi shot him a look that silenced him.

"Again, Naruto-kun, this was decided before we got to know you and before you decided to become a shinobi for Konoha. You've proven, beyond a doubt, to be capable of holding secrets as little to no one knows of your past here save a few."

"I'm still not happy about this." Naruto said, before sighing, "Can you at least tell me there names now, or will it all have to wait?"

Tifa and Cloud looked at the Hokage who smiled a bit, "They're Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded, still feeling like he had gotten a raw deal here but too emotionally tired to make anything more out of it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi-dono is here and says its urgent that he talk with you and Strife-san."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before closing his eye and said to everybody in the room. "We'll continue this later tonight, if everybody's willing."

A series of head nods followed leading to Sarutobi forming one hand sign thus disabling his silence jutsu and then he called for his secretary to let Hiashi in.

The Hyuuga Clan Head came in and bowed to the leader of the village before he swept his eyes around and then came to rest on Naruto's questioning visage.

"Strife-san, it's imperative that you come with me to the Hospital."

Naruto didn't like where this was going and was hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Why, Hiashi-san?"

"Hinata needs your special abilities."

Naruto's blood froze.

* * *

To be continued

A/N: Again, short, but hopefully worthwhile. Thanks to everybody being patient with this as things will pick up in the next segment. Don't worry, nothing evil is happening, or is it? lol.

Please Review. Thanks.

Q-n-P


	14. The Heart of the Matter, Part Three

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Again, a Big thanks goes out to everyone who's who've enjoyed this story thus far.

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Fourteen: The Heart of the Matter, Part Three

Kaori Hyuuga was a proud person. The fifty year old woman had seen a lot in her life, seen both husband and children taken by war and the fight against the demon fox that had attacked the village.

Yet one thing has never escaped her grasp, that of her pride and principles of being a Hyuuga.

She felt that it was her solemn duty to make sure that the Hyuuga clan be a guidepost for all of the clans in Konoha. Thus, anything that would disrupt that should be dealt with accordingly.

A problem did come, that in the form of the current Clan Head's eldest daughter, Hinata Hyuuga.

At first, she paid it no mind as the child seemed to be insignificant. She was weak in both prowess as an heiress and as a shinobi. However that all changed when she entered the Chuunin Exams and was faced against her cousin, a Branch member.

In actuality it was two things that changed her opinion. One was that she had perverted the Hyuuga style of fighting by incorporating some gymnastic hooplah into the forms. The second was that she lost, badly, to her cousin, a Branch member.

If there was one thing Kaori Hyuuga despised was any sight of strength from the Branch house. The Branch house's purpose was to serve the Main house and they would always be benethe them in everything.

Kaori had hoped that the girl's father, the Clan Head, would finally take some action and discipline the upstart. Those wishes were dashed as, in private conversation with her and Otohori, another Elder, he had actually praised her for her accomplishment.

Thus, if no action would be taken by the man responsiple to do it, then she, Kaori Hyuuga, an Elder and an exemplary Hyuuga; would have to do it in his stead for the sake of preserving the clan's prodigiousness.

The two of the several Branch members serving under her, Susumu and Riisa, seemed to be the best choices to carry out the Conditioning, as they showed complete neutrality towards everything.

Word soon spread of their accomplishment as the entire compound had been a buzz with the news of the daughter of Hiashi's being in grave danger.

Now all she had to do was wait for the drama to end and then things would go back the way they should be for the proud clan.

However, right now, she was surprised when Hiashi had called for a meeting.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga stood before the Council of Elders in the drawing room of the estate. The room was spacious, with a long table in the back where the Elders sat behind.

The light was fairly scarse, leaving very few shadows.

"Hiashi-kun, to what reason do you call a meeting?" Otohori Hyuuga asked.

"It has been my guess this would be concerning your daughter and that the "Conditioning" had been used on her, am I right?" Ginjo Hyuuga asked, stroking his flowing beard, thoughtfully.

Hiashi nodded and closed his eyes, "You are correct, Ginjo-san. In the past, whenever the Conditioning had been implemented, it was required to have the approval of the Clan Head to take action."

"So, you've come to make an accusation of this council?" Tomoyo Hyuuga asked, setting her tea down.

Hiashi shook his head, "No, I believe this to be an independent action, not by will of the Council."

"You realize, Hiashi-kun, that there were some of us that did believe that action did need to be taken against your daughter. As far as using the Conditioning as a method, however, I digress that it would have been as a last resort." Nayuuki Hyuuga stated.

Hiashi sighed, "Like I said, I'm not here to make accusations, just to inform the council that I'll be making an inquiry to confront the person, or persons, responsible and then go along with the accordance of this Council in either reprimandation or whatever course it wishes to take."

The five out of the six Elders nodded their heads, the last one nodding slowly.

"Please inform us when you make a discovery." Kaori Hyuuga said in a firm tone.

Hiashi's eyes swept to her before coming back to front and he made a formal bow and then left the room.

* * *

The healing method he had used for Hinata the first time and when he had healed on Rock Lee, at the urgency of his sensei; it was a slow process.

Normally, for Cloud and the others, the effects were instantaneous but with people of this world it seemed that it was only slightly better than a healing jutsu. Granted it worked faster but it took about half a day for desired results.

Hinata had gone into critical when Naruto had arrived with her father Hiashi. What he saw devestated him and he had to control himself not to throttle her father and demand to know what had happened to make her look the way she did.

After healing her, only then did he ask the question and the answer he got was vague.

"It's a clan problem."

What he could make out from that was that it had happened in her home, somebody did this to her and her father didn't know.

That made Naruto furious. Not only someone did this but the Clan Head didn't have an answer as to who.

Naruto's thoughts turned dark. The problem wasn't one thing, it was a whole lot of things. Hinata being in that Clan seemed to be all together dangerous for her. First her cousin nearly kills her for trying to make a peaceful approach with him and then someone or possible more than one tortures her when she's asleep in her very home.

Now, while healing physically, the question was what will she be like when she awakens. The healing spells only work on a physical level, there was no telling how she was going to be mentally or emotionally after all of this.

Naruto's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist and a snarl appeared on hsi scarred face.

_'Why give it any thought? Blood must be shed. It's only natural...'_

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked frantically around for the source of that voice he heard.

The door soon opened behind him and he had to put the query of where he had heard that voice aside as Hiashi Hyuuga stepped in.

Naruto didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him and sat in the other chair opposite the bed.

Hiashi didn't speak for several minutes, just looking at the raise and fall of her daughter's chest and the welts and abrasions fading slowly from her arms and face.

"...Such hardships to be endured by one so young and yet, as her father, I continue to do nothing but stand idly by and watch as they happen."

Naruto scowled, "Hiashi-san, I hope you aren't looking for forgivness here or pity. Hinata has told me that her greatest wish is to someday be recognized by you and yet you continually set the standards too far out of her reach."

Hiashi sighed, "As Clan Head I must do so in order to provide the clan with an infelxible heir who will set the standard as many before her have done for generations before. It is unfair and yet I'm ordered to do so by will of the Council."

Naruto clencthed his fists, "Her clan continues to try and do away with her warm, loving, spirit. Her own cousin tries to kill her for showing it and someone does this to her for what?"

Hiashi looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, "What is it that you hope to do for my daughter, Strife-san? You think you can protect her from every horror this world has to offer?"

Naruto scowled, "Better than you have."

Hiashi nodded absent-mindedly and then turned away from him and looked at Hinata once more.

"I have found the person responsible for this action. Should I tell you who was involved, what will you do with that information?"

Naruto blinked. He hadn't counted for this to come out.

Hiashi continued, "Despite what you claim, I do, to an extent, know my daughter. Would she be happy when she learns that you've spilled blood for her name? Or is this for your satisfaction alone?"

Naruto tried to answer but nothing came out.

"Furthermore, the council supports that she needed to be disciplined for her actions, however not all of them agreed that THIS action was to be taken. Would you still kill all of them because they look at her in a disagreeable light?"

Naruto slamed his fist into the wall of the room causing the machines to violently jerk forward, yet Hinata remained the way she was and Hiashi made no reaction to the outburst.

"Damn you! Are you just going to sweep this under the rug! She's your daughter!"

Hiashi sighed, "I know." He then got up and walked away to the door but as he laid his hand on the knob, he stopped and turned his head.

"Her name is Kaori and is a member of the Council. Whatever you decide to do, I will abide by it. Good day, Strife-san."

Hiashi then opened the door and left, leaving Naruto alone with Hinata and his emotionally drained mind.

* * *

Konoha was slipping into the evening hour as the sun tucked itself away behind the gaze of the massive faces of the Konoha monument.

Naruto had walked at a sedated pace back to his apartment. He had debated about talking with his family about his problems but couldn't find the right mind to do so.

He was tired, emotionally and mentally.

Soon as the door of his apartment opened and he was a few feet away from his bed, he crashed unceremoniously to the floor.

When his eyes opened, he found, to his surprise that his dreams had taken him to a cave of some sort. Water seemed to be dripping in the cave as it echoed all in the vacinity.

There was no light and as he traveled forward he could hear the sloshing of his feet from the water at his feet.

Curiosity lead him forward and se soon found an opening which lead to a wide area. There was nothing of particualr interest but in the far left he could make out something. Upon approach, this "something" turned out to be an iron gate which had a paper seal on it.

'What the hell?' He thought as he came forward to examin the seal only to stop when he saw some movement on the otherside.

_"Well, it seems you are finally here..."_

Nartuto stiffened as he had heard that voice before and it was one that he hoped that he would never have to hear again.

Out from the shadows strode a tall figure, dressed in black and silver, his approach gave an omenous feel.

On his face a cruel smirk appeared as he leaned against the side of the gate.

"Sephiroth." Naruto said, warrily. "Then this place would be..."

"Your mind." the man said, he then began chuckling, "I found it to be most interesting of places to inhabit."

Naruto scowled, "Don't get too comfortable. I plan to be rid of you."

Sephrioth hummed to himself, "Indeed. Yet here we are."

Naruto gulped as Sephiroth's eyes looked over him up and down slowly, his eyes became playful.

"You are troubled...yes, I remember now. That girl...Hinata was it?"

Naruto grit his teeth, "Don't say her name."

"I see what you see and I've seen all that you remember. Ah, she is a delicate flower, isn't she? Her petals have been marred by those of her kind and you stand here indecisive on what to do."

Sephiroth tapped his chin in thoughtful manner, "How to go about it...they shed her blood and yet their's remain flowing freely in their veins."

Naruto didn't like where this was headed and he grabbed the bars only, to his horror, saw them bend backwards and to see Sephiroth appear in front of him with his hand coming through and grabbing Naruto by his shirt, pulling him closer slowly.

"It's time for us, now. Let us...save the flower from the weeds around her."

* * *

Kaori was finishing up a few scrolls when she felt a chill rise up in her back. She looked out the window and had a sudden sense of fright come over her. However her senses told her that it was just her imagination as nothing had come to light after Hiashi's meeting with the Council and this was probably someing imaginary nagging at her.

Finishing the last one, she decided to retire for the night. Upon heading to her chambers did she hear the slight tap against the door.

Walking to the entrance, she saw three silhouetted figures outside the door.

'Probably some of the Branch members in need of some duties.' She thought.

"You do realize that you came at an imperfect-" She came to a stop after opening the door to see both Susumu and Riisa with the tops of their heads being gripped by an unknown person inbetween them.

The man, standing tall wore black, had long silvery hair, carrying an extremly long nodachi at the waist.

His eyes frightened her along with the cruel smile he wore.

Soon he had lifted his hands and pulled the heads off the recently decapitated bodies, which thudded over her entrance and bled profusely into her entrance.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san." He said as he tossed the heads of her helpers inside her home. "I hope the evening is finding you well as tonight will be filled with...dancing."

Kaori made to yell for help but soon found the man strike her throat causing her to step back and hold her kneck as she hacked.

"Now, now, there's no need for words."

The Hyuuga Elder was frightened and made to run back into her home to find an escape through a window. Upon turning she found excruciating pain in her feet as the man had severed her achilles tendons, thus making her fall to the ground.

"Now now, we must'nt leave the dance floor, for the music has yet to start."

Kaori turned to her back and watched up in horror as the man strode in and removed his blade from his side, looming over her like an angel of death.

* * *

The mourning at the Hyuuga estate would find three dead clansmen. Two decapitated Branch members and an Elder whose body parts were found all over her house and her body strapped to the roof by the use of her own intestines with her eyes gouged out.

Hiashi made no personal comment on the matter but insured that it was being "looked into".

Meanwhile, back at Naruto's apartment, Naruto himself was relieving himself over his toilet while a pare of plucked pale eyeballs stared off into the distance from his kitchen.

* * *

To be continued

A/N: Hope this is what everyone wanted *shrugs* if not, oh well. Sorry to those not pre3pared for the ending and sorry to those who wanted something a little more grizzly.

As to the questions regarding Hinata's state of mind, well you'll have to wait and see.

Please Review. Thanks.

Q-n-P


	15. Forgiveness

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are not mine, nor are their characters. This story will be the only thing I claim.

A/N: Again, a Big thanks goes out to everyone who's who've enjoyed this story thus far.

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Fifteen: Forgiveness

It was the day after the events of the multiple murders at the Hyuuga Compound that Hiashi Hyuuga came with a sullen Naruto to make a report on the incident.

Hiashi stated that, to the Hyuuga Council, he had hired a ninja from the village to deal with the Elder Kaori Hyuuga for revealing Clan secrets to a person outside of the village and had been killed for her transgretions.

Hiashi stated to the Hokage that he wished for Naruto to be paid for his services to his clan.

Sarutobi nodded, "It will be done and Naruto's record will have it recorded that he provided services to the Clans of Konoha."

Hiashi nodded, turned to Naruto and gave a formal bow, and was about to make his exit when Naruto spoke.

"Wait, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi came back to where he was and looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto took a shallow breath, "It wasn't me, personally, who did the act, so I feel I don't deserve credit."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow while the Hokage gave the teenage boy a worried glance.

"So...He's able to gain control?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, not completely."

Sarutobi nodded and then turned to Hiashi who looked perplexed.

"It was his...tenant, whio did this."

Hiashi immediately understood and now had an understanding as to why the boy was so withdrawn as he was right now. His control had slipped and he feels guilty of it.

"It matters not. I still approached Strife-san about this mission and it was carried out. It doesn't matter to me by what method."

Naruto didn't respond but merely nodded in aquiescense.

"Was that all, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto shook his head, "With Hiashi-san's permission, I'd like for Hinata to come with me on the mission after the Exams, if she's recovered, that is and if she wants to."

Sarutobi understood and then told Hiashi about Naruto's returning with his parents to Midgar and being there for a brief period of time to make documents about the world and city he will be in.

Hiashi took it all in and realized that the boy was still worried about the clan coming after her and that it would be best for her to be away and to clear her mind.

Hiashi closed his eyes before nodding his head, "You have my permission, Strife-san."

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga had awoken in the middle of the afternoon.

At first her mind was foggy as she tried to regain her senses and then her memories had caught back up with her and she began to frantically search everywhere for the persons who had subjected her to such torment. However, her eyes calmed her mind as she identified by the equipment, the room, and the bed she was on, that she was in a hospital room not her room where the nightmare took place.

Taking steady breaths to get her heart rate back down, she then grabbed the button to call for the nurse to her room.

Within minutes a petit red head came to her room, surprised to see her up.

"Hyuuga-san! You're up! I'll go get the doctor!" She then left faster than she had came.

Hinata settled down and looked out her window, waiting until the doctor to come by.

When he did, it was to her surprise that her father came as well.

"Tou-san." She bowed to him.

Hiashi nodded and waited until after the doctor asked her some questions, did an examination, and then finally gave his permission for her leave; before taking a seat in front of his daughter's bed.

"A lot has happened since you've been under. I imagine you feel terrorized by what the clan, or rather a part of it, felt they needed to do to you in order to correct the behavior you have shown them."

Hiashi took a deep breath, "For a lesser person, to have gone under the Conditioning, would be laughable for them to claim not to have felt fear; so it's only natural. For my part in this matter, I can only offer you my sincerest apologies, my daughter."

Hinata sat wide eyed as her father got up and bowed to her.

"I'm restrained by will of the council and because of that I am a weak person, a weak father."

"T-Tou-san..." Hinata couldn't believe what was coming out of her father's mouth.

Hiashi stood up right and then took his seat again, his eyes still lowered, "I cannot offer you anything to rectify the part of the councel's doing, but I hope, in the future, you may find it in your heart to forgive my foolishness in this matter."

Hinata nodded, mechanically, unsure of what to say.

Hiashi looked at the wall where Naruto had cracked the wall oput of anger at his words to him and sighed.

"Once you've recovered, Strife-san wishes to have you accompany him on a mission to...another world. I have given him my permission on this. Will you go with him?"

Hinata wasn't dumb. She understood the underlining question being asked. "Do you like him?"

Hinata, in the past would try to refute her father's claims that would inevitably lead down a rocky road for her. Now, however, when it came to Naruto; all she could do was be honest. Her father deserved her honesty in this.

"I w-will father. He will have m-me."

* * *

Cloud had found his son over at the ramen stand in the village.

For a while he had been looking for him as he had been rather quiet, too quiet to be precise. Something was weighing heavily on his mind and, after the meeting with the Hokage, it could be one of two things. Either he was upset still about learning of who his biological parents were or it had soemthing to do with Sephiroth.

Cloud had been hoping that the subject of the man he had fought numerous times wouldn't be brought up for a long time, but it was a childish hope, at best.

Now all he, all of his family, had to do was to deal with the future consequences as they were sure to arise.

This time being one of them, he guessed.

Sitting himself down on the stool next to his son, he gave a greeting to the Ramen chef's Daughter, Ayame, and gave an order for Miso ramen while looking at his son, whose face was colored with the ghastly expression on his face.

Cloud sighed, wondering why it had to be this way, for his kid.

"Hi dad."

Hearing Naruto snapped him out of his downtrodden wondering.

"Hey Kiddo. How're things going?"

Naruto chuckled darkly, "Fine and dandy."

Cloud nodded and took a bite of his recently made ramen, stirring the contents and blowing the steam off before looking at his son.

"And what else?"

Naruto turned his face away, "Some things...things I continue to see when I close my eyes."

Cloud nodded and took another bite, eating a bit more of his meal, and then closed his eyes. "Do you remember me telling you about Aerith and Zack?"

Naruto looked back at his father with a questioning look.

"Yeah...I remember. Why?"

Cloud took a deep breath, "I never told you about how powerless I felt about their deaths."

He gave his son a hard, steeled, look. "For a long time, I felt that they had died because of me...because I was powerless to do anything or that I was weak."

Naruto looked perplexed, "But Dad, you aren't weak. You're the strongest person I know!"

Cloud chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, but I haven't always been strong, kid. I have my moments and can be vulnerable in some pretty dicy moments."

Naruto looked back at his half-forgotten meal and began picking up the chop sticks. "So...what does this have to do with...my...problem?"

"I'm guessing Sephiroth got control of you again, right?"

Naruto nodded, "I felt weak."

Cloud nodded his head, "I know the feeling."

Their was silebnce between them as they ate their meals. Life of the village passed behind them and a few people came and went from the ramen stand.

It was here Naruto started and told his father of what happened that night. When he finished, Cloud was silent before he got up and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't do what i did and put others away because of your problems. When you're ready, you know where to find us."

* * *

Hinata had left the hospital later that evening. When she came out the doors, she came to a stop to see a person she longed to see the most since awakening.

Wearing an apologetic smile, carrying a bouquet of wild flowers, was Naruto.

Hinata smiled as she quickened her pace and met up to him to have him wrap his arms around her and engulf her in an enormous hug.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back.

Afterwards they headed back to the Hyuuga compound, not a single word uttered as bpoth seemed to heal with eacother's presence.

* * *

To be continued

A/N: Sorry to be short, but trying to regroup my thoughts for this. Next chapter is a biggie so it'll be better in length.

Hopefully this chapter wasn't a let down and there are some reprecutions to what Hinata experienced which will be explained in better detail in the next.

Please Review. Thanks.

Q-n-P


	16. Green Beasts

The Forsaken and the Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" and their characters do not belong to me, I own only this story that I've created.

Author's Note: Many thanks to those who've reviewed, favorited, alerted this story. You've helped it along the way, thank you.

Chapter Sixteen: Green Beasts

Naruto had spent a majority of his time in the one month period before the Chuunin Exams resumed spending time with both his family and Hinata.

Hinata's recovery had been going smoothly before she started getting vicious, recurring, nightmares about receiving the Conditioning. She had been a mess, jumping at shadows and abrupt noises, her caretaker at the Hyuuga household, Hiakri, had been trying her hardest to try and help her with her dilemma.

Naruto, for his part, had been trying his hardest to reign in his anger as every time time seeing Hinata in her disheveled state, his thoughts turned to the Hyuuga Council and how one member had done this to her.

In his moments of anger, he noticed, much to his ire; Masumune would appear from a vapor of black smoke in his hands. The blade seemed to shine brighter as his anger rose. He would then consciously try to calm down for fear of Sephiroth trying to come to the surface.

The subject of the man, monster, had only been brought up once in his conversation with Hinata. Hinata, like everybody else, didn't fault him in the slightest on losing control and, although unsettling, the results of the man's taking care of the situation, which she didn't fault him in either.

The two of them were healing and, in Naruto's mind, the sooner the two of them could leave for Midgar, where they could then begin to become whole again, the better.

* * *

Naruto and Yuffie, who insisted on tagging along, made their way to Training Ground Thirteen where he was to meet with Maito Gai, Jounin sensei to Team Nine and Konoha's Tai-jutsu specialist.

As to what the man wanted, Naruto wasn't certain. He guessed that Gai probably wanted to gauge his abilities and maybe see if he should warn Neji, at least that's what Naruto guessed.

Upon arriving at the training grounds, The two could see Gai instructing the two students of his who were unable to pass the preliminaries, Rock Lee and Tenten Higurashi.

Rock Lee was striking at a series of posts while Tenten was throwing shuriken at another set only a few feet away from him. Gai was watching Lee with a contemplative look. However, their actions were interrupted when Lee noticed Naruto and stopped his exercise and came to him.

"Naruto-san! It's great to see you again and thanks for your help in my healing."

Naruto looked at him, awkwardly, as Lee smiled brightly holding a thumbs up while closing one eye.

Yuffie was even more flabbergasted, turning to Naruto.

"You did what?"

"Naruto-san, here, was gracious enough to heal my youthful student in a dire time. Should Naruto-san been unable to, I'm afraid there wouldn't be much future for Lee's career as a ninja." Gai said, coming up to the three with Tenten coming up behind him with a curious expression on her face, eying Yuffie and Naruto.

Naruto looked to Gai, "Hokage-sama said that you wanted to inquire about my Tai-jutsu?"

Gai nodded, "Kurenai-san asked me to talk to you personally about it, as its a form from your family. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions and then have you spar with Lee here. Maybe, afterwards, I could help you with any faults I see."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure this is okay? You are Neji's sensei."

Gai nodded, "As Konoha's specialist it's my job to help with Tai-jutsu to all of its shinobi. As far as Neji's concerned, I don't consider this hindering his chances at promotion in rank. As youthful as the two of you are, I doubt I can really provide anything that would help either of you."

Naruto nodded in acquiescence.

Tenten eyed the halberd on Naruto's back with some eagerness. "Gai-sensei, when they're done and Naruto is able to, may I spar with him in weaponry?"

Gai turned to Naruto, "Would that be acceptable, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess, sure."

Yuffie looked at Tenten with a curious glance. "You like weapons or something, bun-chan?"

Tenten, a little peeved at being called a name referring to the hairstyle she's chosen, scowled at the tall woman.

"Yeah, something like that. Why?"

Yuffie turned to Gai, "I'll spar with Bun-chan while Naruto-kun spars with your boy, that ok teach?"

Gai gave Yuffie a scrutinizing look. "You have training as a shinobi?"

Yuffie nodded, "Nothing like what you guys do here. I'm a Wutai Shinobi."

Gai nodded, although he had no information on who the Wutai are, but he could tell that the little spar would be nothing more of gauging the skills of his student. Perhaps, in the long run, it would help his student as well.

"Tenten, is this alright with you?"

Tenten sighed, "I wanted to spar with Naruto-san, but I'll do this as a warm up, I guess."

Yuffie grinned mischievously then hooked arms with the young kunoichi before dragging her off to a secluded spot of the training field.

Gai turned back to his other student and Naruto.

"Here are the rules, five strikes to the chest, whomever

gets them first wins."

Naruto and Lee nodded and soon went to another secluded spot and stood apart from each other.

* * *

By the time they reached their destination, Tenten forcefully removed herself from Yuffie's arm.

"What's this all about!" Tenten all but shouted.

Yuffie smirked, "Just like to get my morning routines out of the way. Can't get all rusty."

Tenten narrowed her eyes and then huffed looking away. "Why me, then?"

Yuffie took out one of her storage scrolls and brought out one of her favorite giant four-bladed fuma shuriken.

Tenten eyed the weapon with curiosity. From what she over heard, this older girl was a shinobi from some foreign place. Seeing her weapon confirmed that as similar shuriken weapons, available in Konoha, such as fuma, had six to eight blades, depending on the user's capabilities. Which really made her weapon not that special. However, Tenten considered herself an expert at weapons, or at least an expert-in-training, and she could tell who were capable of using a weapon by how they handled them and this older girl was practically exhaling confidence.

Tenten took out a scroll of her own and unsealed a six bladed Fuma shuriken and twirled the blade in testing before, holding it and taking a stance against her opponent.

Yuffie, meanwhile had her legs apart and seemed to be bouncing off the balls of her feet. "I'm Yuffie, by the way. Ready whenever you are!"

Tenten nodded, "I'm Tenten Higurashi." After the introduction she then began running forward, which Yuffie then mirrored; both shinobi coming to meet each other in the middle.

* * *

After Gai had called out "Haijime", neither Naruto nor Rock Lee had moved from their spots. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to make the first move.

Naruto decided to be the one as he sprinted forward and was soon met with Lee who was tempting to get under his guard with a right hook heading for his chest.

Naruto pivoted on the spot, leading Lee's fist away, while bringing up his knee to strike only for Lee to capture his knee with a palm strike, forcing it back down. The two then separated and Naruto's right hand brimmed with an electrical current before he clenched his fist and then became a blur.

Lee was forced to be on the defensive and was soon finding himself to be pushed backwards by the kicks Naruto made at every part of his body, trying to force his way to Lee's chest. Naruto landed the first hit when he swept Lee's legs out from under him and then executed a palm strike to Lee's chest, causing him to cough loudly.

"Naruto-kun, has the first hit. Be more careful Lee!" Gai shouted from the sidelines.

Lee nodded and, gratefully, his coughing subsided but the slight pain remained.

"Yosh! This time..." Lee then went faster than he had before and seemed to almost match Naruto's speed.

Feigning a hit from the left, Lee brought up his fist and managed a strike against Naruto's chest, causing the blonde haired boy to go skidding against the ground, holding his chest.

"Lee has a hit!" Gai called and then his eyes turned away briefly to watch what was going on with his other student and her enigmatic partner.

* * *

Tenten learned a valuable lesson, from her first bout with Yuffie. That while Tenten's fuma shuriken left her, Yuffie's didn't.

Tenten's legs and arms were partially covered in scrapes and nicks from having to dodge Yuffie's specialized four bladed Fuma Shuriken, which acted like a boomerang as it continually came back to its owner, leading Tenten to change her objective from trying to beat the girl to try and get her weapon away from her so that it wouldn't come back.

She tried everything from using other shuriken to try and lead it away to bringing out sai and swords to try and catch the notch in the middle of the fuma, something that she was proud to be proficient at; but unfortunately wasn't having any luck.

This change in strategy so far hasn't been working out for the proclaimed weapons specialist of Genin Team Nine and, from the looks of things, the Wutai Kunoichi seemed to be aware of Tenten's objective.

"Come on, Bun-chan! No one's ever managed to separate me from my weapon. Don't feel bad that you aren't going to be the first!"

Tenten sighed. This fight wasn't going the way she expected it to. She had imagined the girl to be talented but easy enough that she would be finished in order to face off against Naruto. Yuffie was anything but easy and she was talented along with owning such a unique weapon. Everything Tenten threw at her she either dodged or pelted away with her fuma.

Wiping her brow and holding her pair of sai in both hands, she breathed in and out. She was not going to give.

"Don't underestimate me."

* * *

Naruto did a one-handed handstand as he drew his legs back and kicked at arms, successfully knocking them free from his chest. Naruto then got back on his feet and lunged forward with punch.

Lee attempted to cover his area again, but found his arms to be slugish and when Naruto hit them again, he found a searing pain emerge from his arm and an audible "crack" sounded; his arm then hung limply at his side.

"Can you continue, Lee?" Gai asked loudly.

Lee looked at his arm, Naruto having stopped to gain some breathing time and began to slightly massage his own bruises.

Lee looked away from his arm and looked to his sensei and asked, "May I take them off, Gai-sensei?"

Naruto looked confused only until he remembered Lee's fight against Gaara and he immediately prepared for the rigorous fight that was soon to happen.

Gai answered in the affirmative and Lee smirked as he undid the leg weights he had on with the only usable hand he could use. Tossing them aside, the weights crashed into the ground causing a pile of dirt and grass to come flying out of the ground.

Naruto focused his attention onto Lee as the boy's speed was about to double or triple.

The blonde halberd wielder smirked, it was time for him to take things up a notch as well.

The two became blurs to the untrained eye. Only Gai could see their movements and he did so with a critical eye, watching both Naruto's strange fighting and that of Lee's responses to the hits being landed on him.

So far the score was three to two, with Naruto Strife leading.

* * *

Yuffie and Tenten had decided to call for a break. Well, Tenten, really; the girl needed to recuperate from the blows and minor cuts that covered her arms, mid-section, and legs.

The Wutai Shinobi had administered a cure spell to help with the healing, which Tenten thanked her for, and the two decided to put their match on hold in favor of watching Naruto's fight against Lee.

"He's decided to get serious, good." Yuffie said, stretching.

Tenten was astonished that the boy was not only holding his own but seemed to be in control of the fight against her overenthusiastic teammate.

"How does someone like him get so good like this? No one of our generation can match his level, not even the prodigies." Tenten said as she watched Naruto perform a roundhouse kick which knocked Lee onto his back.

Yuffie sighed, "You aren't watching that carefully, he's having problems with your teammate."

Tenten scowled at her before turning back and looking at Naruto's face to see it contorted with sweat and frustration.

"You see? Even he has problems. Naruto-kun's not almighty, he just has a slight advantage because he knows how to change styles on a moment's notice." Yuffie said and she then looked closely at her sparring partner to see something that made her chuckle. "Wow."

Tenten turned back to her, "Wow, what?"

Yuffie grinned, "I think it's more than how he fights that's got your attention, am I right?"

Tenten's cheeks turned a shade of red before she turned her face away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nah, no need for denial. C'mon, now." Yuffie teased as she nudged Tenten's shoulder.

Tenten brought out a kunai and held it out threateningly as she narrowed her eyes at the Wutai fuma wielder.

"Back off."

This sent Yuffie chuckling and Tenten huffing.

* * *

Lee had managed to hit Naruto's chest, which caused the both of them to falter in their steps.

Both were exhausted and although Lee could have opened up one of the charka gates, he had decided against using it in this fight.

"Four to four," Gai called out, "This determines who wins."

Both Genin nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes as he continued to gain his breath. Lee had surprised him on more than one occasion. This fight had been greatly beneficial as Kiba and Shino weren't really suited to be sparring partners against his style of fighting.

"This has been a most excellent fight, Naruto-san." Lee said, he too breathing hard.

Naruto nodded, "It has, Lee."

The two then stood upright and got ready for what would be the final bout between them.

The sun loomed high in the afternoon sky, the breeze making the softest of sounds and then there was silence.

Becoming blurs once more, the images came into focus as the two met each other in the middle of the field.

Their arms, or arm, in Lee's case; and legs became blurs and their bodies moved in a series of angles as the fight ensued.

Everything came to a halt as their fists connected to each other's chest, causing both to be repelled away and flying several feet away from each other.

Gai nodded in acceptance as the fight went almost as he predicted it would. He then turned to look at his other student who seemed to be angered by something as she was throwing both kunai and shurike n at the Wutai shinobi in haphazard fashion while the other girl seemed to be teasing her about something while dodging her throws effortlessly.

Gai only chuckled as it took a lot to get under his calm, almost stoic, student's skin. She had a bad habit to almost act like their other teammate, Neji, in superiority.

Seeing her act like this was a refresher.

Turning back to the match that had ended, he made his approach to the two that were getting up off the ground.

"Well done, you two. It was a very youthful fight. Now, did either of you learn anything from it?"

Naruto, staggering, as he performed a minor cure-spell, nodded. "I need to find a balance with my speed and the force behind my attacks."

Gai nodded, "From what I saw, although I don't know their names, you seem to favor on two attacks to use for defense and offense. It's best if you switched them to make yourself more unpredictable." He then turned to his other student.

"Lee, how about you?"

Lee thanked Naruto as he administered another healing spell on him before turning to his sensei. "I too need to find a balance, Gai-sensei as I'm more focused on strength when I'm wearing my weights, and less on speed."

Gai smiled. The two of them were very much a like and yet so different at the same time.

A disgruntled Teten and a whistling Yuffie came up to them and Gai turned his attention to his other student.

"And you, Tenten? Did you learn anything from your fight?"

Tenten sighed and then nodded. "I was too arrogant about my abilities that I didn't prepare for facing off against an unknown enemy."

Gai raised a bushy eyebrow, "Didn't we cover this before when you lost to the fan-wielder from Suna?"

Tenten winced, "Yes, Gai-sensei."

Gai nodded, "As for you, Naruto-kun, I'll be preparing a written explanation of what I saw that you demonstrated. Feel free to inform the Hokage about anything you'd like to add."

Naruto nodded and then looked at a beaming Yuffie with a tired smile.

"You look like you had fun, Big Sis."

Yuffie grinned as she patted Tenten on the head only for her hand to be swatted away by the grumbling teen.

"Bun-chan and I had fun, she not too bad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was sitting at Ichiraku's with Cloud and Tifa at their request to learn a little more about Naruto's biological parents.

Their talks lasted awhile until it reached about the Toad Summoning contract that Minato and Jiraiya had signed and that Jiraiya had wanted Naruto to sign as well.

"He already has summons." Cloud informed the Sannin.

Jiraiya sighed, "I see. What animal?"

Tifa hummed, "Well, two of them are animals the other two aren't."

* * *

Jiraiya began chocking on his ramen.

To be continued...

A/N: The Chuunin Exams will resume in the next chapter. In case anyone asks, no this isn't going to turn into a harem piece. Sorry.

Q-n-P


	17. Pride takes a Fall

The Forsaken and the Angelic

By Quick-n-popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are properties of their owners and I only lay claim to this story I've created.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have liked this along the way, you guys rock.

Chapter Seventeen: Pride takes a Fall

The Chuunin Exams had started once more and the stadium was packed with many people coming from all over the Elemental like Ichiraku's and other vendors were reaping the benefits for this event and the streets were crowded more than usual.

Naruto and the others who've made it thus far were met with a surprise at the stadium to see one Sasuke Uchiha waiting. It was later that they found out that some on the Village Council had pushed forward to get him into the second event to make more sales to the Cuunin Exams from those visiting from other nations.

This was met with plenty of grumbling, words of "favoritism" and "undignified power play" were being whispered by some in the stands and those who were participating in the final portion of the Exam.

Naruto was indifferent as it was also said that Sasuke wouldn't be able to advance in rank, no matter the outcome.

* * *

That and his mind was elsewhere. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Hinata the day before...

A counselor had been established by the village to help Shinobi who've been too shell-shocked by their occupation or, for when it originated, after wars with other nations to help with grief over losing loved ones or teammates.

After talking with her father, Hinata decided to get some help and try to come to terms with what had happened to her. Mai Yamanaka, who she went to see, was the head of the department and was cousin to the head of the clan.

So far the therapy has been going on well and her tremors had subsided with breathing practices.

Naruto had just picked her up from her latest session and the two talked about some random things, went to a tea parlor and shared a dessert and went to get a portrait sketched by an artist.

So far, the late afternoon was going well, that is until the subject of the Finals came.

Hinata was walking with Naruto, her head resting on his shoulder as the two of them walked. Hinata began asking how his training for the match had been going.

"It's going alright. Dad's been putting me through hell with the training regime he's come up with and Mom's isn't any better. So far that pervert Sannin hasn't shown up so I don't know whether or not to be insulted or glad that he hasn't."

Hinata sighed, "I see. N-Naruto-kun...What will you be doing about N-Neji-nii?"

Naruto stopped their travel causing Hinata to remove her head from his shoulder and to look up at him expectantly.

Naruto, at first, was quiet as he ran a hand through his spiky hair as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hinata-chan...I can't forgive what he did to you. You're his cousin, his blood, it's not right."

Hinata looked to the ground, "I know, but..."

Naruto sighed, "Look Hinata, I know you have a good heart but a lot of your family doesn't or they just don't want to use it."

"N-Neji-nii has had a b-bad life his all. His father..." Hinata then told Naruto all about her uncle, Hiashi's brother, and what happened when she was three years old.

When she finished, Naruto was silent.

It was a long pause and the two resumed walking down the block, until Naruto stopped their trajectory once more.

"I still can't forgive him, Hinata. Practically everyone in your family doesn't seem to give a damn about you. It...it makes my blood boil-"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Hinata's voice snapped Naruto from his dark world and he found two things, one that Hinata had separated herself from him and two, that in his clenched, shaking, hand was the last thing he wanted to see.

Masumune was shining brightly and seemed to be whispering things as the winds went pass.

Naruto droppped the weapon and it clanged once before disappearing in a wisp of black inky smoke. He then staggered back and luckily fell back onto a stone bench.

His body shook as he gazed at his hand which soon was covered by Hinata's as she sat beside him.

"I'm s-sorry...Hinata-chan...I..."

Hinata put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"I'm sorry that it m-makes you angry, Naruto-kun. I-I know my family isn't p-perfect and I kn-know how I'm treated there."

Naruto nodded his head, dumbly as her words began to come in.

"But."

Naruto looked at her and saw her smiling.

"P-People can change, Naruto-kun. You've proven that with me and m-my father. Can't Neji-nii change too?"

* * *

'Can Neji change?' Naruto thought as he looked from the corner of his eye to where the stoic Hyuuga looked up at the Hokage and visiting Kazekage were taking their seats.

'I don't know Hinata-chan...'

Naruto's thoughts were put on hold as the new proctor of the Finals, Genma, strolled into the arena and called forward both Neji and Naruto while the others went their ways to stands above with their sensei.

Neji Hyuuga looked at Naruto disdainfully as the two went to their places as Genma looked between the two.

"Are the contestants ready?"

Both Genin nodded.

Genma nodded as well. "Very well. Naruto Strife versus Neji Hyuuga. Hajime!"

* * *

Up in the stands, Cloud and the others sat amongst the other spectators which drew some curious glances from a few passerbys. Red certainly did the most but word was passed around by people that he probably was related to the dog nins of the Inuzukas.

Tifa was had a hand placed on her growing belly as she sat down next to the father of her child, first child; Cloud helping her settle in.

"How do you think he'll do?" She asked.

Yuffie, who was holding a video recorder, for Cid and the others to see once they've returned, snorted.

"With him? Are you kidding? When is not prepared?"

Cloud shook his head, "This is a little different as the kid tells me that it's been a conflict of interests."

Red, who was stationed between Cloud and Tifa's feet, but could still see the arena below; looked up at Cloud. "A conflict of interests, you say? "

"Whose interests, Cloud?" Denzel asked, Marlene next to him nodded in query.

"His and his girlfriend's."

* * *

Naruto looked at Neji intently and neither seemed to make a move.

"You look like you have something you want to say to me." Neji said.

Naruto nodded, "Tell me, Neji, how did you feel when your cousin received the Conditioning?"

Neji huffed, "I could have cared less."

Naruto scowled and his hand went for the handle of his halberd but Neji's next words stopped him.

"However, I dislike it when the Main House resorts to using their medieval practices."

Naruto didn't release his grip but just nodded, "Thank you for being honest with me. Now, let's get started."

Neji brought out a kunai as Naruto pulled his weapon off his back and was soon charging. The two met in the middle and metal ground against metal but strength was soon evident by how Neji was struggling against Naruto's strength.

Neji brow was glistening with perspiration as he took off one hand from his kunai and attempted a Jyuken strike against one of Naruto's arms and succeeded but failed to realize something.

Naruto was ambidextrous.

Naruto swung fully and removed Neji's kunai from his hand and threw the Hyuuga Branch member far across the arena. When Neji got back onto his shaking feet he had to put up his guard as Naruto was soon next to him, swinging his weapon down and piercing the ground as Neji dived to the side.

Neji's next move came into play as he immediately attacked Naruto's side.

Naruto felt the pain of having his arm go numb and his chakra pathways in his arm shut off. However, Naruto was quick, and he backhanded Neji across the face resulting in the Hyuuga having three teeth broken in his mouth.

Neji separated himself from any further onslaughts and began spinning as Naruto charged forward, his weapon abandoned.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted and a dome of chakra pushed itself out from him and encompassed the circle, knocking Naruto back.

* * *

Hiashi, sitting up in the stands with both Hinata and her little sister Hanabi, cupped his chin thoughtfully.

"Neji-nii is great." Hanabi said, proudly.

Hinata, like her father said nothing, her mind, much like Naruto's; was thinking back to her conversation with Naruto the day before.

Hanabi noticed her sister's distraction and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you watching? I thought you'd be concerned for that _boyfriend_ of yours?"

Hinata turned back to her little sister with a sad smile. "He's not the one I'm concerned o-over."

* * *

Gai was in the stands curious as to what the outcome of this was going to be. On one hand, he was in support of his student, as any sensei would and, on the other hand, Naruto had his approval and he was concerned over Neji's grudge against the Main House and how unyouthful he had treated his cousin.

Both Lee and Tenten had been permitted to sit with him and were on the edge of their seats.

"This is exciting!" Lee grinned as he gripped the railing.

Tenten nodded but on the other hand was reminding herself that Naruto was in a league of his own but on the other hand Neji was talented, painfully so. As he was demonstrating.

* * *

Naruto got up off the ground and was reminded of his injured arm as soon as he got to his feet. The side of his face was slightly bloody from the rash of getting his face scrapped against the ground from his landing.

Wiping away the dirt from his eye, he stood on guard as Neji came charging forward. He waited until Neji was in range before he lunged forward with his knee his extended catching Neji's gut and knocking the air out of the boy.

Neji coughed and hacked before he went through a blur of Jyuken strikes at Naruto's other arm only to be halted as Naruto preformed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head causing him to spin in mid-air and crash to the ground.

Naruto grit his teeth as his other arm now mirrored the one that had been hit. He then found his jaw searing painfully as Neji performed a slight upper cut. The boy then looked deadly as he uttered one phrase as his bloodline activated.

"You are within my field of Divination."

* * *

Hanabi smirked, "It's all over."

Hiashi, however, was looking intently at Naruto.

* * *

Hinata clasped her hands together.

"This doesn't look good." Yuffie said, leaning over onto her knees.

Tifa looked thoughtful and Cloud was resting his head on his one of his fists looking intently on his son.

"Naruto-kun." Marlene said worryingly.

* * *

"Sixty-four Palm Technique!" Neji called pout and was now in a flurry of strikes over Naruto's body with the boy being pushed back with every hit.

With the final strike hit in the center of the chest, Naruto was sent flying backwards.

Everyone watched as time seemed to slow as the body came crashing to the ground...and then burst into smoke.

Neji's eyes widened and he searched everywhere until he decided to look down just as a pair of hands shot up and grabbed his ankles and dragged him under the ground.

Neji was struggling against the ground as his ears heard Naruto say something and soon the entire area was blanketed in a mist.

* * *

Kakashi up in the stands turned a page of his book as he chuckled to himself.

"He is his student."

Sakura and Sasuke sitting next to him nodded in agreement.

* * *

With the Byakugan activated, Neji peered through the chakra-intensified mist for his elusive opponent.

"Tell me Neji Hyuuga. How far are you going to blame Hinata for everything that happens to you and the Branch House?"

Neji scowled, "I see no reason to give you an answer. After all you're an outsider."

Deep in the mist Naruto sighed, "I know what happened to your father, Neji."

Neji grit his teeth, "You know NOTHING!"

He was then met with three of Naruto's clones and quickly destroyed them with Jyuken strikes to the chest.

"Hinata-chan has told me everything about what happened that night. She was only three years old and yet you seem to hold her in contempt of what happened."

Neji didn't answer but continued scanning the mist for Naruto or his clones.

He didn't have to wait any longer as Naruto burst through, his weapon reclaimed and in his healed arms as he swung horizontally.

Neji bent back and fell on his backside avoiding the body-cleaving cut, he then rolled awaya nd got back to his feet only to jump as Naruto struck at the ground causing three vertical cuts to stretch out towards him.

Naruto threw his weapon at him and Neji leapt to the side before darting straight at Naruto.

The blonde haired boy ran at him, fist pulled back.

The two met and collided and it became a malestorm of punches and kicks until Naruto knocked Neji in the throat causing him to abandon his attacks and favor clutching his neck.

Naruto spun around and brought the kunai in position of Neji's jugular vein.

The two stood still and only until Genma had proclaimed Naruto the winner, did Naruto move slowly.

"You know, I wanted to take your life in this match. You nearly killed Hinata for something foolish as blaming her and the Main House for the death of your father; something Hinata had no control over. So what that, that mark, controls your life as a Hyuuga. Many in your family have risen despite it and have made their accomplishments."

Naruto then lowered his weapon, "Your clan ios awful, Neji. You want it to be better? Change it with Hinata. But before that, change yourself to be better."

Naruto then turned away and walked away, leaving a battered and bruised Neji to stare after him in his wake.

* * *

Up in the stands, Hinata shed a tear as she smiled and continued to look between her cousin and her boyfriend.

'Naruto-kun...Thank you...'

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: I know this is short but still, at the same time, this was hard to write, so please be kind. lol.

Please Review.

Q-n-P


	18. A Farewell to Innocence

The Forsaken and the Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are properties of their respective owners. I own only this story.

Chapter Eighteen: A Farewell to Innocence

As both Naruto and Neji ascended the staircases to meet their senseis or teams, both were met with a round of applause for their performances in the match.

"Nice show of holding yourself back." Kurenai said to him as he sat down next to Shino, who merely nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto sighed, "It wasn't easy..."

Kurenai nodded and looked over to Neji,who was silent in response to Gai's celebratory gestures and the queries being asked by his teammates.

"Whatever you said to him, he's seemed to taken to heart or is at least thinking heavily about it."

Naruto spared a glance to where Neji was before turning back to the board, which was coming up with the next two to face off. It didn't take too long and soon Sakura and Shino's names appeared.

"Looks like you're up." Naruto said.

Shino nodded, "With how she handled her match with Shikamaru-san, it'll be most interesting to see what she'll come up with."

"It means she's unpredictable and that she's had a month to prepare. Use caution, Shino." Kurenai said.

Shino gave her a flat look, "When have I not, Sensei?"

"Sakura, are you prepared?" Kakashi asked as he closed his book and pocketed it.

The pink-haired Kunoichi nodded, "As best as I can be, Sensei." She then turned to her other teammate , the only other one also competing, in hopes of hearing words of encouragement.

Sadly, she wasn't about to get any as his attention was on that of the red-haired boy of Suna and Naruto.

Sighing, she got up and made her way down to the arena below a bit slow in step as she tried to reassure herself that she had her sensei's approval and that would be enough for her.

The two were soon looking at each other as Genma, the proctor, looked between them before nodding.

"Sakura Haruno Versus Shino Abarame! Haijime!"

Sakura, then, charged with a kunai in hand to Shino who was making a hand sign. Sakura then tripped on one of the scores in ground, made by Naruto in the previous match, and collided with Shino. That is until "Shino" turned into a black, condensed, form of flying insects that attacked Sakura without mercy.

Shino, in the meantime, watched her as she continued to try and make a hand sign, ever so slightly taking a kunai of his own out of his cloak.

He knew that Sakura was one of the brightest Kunoichi to come out of the academy and thus has probably read enough into his family to probably come up with a way around the Kikai insects.

This proved true when she preformed a substitution with one of Neji's kunai, that lay abandoned on the ground, and appeared five feet away from the swarm. She, shakily, grabbed two shuriken from her side pouch and threw them, haphazardly, at Shino.

Shino dodged the projectiles effortlessly and made a beeline for the half-worn out girl and made to sweep her legs out from under her.

With how much her legs and arms ached from the attacks by the insects, Sakura was slugish in her attempt to stop Shino from taking her legs out from under her. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and she found the world rushing upwards as she fell onto her back.

Shino was on top of her with a kunai aimed at her jugular while he pinned her down.

"Winner, Shino Aburame!" Genma announced.

There was a round of applause as Shino helped Sakura back onto her feet and both gave a friendly handshake before separating and going to their places back in the stands.

Sakura received an eye-smile from her Sensei, but nothing else from her teammate. Shino was given a nod by Kurenai and a pat on the shoulder by Naruto.

Soon the board changed once more to show the names of Ino Yamanaka and Kankuro. However, everyone was taken aback by what the puppet user said in response.

"Proctor, I forfeit."

Genma nodded and automatically awarded the match to a slightly irritated Ino, who huffed and then sat back down next to her chuckling sensei.

"That was odd." Naruto said, "I was under the impression that that guy had it in him to throw his superiority around and now he quits?"

Kurenai nodded as she slightly scowled at the team from Suna and their half-shrouded-faced sensei. Her thoughts lead back to what had happened in the Forest of Death and the death of the former proctor Hayate Gekko. Something was up but so far the Hokage hadn't made a decision regarding all these events.

She was sure that her fellow Jounin instructors had their suspicions as well. Even the aloof Kakashi probably suspected something foul.

The board, again changed, to the next pair which was now Temari and Chouji Akimichi. The plump boy from Konoha was making his way down when Temari stood up and mimicked her brother and quitted the match as well. This was followed by several people booing in response but it also had several of the Jounin Instructors of Konoha look at the team from Suna with even greater suspicion.

'It's as if they're waiting for something.' Kurenai thought as of now the stoic redhead was left to compete for Suna, and with their own Kazekage in attendance, it wasn't the best thing to happen but also it made things even more strange.

The board changed to Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara's names and everyone settled themselves in as the two came down by foot and by a sand sunshin, dispelling any doubts of Suna throwing the rest of the exam.

There were a few spectators who still didn't agree with the decision to let Sasuke compete in the final selections due to a few Konoha council members idea on how to sell more tickets to the event. However, many were waiting with anticipation to see what the two would do.

Naruto, already suspicious of the team and that of the murder-happy Gaara, was curious to see what the boy actually did that made his aura so frightful.

Genma looked between the two fighters to confirm if they were ready before nodding to himself and announced, "Sasuke Uchiha versus Gaara! Hajime!"

The fight went in favor of Gaara as the sand from his gourd proved the same as it was with his fight against Rock Lee, there was no stopping it. Sasuke Uchiha was defending more than going on the offensive as his doujutsu kept him from being skewered or crushed from the sand. His attempts at trying to get under Gaara's guard was proving to be a chore as Gaara was leaving nothing to chance since his match against Lee.

However, Sasuke was successful at some points which soon added up against the redhead's nerves and he soon gathered enough sand to cocoon himself which made a dome of sand with only a slight crack to gain visibility. Large spikes came out of the dome and attacked Sasuke ruthlessly making any attempt to get to the dome itself nearly impossible.

Sasuke wasn't without options, though, as he went through some hand signs and soon his fist was sparkling with electricity.

* * *

Up in the stands, Gai frowned and he turned to his rival/fellow Jounin Instructor.

"I see it goes both ways, my youthful rival. You criticize me on teaching Lee of the chakra gates and now you teach your student that assassination technique of yours."

Kakashi gave him an eye-smile, "You say something, Gai?"

Gai groaned.

* * *

Sasuke, with the Chidori in full effect, zipped around and broke down Gaara's spikes as he made his way to the sphere and soon used the lightening assassination tool to its desired use as he pierced through the dome and had his entire arm, passed his elbow, buried inside.

After that, everything seemed to go still and quiet, both on the arena floor and in the audience. Everybody seemed to be on their seats in anticipation and Sasuke was huffing and puffing from exertion as he waited to see if he was successful. He was awarded when Gaara, inside, seemed to be going mad.

"MY BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"

His dome went haywire and began shooting spikes in every direction while the dome itself grabbed onto Sasuke's limb and began severing it.

Sasuke's scream was heard and blood began spurting out where his limb was now coming attached. Up in the stands, some watched in minute horror but the seasoned Shinobi only looked on in saddened sympathy at what was happening to the youth.

The limb had been severed completely and Sasuke Uchiha fell to the floor in an unconscious heap while his stump bled heavily on the floor.

Genma was about to announce Gaara the winner when he, amongst others noticed white feathers floating down onto the stadium.

'A Genjutsu...damn it.' Genma thought as he and many of those from Konoha who could detect them dispelled the illusions while others tried to awaken those who were put under their spell.

* * *

Yuffie, who was in the know about this and other things surrounding Genjutsu, dispelled the illusion and then woke up everybody just as fights began breaking out between Konoha, Suna, and Sound Shinobi.

"I doubt this is a part of the program." Yuffie said as she backhanded a Suna ninja that made a grab at her.

"Get Denzel and Marlene out of here Red!" Tifa shouted as she brought her leg up and shattered the jaw of one of the Sound Shinobi that had made a dive with a kunai at her.

Red nodded and led the two out through the fighting masses of ninja while Tifa, Cloud, and Yuffie began their fights against the Suna and Sound shinobi.

* * *

Naruto and Shino awaited orders from Kurenai as did some of the other rookie genin as their instructors were off fighting.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, and Akimichi, I want you three to secure a safe passage for some of the civilians here to the shelters. Naruto, Shino, and Nara; I want you three to get down to the stadium and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and bring him to a field medic. Afterwards, I want you three to go after the Suna participants and bring them back. Do all of you understand?" She asked.

A series of nods and soon everyone was leaving with Naruto and the others making their way to the stadium floor.

Getting to the armless Uchiha proved easy as the only other fight occurring on the arena floor was the one Genma was having with the Suna sibling's sensei Baki.

"This is all so troublesome. Let me take care of the Uchiha while you guys go after the three." Shikamaru drawled as he scooped down and placed the only arm Sasuke had over his shoulder.

Naruto nodded, "Alright. Let's go, Shino."

Shino nodded and the two set off out of the arena and through the battles that were taking place outside of the arena which was more intense than the one ongoing inside.

To Naruto's surprise, everyone was so engrossed with his or her opponent that him and Shino were not deterred from their path by any individual or groups. Thus making their way to where they could see the fleeting forms of the Suna trio all that more easy.

Naruto could make out summons of both Toad and Snake alike battling each other on the outer scales of the wall of the village. That and over be the stadium on the roof he could see a large battle taking place underneath a purple pillars of light. As to who was fighting, he couldn't guess.

Focusing back at the matter at hand, he and Shino made their way into the dense over growth of the forest and were undisturbed until they came along a path and found Kankuro's puppet blocking them.

"looks like they've separated and are going to fight us individually." Shino said.

Naruto nodded, "Looks like that."

Kankuro's puppet, Crow, opened up and a series of senbon needles came flying out towards them.

Naruto swung his halberd and, with a single swipe, knocked the needles away.

The puppet in response brought out numerous blades, all poisoned, and began shooting them out at them as it shot forward and started emitting a green gas from its mouth.

Naruto put out his hand and shouted, "Aero!" Which sent a gush of wind that knocked the weapons away and diverted the poisonous cloud of gas, with the puppet along with it; back into the forest.

"I'll stay here and take him out, you continue on." Shino said, "We can't afford to waste any more time and let them do whatever they were tasked."

Naruto nodded and was soon running with chakra-infused legs up to and pass the puppet further into the forest.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Kankuro shouted as he then tried to maneuver his puppet to block Naruto's path only to have it be knocked down to the ground by a kunai thrown by Shino.

"Your opponent is me now." Shino said as he brought forth two shurikens.

* * *

Naruto was seeing the redhead's form when he was violently hit by a gust of wind and collided with the tree he jumped off of.

Shaking his joggled mind, he got up and looked around to finally see the girl, Temari, standing in front of him with her large fan open, showing three moons on the paper of the fan.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you near my little brother."

Naruto sighed, "It's sad when we all have to play a role, in the scheme of others."

Temari nodded, "It is, but it's our task, whether we like it or not." She then let a coy smile spread, "However, I'm glad that I get the opportunity to fight you. Unlike the rest in your village, you seem to be the only one who has more skills and talents than the rest of your village."

Naruto shrugged, "I'm really not that special."

Temari snorted, "I doubt that."

Naruto took off his halberd and gave it a few expert swings before going into a stance.

"Let's do this."

Temari nodded, "Let's."

* * *

Hinata stood fighting with both her father and Neji in the Hyuuga Compound to keep safe the grounds from the foreign invaders.

The three had made their way from the stadium back when the fights broke out to safeguard the compoud and its secrets from the Suna and Sound Shinobi that had came from all over.

Her mind went from the battle she was in to that of Naruto, hoping that he was alright in this nightmare that had came to their village. She was brought out of her worrying as two Suna Genin attacked her simultaneously with Kunai being thrown in tandem.

Hinata demonstrated her athleticism and flexibility by dodging and maneuvering around them effortlessly.

Neji soon appeared and knocked the two of them out with two palm strikes to the backs of their heads.

"Hinata-sama, be careful."

Hinata nodded and then went to assist Hanabi who was being ganged up on by a Genin and a Chuunin.

* * *

Getting Sasuke to a medic had been easy, but the order by the medic had been...troublesome.

Shikamaru was finding himself going after those that he had left and was finding himself in front of eight either Jounin or Chuunin from Sound.

'Why or why didn't I protest more and stayed home?' He grumbled to himself as he prepared his family's technique and halted any attempt from them to do more with some exertion.

'Can't keep this up forever...'

His savior came in the form of a spandex-clad boy with a bowl-haircut zipping in and out punching, kicking, and, in one moment, headbutting; thus knocking all of the opponents out.

"Yosh! Nara-san! Let's put more of their unyouthful flames out!"

Shikamaru Nara, again, lamented his choice.

* * *

Shino was having trouble as he was out of supplies and Kankuro's puppet now had him pinned to the ground through a series of wires that had launched out of its chest.

The puppet master was too far out of range to pinpoint so that his Kikai insects could take care of him.

"Are you going to give up yet, Konoha-nin?" Kankuro asked.

Shino was considering his options when a fuma shuriken came out of nowhere and thoroughly sliced the puppet in half sending it far away and releasing Shino from the confines of the wire.

Tenten appeared and threw several shuriken into a spot in the forest making Kankuro jump from his hiding place.

"You ok, Aburame-san?" She asked as she helped him off the ground.

Shino nodded and the two now faced a puppet-less Kankuro who brought out two kunai that were dripping in poison.

* * *

Naruto rolled to the side as a gust of wind came from Temari's fan, he then sprung off the ground and charged at her.

Temari, immediately closed her fan and used it as a bludgeoning tool and tried to land a hit across Naruto's face.

Naruto ducked and then swung his own weapon and the two weapons echoed loudly as they collided against one another. Putting pressure against her own weapon and then brought his head back and then forward, successfully headbutting the girl and gaining more room.

Temari shook her head and brought out her weapon open and was about to swing when she was knocked violently to the ground by a grotesque appendage that came out of Gaara's sand-encrusted arm. She was still with a bloody gash on the side of her head.

Naruto scowled as he looked at the, now, partially transformed Gaara.

"Mother...WANTS...yoUR BLOOD!" Gaara half growled and wheezed.

Naruto looked away from Gaara to Temari and immediately cast a cura spell on the girl before turning back to Gaara.

"What are you, Gaara?"

Gaara laughed manically, "Something...you can't...POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND!"

Naruto nodded, "You maybe right."

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Apologies for ending so suddenly as I need to make the next chapter Naruto vs. Gaara exclusively.

In the meantime, please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully all went well with this chapter.

Q-n-P


	19. Eyes unclouded by Hate

The Forsaken and the Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" are properties of their respective owners. I own only this story that I've made.

Author's Note: One thing that has been difficult is defining what is happening when Sephiroth takes over Naruto. Unlike the Kyuubi, Sephiroth more or less possess Naruto to the point that Naruto physically becomes him. I guess it can be compared to Bleach when Ichigo's hollow takes control that it becomes a manifestation.

I've tried my best with this and hopefully its been to everyone's liking. If not, oh well.

Now, on with the show...

Chapter Nineteen: Eyes Unclouded by Hate

Gaara's maniacal stare bore deep into Naruto's eyes as the two looked at each other, neither one making the first move. Naruto was unsettled by Gaara's expression, that and how he had treated his own sister in such a harsh manner. Temari, in the meantime, could be heard groaning as her senses came back to her, her head wound closing and healing faster than normal due to Naruto's quick-thinking. The fan-user wasn't about to get up anytime soon, but Naruto was glad that she was mending and out of the way from what was about to happen.

Gaara trailed Naruto's line of sight and snorted.

"She is weak. She is UNFIT to fight BEASTS SUCH AS US."

Naruto was more than disturbed by both how Gaara referred to the two of them and how twisted and guttural his speaking had become, not to mention how he disregarded his own flesh and blood as a being as well.

"I am not like you, Gaara. I don't treat others or family as trash. You and I are nothing alike."

Gaara's half-mutated, grotesque, face smiled before he suddenly lunged out with his sand-encrusted arm which elongated and made to catch Naruto in his mid-section.

Naruto jumped high and grabbed the hilt of his weapon and severed the deadly limb but found that it merely morphed around his weapon and was trying to separate him from it. Using an Aero spell to quickly free it, he then spun around and attempted to knock Gaara in head using the flat of his blade. However, Gaara wasn't without good reflexes and easily ducked his head underneath the passing blade.

Gaara allowed more sand to come out and try to snare Naruto as he jumped into mid air. Naruto jumped from limb to limb on the trees, avoiding the sand at all cost. However, when Gaara changed tactics and went for Naruto's legs, Naruto found himself with one leg secured to the branch and his other being pulled by gravity forward, leaving him off balance and falling forward.

Gaara was waiting for him below and Naruto made to pierce him through the shoulder but his sand-encrusted arm grabbed a hold of the blade and pulled him forward. Naruto swung his leg up, catching Gaara's chin and freeing his weapon. Gaara growled and made a swipe of his arm which, in turn, turned into numerous spikes that made to strike Naruto in various places.

Naruto ducked, dodged, and weaved around them but still manages to get scored across the arms and his legs. The last spike went through his shoulder and pinned him to a tree.

Gaara was on him in a mere second and Naruto fought to gain free as the boy was planning on entombing him in sand.

* * *

The fight with Kankuro had reached a standstill as the boy seemed to be outmatched against Konoha's soon-to-be Weapon's Mistress, Tenten Higurashi; as every weapon he had thrown was quickly deflected by one of her own.

That wasn't to say there weren't some near misses. Shino, who had been acting as back up while he was recuperating, had to make some effort in dodging some of the weapons that were aimed for him that Tenten missed. One had actually grazed his leg and, because all of Kankuro's weapons were poisoned, Shino had his Kikai cleaning the wound and enter his bloodstream to eradicate the poison from his veins.

Shino's insects were in the middle of completion when Kankuro brought out some smaller knives laced with poison as well.

Tenten, holding a sai in one hand and a kunai in the other, scoffed as she looked at his choice of weapon.

"_Oh, baby,_ only four-inches?" She said in deep sarcasm.

Kankuro growled, "Don't worry, you'll still feel me."

Tenten waited for him to throw them and was surprised that, instead, he came charging forward with two in each hand. She ran to meet him and the two were interlocked in blades using their strength in trying to over power the other.

Shino, feeling his strength come back to him, prepared a kunai to assist Tenten should she need it.

* * *

As the sand came up to his midsection, Naruto was trying to move his body as sand shuriken were being pelted at him. After warding off the first wave of projectiles, Naruto slammed his halberd into the ground and twisted the pole, unlocking the twin blades inside the large one. Grabbing hold of them, he attacked the sand that was coming at his chest and managed to free himself down below to his ankles but the rest seemed to cemented and then the round of sand shuriken resumed.

Naruto was feeling fatigued and his arms were beginning to hurt from the exertion. However, he knew that Gaara wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Gaara, in the mean time was gathering more sand causing his figure to be hunched and misshapen looking like some kind of fabled monster. As soon as the enough sand came into his being, Gaara charged and unleashed a tidal wave of sand at Naruto.

Naruto decided he had enough and was going to take a page from Lee's book and use speed against the behemoth that was Gaara. However, what he hadn't counted on was the amount of sand that was starting to come beneath him, holding him in a vice-like grip.

Tearing himself out of it, Naruto came at Gaara like a bull after a red cape. His opponent roared and sent out yet another wave of sand. Naruto moved like a marathon runner jumping hurdles as he ducked, weaved, and leaped over everything and anything Gaara sent at him and was soon in Gaara's space.

Gaara snarled as he tried to recreate the dome he had made in the exam in hope of deflecting anything the blond haired halberd-wielder would use. However, he was soon irked by the new use of speed the blond was using as he jumped into the eye of the swirling sand where Gaara was situated and sent a volley of stabs and slices at every part of his body.

"ENOUGH!"

An explosion of sand erupted out from Gaara knocking Naruto and several limbs of the trees skyward.

Naruto glued himself to the side of a tree with chakra and waited for the cloud of sand to die down and for his visibility to return. Below he could feel the increase of the abnormal chakra that Gaara possessed gathering and increasing in volume and mass.

The sand that had risen into the air seemed to come back down and gather at where Gaara was at and soon Naruto could see that Gaara was being elevated into the air on a mass of sand that was taking the form of some sort of creature.

Naruto identified what Gaara was, as it was all too clear; due to how eerily similar the situation was to that when the Kyuubi had been released from that time years ago.

Gaara's half on top on the monster made a hand sign and then said something which then made his form flop down like a puppet whose strings had been cut. That was when the sand seemed to come to life as a deep dark laughter echoed the air and the mouth of the beast moved.

"**FINALLLY! FREEDOM! NOW...AH, THERE'S A VILLAGE THAT NEEDS TO BE UNEARTHED!"**

Moving into the direction, the monster was halted when a bolt of lightening scored its cheek, turning a portion of the surface to glass which shattered instantly. The being looked around till it spotted Naruto on the limb of a tree with his hand still extended.

The monster snorted, "**A FLEA WISHES TO TAKE A PIECE OF ME?"**

Naruto reached into a pocket of his, his eyes still on the monster tanuki, and took out an orb of blue light. He then placed it against his skin and it began to sink down, thin vapors of smoke trailing behind it as it settled inside his arm.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I've got just the thing to fight you with..."

* * *

Tifa had smashed man's head into the pillars of the stadium and then kicked another man in the sternum and then, after that, her attention was diverted as many people began shouting and pointing to the horizon of the outside of the battle where a giant beast appeared and was slowly approaching the village.

"There's more than one of those things, it seems." A nameless Leaf nin said.

Tifa, however remembered back to the camping site and where the fox demon had been evacuated from her child's body. The fact that her boy was out there facing it made her worry at first but then she settled down and reminded herself that they had given him the training and "Tools" to fight such things.

"He'll be fine" Cloud said nearby, clearly hearing her thoughts.

Tifa nodded and then ducked a man trying to pierce her with a kunai.

* * *

"Troublesome."

"That's a big one." Lee said, assisting the Nara to his feet and then thoroughly kicked away a man twice his age leaping at them. "Are we going to assist Strife-san in fighting it?"

Shikamaru was going to make an excuse but fortunately he wasn't going to be able to answer as a wave of sound ninja were charging at them.

* * *

Naruto raised his palm to the sky and sent a burst of energy to the clouds above them. Soon, the clouds thundered loudly and a golden scepter the size of a tree came flying down from the sky till it hit the ground causing it to rise up as a mound that soon became the size of that roughly one-third the size of the tailed-sand demon. The top of the surface broke revealing an elderly looking man garbed in robes holding the scepter.

The bald man surveyed his surroundings till he saw the sand beast in front of him and that of Naruto behind him.

"_Naruto-kun, it's been awhile since you've summoned me."_

Naruto nodded, "It has Ramuh. I've got a big problem to deal with here and need your help."

"_I see. A mere formality, it will require not much effort."_

Ramuh then raised his scepter up high and lightening gathered at the tip of his his weapon, the end sparked and then he brought his scepter forward and alll the lightening stored came charging out like a herd of stampeding creatures at the sand demon.

The Ichibi stood its ground and amassed a cloud of sand in front of it to shield itself. Much to its surprise, the lightening seemed to not only go through the shield but seemed to be circling around him until all of it rose into the air and then struck down on every part of him.

Roaring in pain and frustration, the sand demon's body hardened into glass and and began shattering till nothing but the head came falling down to the earth.

Naruto, having dismissed Ramuh, was making a beeline to where the large portion along with Gaara had descended. Already, the large mass was trying to bring more sand into itself to resurrect itself.

Naruto sent thundaga spells at it to bring it down and to stop its reformation.

As soon as he was close and seeing Gaara still form, a person jumped between Naruto and the mass and Gaara.

It was Temari, who still hadn't healed all the way and was struggling to stand as she had her arms open wide.

"N-No...I...Won't let...you hurt...Gaara..."

Naruto merely pushed her to the side and she fell like a house of cards on the ground. Naruto took one look at her before proceeding forward and came up to Gaara's slumbering form which was slowly rising as the sand tried to prevail.

Naruto threw a hard punch forward that hit Gaara roughly across the face. The effect was immediate as Gaara's eyes snapped open and the sand surrounding him fell lifelessly to the ground. The red haired boy collapsed to the ground but was soon staggering back up and was holding his face as he stumbled backwards, reaching behind and held onto one of the fallen trees for support.

"Why...?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"Why...are you...DENEYING ME OF MY EXISTENCE!" Gaara then made an attempt to throw a punch but it was easily caught by Naruto who then back handed the red head and then sent a knee into his abdomen.

Gaara fell back down to the ground clutching his stomach and breathing heavily in loud gasps.

Naruto, having earlier retrieved his weapon, brought it out and placed the edge of the weapon next to Gaara's neck.

"Do you yield?"

Gaara chuckled darkly, "I'd rather...fight to...the death."

Naruto turned to see Temari trying to bring out her fan be was having a hard time managing it. He then turned back to Gaara.

"You know, I could have easily ended up like you, given the right circumstances. But I didn't and do you know know why? I fight for something other than myself. I fight to protect those that I love and that's why you are defeated Sabuku no Gaara."

Gaara coughed and looked up with half-lidded eyes, "Love?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, love. If I didn't have that to fight for, I'd be just like you, a beast clawing at everything and anything."

Gaara went silent and then he looked behind Naruto at Temari who was still struggling but had halted going for her fan. He then turned back to Naruto.

"You make it sound so easy. Too many think of me as a monster."

Naruto scoffed, "Then CHANGE that. Your sister, I believe will be the first and then probably your brother depending on how you approach them."

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright then, I yeild."

It wasn't long before Naruto arrived with Temari and Gaara to where Tenten and Shino were guarding a tied up Kankuro.

"Dammit...you got Gaara." Kankuro muttered.

"Shut it!" Tenten kicked Kankuro in the side. She then turned to Naruto who was nodding at Shino.

"You look like hell."

Naruto nodded, wearily.

The group and their prisoners soon came back to meet with sad news as the Sandaime had given his life fighting against Orochimaru.

To be continued...

A/N: Truth be told, this was a bitch to write. I know some of you may not like what I wrote but I've done the best I could with this chapter. I've been sorely tempted to give up on thois story as I was having terrible writer's block. But, I'm back on track and so the show will go on. Ergo, please review and expect things to be on a semi weekly update.

Q-n-P


	20. A Clash with Hunters

The Forsaken and The Angelic

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Final Fantasy VII" and their characters are not mine. I claim only this story I've written.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, hopefully this will somewhat make up for it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: A Clash with Hunters

It was pouring hard in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, which seemed to mirror the mood of the village.

A funeral was in procession, that of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Shinobi of the village all wore black arm bands to symbolize their mourning for their departed leader while the civilians of the village had their own shows of tribute.

Naruto stood with Hinata, with her father, and with the other group of Genin assembled around the closed casket of the Sandaime. Everyone had the opportunity to place a flower on the casket and have his or her time to say a word in passing to their leader. Naruto had little to say to the man he had warmed up to upon his return to the village of his birth. But he tried to be honest with his feelings as best he could to convey what he felt. As soon as he passed, another took his place and he then fell back to Hinata whom had gone before him.

As soon as the proceedings continued, soon people began to leave and soon the funeral was over. Naruto tagged along with Hinata for awhile before he was soon found by Jiraiya who immediately dragged him away from his girlfriend. The two came to a stop by one of the training grounds.

"Well gaki, guess what? Looks like you and I are going on a little trip tomorrow."

Naruto frowned, "Why?"

Jiraiya folded his arms, "Well, to be short, we're going to retrieve an old teammate of mine to take up the position of Hokage. Since you are, more or less, my student; you'll be coming with me."

Naruto would have to debate with him on that, considering they haven't seen each other much to be considered student and teacher. In the end, he merely shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Ero-sensei."

Jiraiya scowled, "Don't call me that, gaki."

Naruto gave him a deadpanned expression, "Why? It's what you are, after all."

The Toad Sannin grumbled to himself before sighing and began making his way out, "Just make sure you're at the front gate by nine tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and watched him leave before going to find Hinata again. Finding her, he directed them to his parents hotel room only to find Tifa and Cloud there while the others were not there.

"Hey, you two, how was the funeral?" Tifa asked.

"Sad." Hinata said, sitting down on the foot of one of the beds next to Naruto.

Cloud nodded, "Seemed like a nice guy. It's a shame. What's going to happen around here now? Who's going to replace him?"

Naruto then told them of his mission with Jiraiya and that he'd be heading out tomorrow. Tifa then informed Naruto and Hinata that they'll be leaving in a couple of weeks as well.

"We'll stick around here to make sure the plans can get drawn up for the trade between Midgar and here. We'll also make sure two of the transportation devices will be left with you for when you and Hinata can make it to Midgar."

Naruto nodded, "Actually I have a favor to ask, while you and Dad are still here, while I'm gone."

Tifa and Cloud looked at their son, expectantly.

Naruto took a deep breath, "I want you guys to watch over Hinata."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Cloud was stoic but his eyes drifted to Naruto, "Are you thinking someone will get her?"

Hinata sighed and poked Naruto's side, "Naruto-kun, You really don't have to worry about me. I'll...I'll be fine, really."

Naruto met her eyes and then took her hand into his and gave it a squeeze, "Hinata-chan, there are still members of your family that might still hold a grudge like that...person...Kaori Hyuuga."

His anger flared a little before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Please do this for me, Hinata-chan. Just until I get back."

Hinata wanted to argue some more on the subject but, in the end, decided against it and, albeit reluctantly; nodded.

Naruto gave her hand another warm squeeze before turning his attention back to his adoptive parents.

"Is it okay, with you guys?"

Tifa smiled, "I don't foresee any problems."

Cloud nodded, "Don't worry about it, kid. Just focus on whatever you are doing with that strangle old pervert."

Tifa scowled, "You know what my opinion that is." She sighed and then looked to Hinata, "I heard of your fight with that cousin of yours."

Hinata winced at the memory but nodded her head in affirmation.

Tifa gave a lopsided smile, "Maybe that didn't come out right. What I meant was that I was impressed from what I heard what Naruto told me. Ergo, if you like, I can help you train and maybe offer to "Polish" up your style."

Both Cloud and Naruto looked at Tifa in surprise.

"Mom, are you really going to..."

"Tifa, are you sure?"

Tifa waved them off as she looked to Hinata for her response.

Hinata was both surprised and...happy that she was offered some help in her taijutsu. Her family was adamant in decision that nothing they could do would help her. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-san couldn't help her due to other obligations or for reasons that prevented them to do so. Hinata knew that her Sensei was obligated to teach Sasuke-san and that Kurenai had her own team to teach and supervise.

Her style differed from that of her family, as she used her flexible, dexterous, form to try and make the katas of the Hyuuga Clan's signature fighting style flow smoothly. This one of the many reasons she knew she was ostracized from the people she would call her family.

Now, a somewhat, complete stranger was offering to help her. If she accepted, it would drive a wedge deeper in between Hinata and the Hyuuga Clan. Her father seemed to be indifferent towards her choices, lately; but her little sister, Hanabi, and the rest of her clan would, most likely, sneer at her prowess.

Knowing that they were waiting for her response and having finally come to a conclusion; Hinata turned to Tifa and gave a sharp nod.

* * *

"So, _Sensei_, who is it that we're going after?" Naruto asked as the Village behind them disappeared over the horizon.

Jiraiya caught the sarcastic tone towards the preferred title that he demanded from the powerful brat, but chose not to acknowledge it at this point. He instead decided to ask a question of his own.

"I'm surprised, Naru-bozu, I thought I told you everything. Seeing as you are familiar with me and Orochimaru, then surely you would know about the last member of the Sannin?"

Naruto frowned as he thought for a moment, which made Jiraiya look nostalgic over how similar Naruto resembled Minato when he was deep in thought.

Soon, the boy's eyes flashed with recognition and he put his fist in his hand.

"Tsunade, member of the Senju Clan, grand-daughter and grand niece to the first and second Hokage, and pioneer of revolutionizing the medical nin program of Konoha. Has monstrous strength, gambles heavily, and has been running around with her assistant Shizune."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the thorough report made by the boy but remembered that he had been once traveling with a former Seven Swords of the Mist member, and they tended to be thorough in their intel-gathering.

"Well, you got most of it right, gaki, with just a few details out; but that's the general idea concerning my former teammate. One thing that may surprise you is how incredibly vain she is and how bad her gambling and drinking habits are."

Naruto slowly nodded his head, "Ok, so, I'm guessing she looks nothing like her age and we'll find her either at a bar or in a casino?"

Jiraiya, surprised yet again by the boy's thinking process, nodded in acquiescence.

Their trip was silent until they arrived at a city where a carnival was taking place. It was here where Jiraiya halted their travel.

"Say, _Naruto_, I'm a little tight on cash right now and, I don't suppose..." Turning around, however, he was met with a lucky cat sculpture with a note attached.

Jiraiya removed the note and read over it before crumbling it up and tossing it over his shoulder before smirking.

'Smart little brat.'

Meanwhile, Naruto having dodged Jiraiya's begging decided to look around before tracing the perverted man to whatever hotel accommodations he was going to provide for the two of them.

The carnival was in full swing with many patrons, the majority either being couples or those with family; taking in the vendors or the game activities. Naruto watched some of the couples and, in his mind, saw him and Hinata doing something similar. His mind drifted to his girlfriend and he began to worry. Not that she wasn't in capable hands, he trust his parents more than anyone; also not distrust his girlfriend when it came to her fighting, he was just, well, concerned. A part of him came to the conclusion that he was afraid of something happening to her and then he'd be alone once again. Though his parents were back, their absence left a mark and it seemed to follow him.

Naruto tore his eyes away and sighed, deciding to forgo enjoying the carnival and instead hunt down his absent sensei. It didn't take long to find him, his obnoxious laughter rang loudly in the seedy motel he found him in. He had a bottle of sake in one hand and two scantily-clad women oozing over him and seemed to be more than enjoying himself.

"Perving it up, Sensei?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh, its you." Jiraiya grumbled before fumbling a hand in his pocket before procuring a key which he tossed at the halberd-wielder. "Get yourself settled in. I'll see you in the morning." He then went back to drinking and laughing with the half-witted women he was with.

Naruto sighed and dragged himself up to his room and got situated inside. He pulled out some scrolls and unsealed his halberd and some sharpening stones. He set to work cleaning it when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Damn leach, if he forgot his key than he can sleep outside for all I care." Naruto grumbled as he went to the door but halfway there he paused. He couldn't smell the overwhelming sake that Jiraiya had been guzzling down with those two floozies. Meaning he wasn't behind the door unless he had cleaned up in a hurry which he doubted and considering that this hotel more than likely didn't have room service meant something or someone undesirable was behind that door.

Naruto grabbed his halberd and kept it to the side as he slowly opened the door a crack. However, the door was swung wide open by a hand revealing two men outside the door. One was taller than the other and both sport black cloaks with red clouds.

Naruto recognized them both instantly. How could he not? Zabuza drilled into him and Haku everyone they needed to watch out for in the Bingo Book. One of them, the tallest man in front of him was someone Zabuza had been aquainted with when he was still a Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki. Strapped to his back was his infamous sword, one Naruto was reluctant to go up against. Next to Kisame was another familiar face from the book and one wanted by Konoha for murdering his entire clan, save his little brother, Sasuke' Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi was the one who spoke first.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us at this time."

Naruto diverted his eyes from the Uchiha, knowing what they could do with theirs.

"And if I say no?"

Kisame grinned broadley, revealing a row of jagged teeth. "Zabuza must of talked about us, runt. Surely you're not dumb enough to take us both on?"

Naruto smirked, raising up his hand which was flowing with aqua-colored energy. "Who said anything about fighting you alone?"

Kisame gripped Samehada and was about to step forward when Itachi grabbed his hand.

"This can wait, it seems we have company."

"Itachi!"

Naruto recognized the voice outside in the hallway being that of Sasuke's, even though he couldn't see him.

"My my Sasuke look at you, without an arm I see." Itachi mused, "How will you fight me now?"

While Itachi was "entertaining" his little brother, Kisame stepped inside the room and looked over Naruto and then his halberd.

"You know kid, you would have done Kirigakure proud had you became a ninja for them."

Naruto shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Kisame nodded, "I guess not." He then turned his head as he heard Sasuke cry out in pain as Itachi threw him violently into the wall. "Damn, Itachi, you do that even to your own brother. You're really scary sometimes."

Itachi walked away from Sasuke and went into the room with Kisame, "He means nothing to me anymore. Now then, back to where we started."

He was interrupted however by a loud voice in the hallway.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, whatever are you two doing here?"

Naruto smirked, finally the pervert came to his senses and was on top of things.

"Jiraiya of Sannin, I see that women I set off for you wasn't enough for your lewd cravings." Itachi droned.

Kisame smirked, "I guess you get the old man while I test out the new blood?"

Itachi sighed, "Lets be quick about it." He then dispersed into a cloud of crows that swarmed over Jiraiya while Kisame charged forward swinging down Samehada onto the young Strife.

Naruto grunted and his arms shook as he faced the strength of Kisame. He then stepped on his foot twice and brought out a hidden blade and drove his foot out to meet Kisame's midsection.

The missing nin wasn't missing a thing and avoided the blade as he broke away from Naruto.

"You're just full of tricks, aren't you brat?" He grinned maliciously.

Naruto declined to comment, instead directed his hand at Kisame.

"Firaga."

A torrent of flame came cascading out of Naruto's palm and struck out at Kisame, who dove out of the way. He then picked up one of the two beds in the room and hurtled it at the blonde teen who mimicked Kisame's earlier move and dived underneath the crashing furniture. When he emerged, he brought out his halbred and had one hand holding the back end of the blade as Samehada came crashing down again on him.

"I'm actually having a little bit of fun, brat. However, you can't keep up, can you?"

Naruto grunted, "You're even more arrogant than Zabuza."

Kisame snorted, "Don't compare me to little Zabu. He's just a minnow in a pond while I'm the shark of the sea."

Naruto huffed, "You both don't know when to shut up." He then turned the pole of the halberd clockwise and unlocked the two blades from the larger one. He grabbed one of them and dove underneathe as Samehada brought his halberd down to the ground. He then slashed at Kisame's midsection again, only this time was rewarded as he cut through the cloak and into the missing nin's gut.

Kisame roared, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

However he was stopped as Itachi had his hand on shoulder, stopping him from moving on to kill the blonde.

"Kisame, we're leaving. We need to report our findings."

Kisame cursed but bowed his head as their environment became filled with flesh and the window they were running to in, what used to be the hallway, was getting smaller.

Itachi used Amaeratsu to burn their way out and soon the two were gone.

Naruto looked curiously at the surroundings as they went back to normal before venturing out and meeting his sensei in the hallway.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame waited until they were out of town until they stopped where Kisame dressed his wounds and Itachi called their leader.

A holographic image of a man draped in shadows, with only his rippling eyes being seen, came into focus and both Itachi and Kisame knelt.

"_Report."_

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry for the delay and for the short update but that's how it is until I can make the next. Please bare with me and review until next time.

Q-n-P


End file.
